Danny Phantom: and The Story of Recon
by SDGhalo
Summary: The Cousin of the famed ghost boy Addison from Canada comes to Amity Park to visit the last of his relatives before he is shipped overseas for duty. A tragedy occurs when skulker has a plan to get back at Danny By using Addison into doing his evil deeds.
1. Chapter 1 the phone call

**_ The story of Recon_**

**_A big credit to this story Goes to Chrissysan. She is the one who Edit the story plus She let me use some of her characters for this too. The only thing im credit for is the character that i created Addison Fenton AKA Ghost recon and the story that i try to plot out but its Chrissysan who helped alot with this big time so when you review. makesure that its for her and me ok thank you very much and i hope you enjoy the story_**

**_Disclamer_**

**_I Do not own any of the Danny Phantom Characters created by Butch Hartman Nor do i own the Characters created by Chrissysan. I just own the Character by the name Addison Fenton AKA Ghost Recon _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 The phone call_**

It was any normal day up on a military base in Canada; people moving around, troops training at their buildings and, soldiers getting ready for their summer leave. At his house just on the south side of the base a younger 22 year soldier dressed in green camouflage, combat boots, and a Green Beret. He was 6 foot 2, fair complexion, brown eyes, and well built was packing up his clothes into a duffle bag before going on his leave. "Now is that everything that I need before I head off to Amity Park to visit the family?" He said scratching his head pondering on what he was forgetting. "Oh that's right I got to call them before I even head out the door." He thought out loud. So with that he went to the phone and dial zero for the operator.

It started ringing. "You have reached the telephone office would you like to make a collect call sir or ma'am." the monotone women answered on the other end. The young solder just answered simple and straight. "Yes please to Amity Park, Fenton residence." "One moment please." Was all the lady replied then a couple of minutes later the phone started ringing?

"Hello Fenton residence Jazz Speaking". Jasmine was the one who picked up the phone probably because Jack and Maddie were out hunting ghost and Danny well he never is around that much.

"Hey Jazz it's me Addison long time no here from Cuz." Addison said in a cheery voice. "Hey I was just wondering since I'm on summer bloc leave. I was wondering if I can come down and stay for a week or two before I head out overseas. You know catch up on old times."

"ADDISON Hi oh my god I haven't heard from you in years. How's it going?" Jazz said in an excited voice.

To tell the truth Jazz admired her cousin up in Canada because other than her parents always going ghost hunting and that her brother was a ghost, making sure the town was safe, Addison was the only other member of the family who did normal stuff in his life plus he was also serving for his country that was pretty noble of him.

"I don't know Addison…Danny inst really around now that he's with Carrie and Mom and Dad are always busy down in the lab."

"Well then tell them to get on the phone I got a surprise for you guys for when I get there." That was all that Addison said when he heard thundering footstep on the phone.

Sure enough Jack came up and immediately grabs the phone from Jazz. "Hello Jack Fenton ghost hunter expert at your service, how can we help you?" Jazz couldn't help but sigh at the fact that Jack just grabbed the phone from his daughter instead of just asking for it.

"Hey Uncle Jack its Addison up here in Canada. I was wondering if I can come stay with you guys until I have to leave for overseas duty. You know to catch up on old time sake."

"Yeah sure if my nephew want to move in for all I care, I would never say no to a family member in need of catching up on old time sake."

"Thanks Jack, see you guys in a couple of days." Was all Addison said before hanging up the phone but he caught Jack just in time saying "Bye for now." He turned back to his bags, "Ok Passports, Baggage, Phone call, dog at the neighbours, and that's it." All of a sudden he heard a car pull up into the drive way honking the horn. "I coming sweetie." And with that he grabbed what he needed and took off out the door and locked behind him.

--

Meanwhile Back in Amity Park Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel had their surprise of their own troubles they were dealing with. Skulker was really giving them a run for their money today.

(Flashback)

Just around Danny and Carrie were on a date having lunch when their ghost senses went off, but instead of a ghost like always, it was just a letter that came phasing through the roof. It clearly stated "Show up at Dusk in the Park ready to surrender your pelts to me, or the two younger Hybrids will suffer the same fate." Sign with a Skull and crossbones. As soon as they read this they immediately ran outside and started running towards the park. For both knew of what two younger hybrids the ghost was talking about. Danielle Phantom and Carlos Angel.

(End Flashback)

Danny was getting tired of fighting Skulker but he was still in rage of him taking Dani and Cary hostage like that. "You know Skulker, Every time you try to capture us to claim mine and Carrie's pelt, which is kind gross, you always end up in the thermos and back into the ghost Zone." Danny taunted the Fame ghost hunter of the ghost zone.

"Yeah well what makes you think you will capture me this time Whelp?" Skulker chuckled with glee.

What Skulker didn't know was that Danny was distracting him; while Carrie Angel was floating behind him with the thermos open. "Well for starters, look behind you." The young female Hybrid yelled; Skulker did so just in time to see himself get sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Once he was locked in, Carrie screwed the lid back on. "Why is it that when he comes after us, he thinks that he is better than us." Carrie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well it's because he's not, he knows that we are better than him, and he will be hunting us as long as it takes." Danny said with a chuckle

Carrie just gave him a sarcastic look of "Jeez you think?"

"And that's what I love about you, Angel." Danny said as he pulled Carrie in closer.

"Prove it Phantom." Carrie said in a soft tone and leaned in for a kiss, but just as they were about to make contact…

"UM hello, younger cousins tied up here" was what Danielle said, causing both Phantom and Angel to break apart and look over to see Danielle and Carlos still tied up. Danielle was giving them a stern glare on "why haven't you untied us yet?" while Carlos just snickered behind Danielle, making kissing noises; in which Danny and Carrie were not happy. After they untied the two young hybrids, Carrie gave a nice long talk with the young halfas on why you should never venture near Skulker's Island. After that was taking care of Danny gave his own announcement.

"My Mom, Dad, and Carrie's Mom know about you two, so you better come home with us, Vlad can't hurt you guys anymore because he has no powers, and they know about our secret identities."

"You sure about that?" Danielle asked since she was more worried ever since the run-in she and Carlos had the second time they ran into Vlad. He tried to kill them both if Danny and Carrie hadn't rescued them and managed to stabilize them both.

"Yeah, you have no reason to worry anymore. Vlad is good now and he's Carrie's father as well," Danny explained with a smile.

"Father?!" Carlos asked in disbelief as he and Danielle glanced at each other.

"Yup. So are you two coming or not?" Carrie said crossing her arms.

Before they had an answer, Jazz came over the Fenton Phone. "Danny, are you there? I got some news you might like to hear." She said over the phones.

"What is it Jazz?" Danny answered as Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos stood by.

"Well you remember our cousin from up north in Canada Addison?" She implied while Danny's eyes widen at the name of his cousin.

"I haven't heard from him in a while. How's he doing? What's he doing is he coming down to visit? Come on Jazz, talk to me." Danny said excitedly as he smiled.

"Who is Addison?" Carrie Danielle and Carlos all said in unison.

Danny slapped himself in the head before realizing he didn't tell Danielle, Carlos or his own girlfriend Carrie about his cousin from Canada. "Jazz I'll talk to you when we all get back to the Fenton Works." Danny said in the Fenton Phone while Jazz was puzzled when she the words (when we all get back). But Danny will explain it when he gets back so she shrugged before saying later and hung up the Fenton Phone.

"Danny, just who is this Addison Person and why were you so excided on hearing his name?" Carrie asked with a perplexed look.

"I'll explain on the way back home; when we all head home." He emphasized on the WE to the two young ghost kids.

"Alright, alright! We'll go with ya! So chill out dudes…" Carlos said while holding up his hands.

"Yeah. Besides…it was Carlos's idea to go toward Skulker's Island anyway," Danielle pointed out, "So I'm pretty much sick of hearing him say he knows just what he is doing all the time."

"Hey!" Carlos cried while Danny and Carrie both chuckled. And with that they were off heading home for the evening. Danny couldn't wait to hear what the news was about his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2 good and bad greetings

Chapter 2 Good and Bad Greetings

Within the next couple days since Danny and Carrie fought Skulker, Danny was able to tell the whole story about how Danielle and Carlos were actual clones of both Carrie and Danny. At first they were all in shock of this and Vlad admitted to the Fentons' and his wife Lauren what he did to these young kids; he felt ashamed of himself for what he did to them. But since he no ghost powers and he turned over a new leaf to help Danny and Carrie fight ghosts, he asked if the young ghost halfas would ever forgive him; after a moment of silent they both accepted his apology. So now Danielle lives with the Fentons and Carlos now lives with the Masters. There was still one problem.

Even though Danny was excited to see his cousin Addison comes down for the next couple of weeks. How was he going to keep his secret from him?So Far the only people that knew his and Carries secret was his parents, Carrie's mom Lauren, Vlad, Jazz, Alan, Tucker, Sam, the two clones Danielle and Carlos, and Valerie. He hasn't seen Addison since he was 8 years old and to tell you truth he was afraid that if he found out or if he told him, he would freak out. So he told his parents and friends to keep it as much of a secret of until Addison left. They were also told if Addison starts asking questions about Danielle, they would have to explain to him that she was there adopted daughter. Just then they heard a loud know at the door.

"Hang on I'm coming." Danny said while rushing to the door thinking it was Addison. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Addison but Tucker and Sam.

"Hey dude how it is going." Tucker greeted while holding Sam around the waist.

"Nothing much." Danny answered with a shrug and asked further, "What's going on with you two?"

"We were wondering if you and Carrie wanted to come with us down to the movies tonight as a double date. We're going to see Chain Gang Guts 2 in 3D. You guys in?" Sam said with a smirk. She knew Tucker got sick at seeing blood and body parts severed in moves.

"Hey come on, Sam. We agreed that if I went to see horror movies. You would actually start eating meat here and there." Tucker protested while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I know. I was just teasing you. I can't do that?" Sam asked with a small giggle.

"Don't know…maybe." Tucker answered before they both leaned in for a quick kiss. Ever since Sam and Tucker got together, Danny and Carrie both were glad that it finally happened. They always knew Sam had hidden feelings for the techno-geek as he did for the Goth. So it didn't really surprise the halfas when Tucker and Sam were found on a date at the Nasty Burger one day.

"Sorry guys I can't, I got Family coming down to visit." Danny said while waving his hand. Just then Danielle came peaking around the corner from the kitchen and Tucker notice her and quickly replied,

"Dude she's already here, she's standing right behind you."

Danielle just came up to the door with a confusing look seeing Tucker and Sam holding each other and she asked, "When did you guys finally hook up?"

Danny quickly cut her and said "No, it's not Danielle."

"Wait, if Danielle is not the guest then who is it? Your mom's sister Aunt Alicia?" Sam implied.

"No guys, he's from Canada." Danny said

"Canada!" Both Tucker and Sam chorused with a confused look.

"Yeah Canada. His name is Addison I haven't seen him since I was 8 years old, but maybe we can catch up some other time ok guys? I'll call when we can hang out." Danny explained while folding his arms.

"Sure dude we'll see you later." Tucker said as he and Sam walked down the steps holding hands.

"Oh and tell Carrie we said Hi." Sam added, and the couple walked off down the street.

"Will do!" Danny called as he watched the unlikely couple continue to stride off toward the movies and he can hear them arguing on which movie to watch.

When Danny closed the door behind him, Danielle was still asking about Addison on why she never knew about him. Danny was about to explain but then the doorbell rang again. When he answered the door Danny's eyes and expression lit up with excitement when Addison stood at the front door. He had brown hair that was Crew cut, brown eyes, and a muscular form. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, tucked into his jeans on the shirt was the crest of his unit that he served and the Canadian flag was on the left sleeve. His shoes were black and gray hiking shoes. "Hey Cuz long time no see." Addison Greeted Danny with a firm hug.

"It's great to see you to Addison, it's been a while. Last time I saw you I was only 8 years old. Now look at you you've changed." Danny said returning the same gesture.

"Hey guys, Addison is here." Danny said and with that the rest of the family came from all corners of the house just give there warm greeting to their long waited family member. Jack was first and he hugged his nephew with a bone crushing hug, but luckily Addison was strong enough to hug back. Then Maddie and Jazz both hugged him as well.

Once all the hugging and greetings were done, Addison saw little Danielle out of the corner of his eyes; she was standing a few feet away since she is still getting over the fact of being one of the family. "And who is this little young whippier snapper." Addison asked with a friendly smile while Danielle could do was give him a nervous gesture.

"Oh this is Danielle, Addison, she's our adopted daughter." Jack said holding Maddie close to him. Danny gave a confirm nod to his cousin and with that Addison went over to Danielle and gave the same greeting he gave to Danny earlier.

"Ok, Great to see you too Addison but can you ease up on the hug, I can't breathe." Danielle squeaked.

"Oh sorry Danielle I didn't know." and with that, Addison let go of the little girl, who stumbled slightly after making contact with the floor but she regained herself.

Just then Carrie and Carlos came walking through the front door. "Hey Carrie and Carlos. I thought you guys were gone with Lauren and Vlad for the day." Danny was confused on why they were here anyway. He saw Carrie roll her eyes while Carlos laughed nervously.

"Oh we could have. But no…Carlos got grounded last night for waking us up and the neighbors with an air horn he found in the basement." Carrie explained as Carlos gripped his arms, "For that I'm stuck babysitting him until mom and dad get back from the mall." Carrie said while holding the hand of the depressed little boy.

"I was wondering what that noise was." Maddie said holding finger up to her chin, "It's a good thing Jack is a heavy sleeper…or he might of thought that noise was a ghost attack…"

Jazz nodded in agreement, "Anyway Addison I want you to meet Carrie my girlfriend and her brother Carlos." Danny introduced while gesturing his hand towards Carrie.

Addison went up to the young lady greeted her with a "The pleasures all mine Ma'am and he kissed her on the Cheek. Carrie's cheeks were bloomed red with fluster and smiled a little bit, Meanwhile Danny glared over to Addison for doing such an action on his girlfriend. When the older man noticed his cousin giving him the jealous look, he put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey calm down Danny it was just a greeting gesture. We do it all time at home. Besides I would never hit on my cousin's girlfriend. Which is why I have someone else for you guys to meet?"

"Someone else!" everyone chorused.

"Yes Someone." and with that Addison step outside towards the passenger side of his truck. Everyone else followed suit until they saw his truck parked in the drive way. Also his windows were tinted black so you couldn't see anything inside. When he opened the door there was a beautiful woman around the age of 20. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun she had blue eyes, her skin was fair and her figure was slim. She was wearing a purple tank top with the mid drift showing. She had really short hiking shorts and on her feet brown Hiking boots. When Addison helped her out of the truck everyone's mouths dropped. "Guys here my surprise, I want you to meet Melanie Jones. My fiancé"

"Nice to meet you, Addison couldn't stop talking about you guys all the way down here, so I had to see for myself." Melanie stated while everyone was still speechless on what to say next. Carlos was the first to break the silence.

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but I think I'll head back to the house now leave you guys talk grownup stuff. Danielle, want to come over?"

"Sure if Carrie says it ok?" Danielle answered looking up at Carrie to see if she was allowed.

Carrie sighed "Ok you can go back to the house." But before Carlos ran back, she grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look with her hot pink eyes, after making sure that Addison and Melanie wasn't looking before saying, "But if you take out that air horn again, I will be right over and you're going to get it. Understand?" Her eyes went back to brown as she stood up.

"Alright I won't, ruin my fun why don't you." Carlos stated while rolling his eyes and started to go inside Carrie's house, "Come on Danielle, lets go." and with that both clones took off to next door.

Jack spoke next, "Well, now that that's over. Danny, you and Carrie want to help me get Addison's and Melanie's bags in the house and Maddie can you and Jazz show Melanie around the FentonWorks?" The big orange jump-suited man suggested helping to get the new guests comfortable.

With that Danny, Carrie, and Jack brought the bags in, while Jazz and Maddie showed Addison and Melanie around the house. Addison saw it all before but he saw how much upgraded it had become the last time he visited. Occasionally some questions were asked and both Maddie and Jazz being the brains of the Fentons answered them with ease.

Once the tour was over with and everyone was sitting by on the couch drink either coffee or tea, Danny was the first to ask Addison what's happen to him since he was last here and how he met Melanie. Addison sighed slightly before clearing his throat and began to explain. "Well for starters I'm now in the Canadian army serving with the Canadian Special Force in Ontario, and for you second question I met Melanie on an Exercise in Alberta, She's an MP for the base that I live on." Addison mentioned.

The stories kept on for about an hour, until Carrie got up, looked at her watch and said in a slump voice, "Oh I better get back to the house before mom and dad show up. If they see Carlos is not being watch, I'm going to get to be in big trouble." She rolled her eyes before continuing, "And I don't want THAT to happen."

Everyone laughed at this while Danny stood up, "I'll walk you back over Carrie. Besides I have to get Danielle." Danny said and with that both holding each other's hands, walked out the door. Addison was about to continue on, when he heard someone yelling, "Dash! Kwan! Leave him alone!"

Outside Danny and Carrie were jumped by Dash, Kwan, and Paulina. Kwan was holding Danny by the arms while Dash was in Danny's face yelling at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Carrie, Fen-turd." The jock spat in his face.

Meanwhile Carrie was being held by down by Paulina against the fence. The big jock was about to punch Danny in the face, when all of a sudden someone shouted, "HEY" in a big Masculine voice. The all stared as the front door of the FentonWorks swung open they saw Addison and Melanie at the front door. "I would let go of both them if you know what's good for you." Addison said with a stern look while Melanie looked at Paulina with an evil glare.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be his bodyguard?" the blonde jock snarled.

"And those clothes terrible on you girl, where did you get those? Rag's at Poor House?" Paulina stated still holding Carrie up against the fence even further. The girl halfa's eyes started glowing hot pink and were about to transform, but all of a sudden, her eyes went back to brown and her jaw dropped when Paulina was jumped by Melanie. She pinned Paulina to the fence in an arm lock and she couldn't move. "Lady what is your problem are you a cop or something?" Paulina said while she was in pain.

"You can say that." Melanie stated in a monotone voice showing her badge. "We have a name for people like you and your friends in the army. You know what they're called? Paulina shook her head no in response. "They're called Defaulters. Now I would leave if I were you if you want to avoid trouble." Melanie stated and with that she let go of Paulina who stared at all of them, then she ran off.

That wasn't the half of it at the same time Dash was about to punch Danny, Addison grabbed Dash's hand that was about to throw the punch. Dash tried to bring his other hand around but Addison was too quick for the jock and he pinned Dash down to the asphalt. Kwan just stared at Dash, and then he just ran off down the street in the same direction Paulina headed after letting go of Danny who in response fell to the ground. Carrie ran over to her boyfriend's side to see if he was ok. He got suckered punched from behind when it all happened.

Dash was whining like a baby "Hey man, come on let me go. AAAAHHHH! This hurts, Come on! Who the hell are you anyways?!"

Addison just stared at the Jock in a deadly stare, then he stated. "You listen and listen well. If you or any of your preps friends even come near my cousin Danny, his girlfriend Carrie or any one of the Fentons or Masters family members, let's just say if you're at a thousand meters and I had you in my sights of my rifle, I just have these four words for you." he leaned into Dashes hear and whispered, "I DONT MISS PUNK." These last four words just terrified Dash enough to almost piss his pants. "Now I'm going to let you go and I want you to apologize to Danny and Carrie, Now!" Addison ordered.

"Yeah well what if I don't OW!" the Jock protested.

"WHAT DID JUST SAY BEFORE PUNK?! DO YOU THINK IM BLUFFING? And like my fiancé just said to the girl we have a name for people like you in the army DEFAULTER. It means you're going nowhere in life. NOW APOLOGIZE!" Addison demanded at the scared teen. Then he helped him up.

"I'm sorry Danny and Carrie." that was all that Dash said, and with that the jock ran in the same direction of the other two chickens ran off to as fast as he could.

"Danny you ok Cuz?" Addison said in concern on what happen to Danny.

Melanie rushed over to where Carrie was helping Danny up. "I can't believe there are still people like that." she stated.

"Yeah we're both fine, nothing but a bruised ego." Danny and Carrie said in unison.

"Well ok then, we'll be inside the house." Addison replied as he and Melanie walked back to FentonWorks.

"Hey Addi, Thanks buds." Danny smiled.

"Hey like I said, while I'm around no one in my family is going get hurt." Addison implied and before he walked in he turned to Danny and Carrie. "Tomorrow morning we're going on a run. You guys can come if you want, the dress code is PT shorts, shirt, white socks and running shoes. The time will be 05:00 Ok lovebirds?" Addison finished with a warm smile while Melanie just giggled under her breath.

"Ok Addi we'll be there. I'll see you guys shortly with Danielle alright." Danny waved.

"All right Cuz. Carrie, it was great to meet you, see you two on the run tomorrow." and with that Addison and Melanie turned around and went into the FentonWorks.

"Boy, what a day of greetings." Danny said while rubbing his head from the sucker punch. When they both got to the front door of Carrie's house and Danny just had to get something off his mind. "You know what Carrie. Those two were just acting like us when we went to get Danielle and Carlos out of that jam the other day." Danny mentioned.

"Yeah and we just about to just you know...since it's a nice sunset and all until that ju-" was all Carrie said when Danny leaned forward and had his lips made contact with hers, cutting her off for a long soft kiss.

"Was that what you trying to say Angel?" Danny said in a smooth voice looking at his beautiful sweet heart in the sunset rays glowing around her.

Carrie just stared at her man that the sun was shining on. Then in a sexy lust tone running her finger around Danny's shirt she replied "Well let's just put that to the test again Phantom." and they leaned in for another long kiss.

Danny and Carrie were still gazing into each other after the kiss when all of a sudden; Danielle just came running out the door screaming.

"CARLOS!" both Danny and Carrie yelled angrily.

"What" Was all he answered while peeking out the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning all right, Danny?" Carrie sighed from the mood she was broken out of.

"Ok. Can't wait to see you in shorts and T-shirt you wear for gym." Danny replied with a sly grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh that goes double for me." Carrie replied before leaning for one last kiss; after they said their goodbyes, Carrie went in while Danny walked down the stairs to where Danielle was standing.

"Ok what did Carlos and you do this time." Danny implied while Danielle just chuckled nervously.

But his answer came when he heard Carrie yell from inside the house. "CARLOS YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU AND DANIELLE DID!"

Danny turned back to give a stern look to his new adopted sister but when he was about say something to her, Danielle was already running towards the house as fast as could run. "DANIELLE! WHAT DID YOU DO?! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" was all Danny said running after her to find out what they did.

--

It was around 4:30 in the morning and Danny was still in a deep sleep, probably dreaming about being with Carrie. He didn't notice Carrie, Addison, and Melanie were standing over him while he was snoring louder than ever. "Well how should we wake him up, any suggestions?" Carrie whispered to the Canadian Army Duo that was in the room.

"Well here's what will do, if you can't get him up your way, we'll get him up our way." Addison replied while Melanie just giggled under breath.

And sure enough Carrie tried to say Danny's name to get up, she even tried shaking him and ripping his blankets off but no results. "Well I tried." Carrie replied with her hands up even though she used to get him up with a plasma ray just to disturb him. But she couldn't with Addison and Melanie in the room. Besides it was probably going to be ten times funnier she let them do it.

So she stood back and watched as Addison grabbed the edge of the mattress and he gave the count of 3 sign by nodding his head. Three...two...one and on one he rolled the mattress over on the bed. Danny woke on the floor rubbing his head on what just happened but that wasn't the half of it because just as he was getting his bearings on why he was on the floor, Melanie came right at his face yelling and screaming orders at him.

"WAKE UP PRIVATE IT IS 04:40,YOU GOT 30 SECONDS TO BE IN PT CLOTHES, OR IM GOING MAKE YOU EAT GRASS FOR BREAKFAST, NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!!!!!!" Danny didn't waste any time, he started rummage nervously through his drawers trying to get on shorts and a T-shirt until it finally hit him. He turned around and notices that Addison and Carrie were laughing hanging on to their stomachs, while Melanie was giving a stern look but then she started join in with the laughter.

"Ha, ha very funny guys." was Danny said before he started to join in on the laughing.

They kept on going for a minute or so until they heard loud voices from Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danielle coming from all the bedrooms screaming. "KNOCK IT OFF, IT'S 4:45 IN THE MORNING AND PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

They immediately covered their mouths and exited into the hall while Danny finished changing into shorts and a T-shirt. Once he was dressed all 4 of them tip-toed down the stairs and out the door, closing it enough so that it did not any noise. When they got out side, Addison led them into a warm up stretch, Danny couldn't help but eye-candy Carrie; she had a hot pink short sleeve under armor shirt with black short spandex pants on. When Carrie saw Danny looking at her, she couldn't help but gaze back at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts. They were finally snapped out of their gaze when Addison got their attention. Addison had on a dark blue shirt that had a crest on the front. On the back it said "Eat the Weak! His pants were black silk and baggie. Melanie had a red t-shirt with the MP Logo on her left sleeve and she was wearing the same style shorts as Carrie.

"You guys ready to go." Addison stated looking at everyone. With a reassuring nod from them, they all took off on the morning run. Little did they know someone was watching them from a distance smiling evilly?

"I got to come up with a plan this time. It may take a while but I will definitely have those whelps on my wall. And I know just how to do it." and with that the voice protruded into a laugh and he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 From meaty battle to the front

Chapter 3.

From Meaty Battle to the Battle front of war.

It's been over a week now ever since Addison and Melanie have been staying with the Fentons, and their stay has been quite comfortable, except when the first days they got there. One day down lab Jack was showing Addison his new ghost fighting gear; it was all placed in a secured part of the lab under a heavy thick pane of glass. When Addison went to pick up the plasma rifle with grenade launcher to give it a whirl; when it fired, it practically damaged half the lab. Both of them cringed at hearing a beaker fall of a table after the devastation was done.

"Whoops sorry about that Uncle Jack, I didn't know it would have so much power to control it." Addison said feeling embarrassed on what happen after he quickly yet carefully put the weapon back.

"Aw that's ok Addison. Beside now I can renovate the lab again to greater potential. But that's not the only reason why I showed you these new weapons Addison. In case you ever get out of the military well." Jack paused for a second before giving his final statement. "You can always come back here to help fight ghosts with the family. Besides I programmed them to your voice for activation; you are the only one that can use these weapons."

"How did you get my voice to Id these weapons anyways?" Addison said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I caught you sleep talking and I recorded it from a taped recorder." Jack answered with a shrug.

Addison stared in slight confusion, "Um ok…" He pause before continuing, "Thanks for what you did Uncle Jack. When I retire, I'll think on what you said about helping you guys in ghost fighting, but for now I will fight the people who threaten our peaceful living." Addison said and with that, they both shared a family bonding moment. Until Maddie, Vlad, and Lauren came down the stairs to see the lab wrecked.

"Jack what I said about firing weapons in the house? Use the range or go outside with it." Maddie replied with a not so amusing look on her face as she folded her arms.

"But, but, but," Jack stuttered trying to get the sentence out.

"No buts, now get cleaning." Maddie said sternly before turning to her nephew, "Addison would you like to come with Lauren, Vlad, and I downtown for a bit? We're just going to get some things at the mall."

"Um ok." Addison answered before turning to his uncle, "When I get back Uncle Jack I'll help you clean this place up alright."

And with that the four of them left the lab with Jack downstairs putting away the plasma rifle. When they were out of sight, Jack started dancing around saying "Boo-yah baby! Another future ghost fighter in the family! I can't wait until the day comes. Now what to start on first to fix up" he said rubbing his hands.

--

Danny and Carrie have really come to admire Melanie and Addison do to the fact they acted so much like them. They were just a little bit older and had really cool jobs. They also had been doing a lot of stuff together. Like going to the mall catching a bit while eating. There were some times though Danny and Carrie almost revealed their ghost forms in front of Addison and Melanie. One incident was way too close to call when one time they were down at the mall.

Danny, Carrie, Addison, and Melanie were in the food court gulping down on lunch. They brought Danielle and Carlos along with them just so that they weren't cooped up at home. "Come on guys we been walking with you forever can me and Danielle go off to the arcade while you guys keep on browsing around." Carlos whined at the others.

Danielle also gave a please let us go look at them as well. "I don't know. After what you did with the silly string in my room that night, I don't know if I can trust you guys on your own." Carrie said in a discipline voice. Danny too was about to say on the same thing but Addison step in and gave all of them a shock on what he said.

"Why not meet us at the food court within the hour alright." With big smiles on their faces, Carlos and Danielle ran towards the arcade as fast as they can. Meanwhile Danny and Carrie were just flabbergasted on what just happened.

"Addison why did you let them go, you know how much mischief they caused with Carrie's room." Danny said flailing his arms up in the air.

"Yeah…I'm REALLY confused here right now… Care to explain?" Carrie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Addison just stood there for a second smiling at the young couple then he opened his mouth saying. "Danny, Carrie I'm going to give you both some advice that my old man once said to me, god rest his soul. I won't punish you if you cause mischief in public but if you get in trouble don't come crying to me because I won't help. If you make a mistake you got to take the responsibility make it right. And look how I turned out."

"I see what you mean Addison, but those two are not like you when you were young like that." Danny said with a little chuckle.

"Aw come on Danny, what problem can those two do to a video arcade anyways?" Melanie said in a positive attitude.

"Trust me you don't want to know guys you don't want to know." Carrie replied waving her hands.

Just then Tucker and Sam came running around the corner of the source store the two couples were standing in front of out of breath. "Tucker, Sam why were you guys running around the corner like there's no tomorrow?" Danny implied

But soon enough they heard a familiar voice from that same direction. "YOU'RE TOAST FOLEY"

"Does that answer your question?" Sam stated worried about Tucker's safety.

"Dude you got to hide me!" Tucker cried, looking downright scared. "Dash wants my money that I was going to buy Sam a surprise present and...Who are these two I've never seen you guys here before?" Tucker said while trying to catch his breath and saw Addison and Melanie who both looked upset after hearing Dash's voice.

"It doesn't matter Tuck. We'll explain that later." Danny stated.

"Yeah, he's right. Besides, you and Sam stay with us and you'll guys will be alright…for once from Dash." Carrie added while smirking.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

Just then Dash came right around the corner running at full steam but then he realized who Tucker and Sam were with, he came to a screeching halt right in front of Addison. His facial expression went from steaming mad to dreaded fear in a second. Addison meanwhile stood his ground never twitched once with the same facial expression when he met Dash for the first time. "What did I tell you last we met, kid? Do you want that to happen again?" Addison replied staring Dash down.

"But he's not your family. He just hangs around with Fenton and Carrie at school with the Goth." Dash replied shaking in the knees.

"If they hang out with Danny and Carrie then they are considered family. Now get out of my sight and leave them alone or else." Addison ordered the young teen who was looking terrified at the man who had him on the ground before; he didn't wait an instant replay.

"Yes sir." Dash replied and ran off in the opposite direction which he came from.

Tucker and Sam were flabbergasted when they saw the blonde jock run off. "What was that all about and who are these two people you guys are with." Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that is a long story that we can discuss over lunch and to the second part of the question Tucker, Sam I want you to meet my cousin Addison Fenton and his fiancée Melanie Jones." Danny greeted. Sam was delighted to finally meet Danny's cousin but when she looked at Tucker who was just staring at Melanie.

"TUCKER!" Sam shouted while slapping him across the back of the head.

"OW what was that for Sam?!" Tucker rebutted, while everyone else was just laughing at what had happened. Once the laughter calm down; they all headed off to the food court.

After they ordered their meals and were seated at a table where they could all sit comfortable, Danny started the telling Sam and Tucker about what happened to Dash on why he was all freaking out about just seeing Danny's cousin. As Danny was about finally chow down on his burger. His eyes snapped open as he felt the cold blue mist run right out his lips. Carrie looked over at her boyfriend with the exact same expression as she too felt her hot red mist breath come flying out. "No not now…" Danny murmured under is mouth.

"Did you say something Danny? Addison asked looking over at his concern cousin.

"No I'm alright. Nothing you need to worry about." Danny replied with a weak smile. But all of that was about to change as the entire food court started to shaking and everyone noticed. And a second later, pieces of meat were flying all over the place but wasn't the worst of it, because everyone then heard the evil chuckle of an old lunch lady.

"Hello kiddies would you like some meat on the menu today." She asked a nearby table where some people just shook their heads still petrified to move. "THEN PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOM!" and with that, she formed a giant meat monster that just started wreaking havoc in the mall.

Danny, Carrie, Addison, Melanie, Sam and Tucker all dove under the table to take cover from the onslaught and flying meat. "I guess this happens here often too?" Melanie asked while everyone nodded yes in reply to her question.

Danny on the other hand was trying to get a plan into action. "Carrie you got your cell phone on you, we need to call Danielle and Carlos now. Tell them there is a serious problem in the food court and tell them to GG as fast as they can." Danny ordered.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Dan." Carrie stated with a knowing look as she got her cell phone and started to call Danielle.

"Danny what does GG stand for?" Addison questions with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…" Danny pondered and came up with a quick excuse, "It means Get Going as in home as fast as they can." He replied even though Danielle and Carlos knew it meant going ghost.

Meanwhile…

At the other end of the mall Danielle and Carlos were having fun at the arcade. The young raven hair girl was watching the golden brown haired boy trying to beat the record on the pinball game. All of a sudden Danielle's cell phone went off. "Dani speaking." Danielle replied on the phone.

"Danielle, its Carrie. Listen, we got a big problem at the food court. We need you and Carlos to GG as fast as you can." Carrie sounded awfully concern on the phone.

Danielle became serious, knowing a ghost was involved and said, "Got it! Don't worry Carrie." She hung up the phone before turning to her partner. "Carlos we got to go now."

"But I'm busy!" Carlos said, observed in the game.

"Now!" Danielle said while pulling him away from the machine.

"No, no, no, I was just about to beat the highest score." He became angry as he got out of Danielle's grip, "Whoever is the one who cut me from my game is going to get it!" Carlos and Danielle quickly ran to a spot in the arcade where no one can see them. They made sure that no one was looking and transformed into Dani Phantom and Cary Angel. Then they flew off straight towards the food court.

--

Back at the scene, the group was still hiding under the table while the meat monsters were rampaging. "Tucker, Sam, you guys take my cousin and Melanie out of here. Carrie and I will head off to the arcade making sure that Danielle and Carlos are not still there. We'll meet you in the parking lot alright." Danny ordered and everyone nodded their head for confirmation. But before they can even move, one of the meat monsters grabbed the table they were under and chucked it across the mall. When he saw all of them in the spot hiding he smirked evilly.

Tucker just had to open his mouth and said, "We're doomed!" everyone cringed for the inedible while the monster turned one of his hands into a giant mallet and he was about to take a swing at all of them when suddenly someone shouted,

"HEY SLOPPY JOE. YOU GOT MOLD ON YOUR BACK." The monster looked just in time to see green and purple plasma beams hit square in the face. Everyone realized what just happened and saw Dani and Cary fly right into the gut of the monster making him go into pieces all over the mall. The other three monsters and the lunch lady ghost saw what happened and immediately turned their attention on the two clones.

"Well got any more bright Ideas?" Dani asked Cary with a glare.

He responded when they both got swatted like flies in the air. "We could use some back up here." Cary shouted.

With hesitations Danny told them to go as they went off in their direction. Danny found the closest vacant clothing store he could find. He grabbed Carrie making sure Addison wasn't watching were they were going; and with that they made a B-line for the change rooms. Once they made sure that the coast was clear and no one was looking, both of them took each a change room and went inside. Once it was safe to do so, both of them chanted, "Going Ghost!" and 2 white rings formed around their mid drift; they spilt going up and down. When the rings were gone, both of them were transformed into Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel.

As they flew right through the doors of the change rooms Carrie realized what store Danny pulled her into. She just stopped in mid air and called his name. "Uh Danny"

"What's the matter Carrie!" Danny replied in a concern tone.

"Well for starters out of all the clothing stores why did you pick this one?" Carrie stated with a cocked eyebrow. Danny then realized what she meant as he looked around the store to notice it was a lingerie store.

"Well…uh… you… see, um." That was all she can get out of him adding a blush to add the effect. Carrie just smirked at him.

"Just wait till you're a little older Phantom…" She said with seductive smile before turning serious, "Right now let's go and pound some beef." Carrie flew off like a bullet with Danny staring after her. Before Danny off after her he just watched her go saying.

"God I love that woman." He smiled before following his girlfriend still thinking of Carrie in a nightgown.

Outside in the parking lot everyone was in a panic, Addison, Melanie, Tucker and Sam all met at the truck, but there was a problem. "Hey I thought Danny and Carrie were going to meet us out here after they got Danielle and Carlos out of the mall. Melanie shouted as a giant mob was screaming franticly for their lives.

"I'm going back in to get them, you guys stay out here." Addison ordered and with that he went to back of his truck, grabbed what looked to be a long thin case. "Just what can you do with that, I thought you left that back at the cottage?" Melanie shouted after Addison. "I don't know but I'm going to those kids out of there!" and with that Addison ran back into the mall. "Ah was that what I think it was?" Sam replied looking very worried at tucker. "Come on you two were going in to get them." Melanie ordered and with that all three of them ran after Addison hoping that nothing would seriously happen.

Back at the fight, Danielle and Carlos were already on the ropes. Carlos tried to get up but he wasn't able to move from the meat monster standing on him. Danielle on the other hand was knocked unconscious by a meat mallet lying on the ground. "Danielle get up come on your a sitting duck there! Move!" Carlos cried trying to get her up and he succeeded since she started to stir. When she realized what was going on, she saw that she was about get smashed. Before she can even move; at the last minute a girl shouted.

"HEY MEATLOAF! YOU MESS WITH THEM YOU MESS WITH US!" Then a pink and green spiral Ray flew right at the 2nd monster blowing it to bits saving Danielle from being smashed. The lunch lady ghost saw this happened and cried out in pain to see another one of her babies gone.

"Someone is going to pay for that." she screamed looking around to try and find out who did it; when she finally saw Danny and Carrie floating down to the ground in their battle stance, the old women just asked in a kind sweet voice. "Would you like a piece of blueberry pie?" Danny and Carrie just made gagging noise at the sound of pie. "Then prepare to taste DOOM!!!" She screamed and went into an all out frenzy screaming at the top of her lungs.

Danny flew at the old lunch lady while Carrie went to deal with the remaining monsters that were beating up the other two Halfas. Carlos and Danielle were pulling themselves out of the mound of meat as Carrie comes up on them. "You guys ok?" She asked concerned mostly on Danielle who was still dizzy form the violent attack she got earlier.

"Yeah we're fine now let's get back at this battle." Danielle replied and sure enough all three went after the last 2 monsters. The first one went down without a hitch but the last monster was quite a handful. Carrie, Carlos, and, Danielle were starting to get exhausted from the whole fight and Danny was having a hard time dealing with the lunch lady himself. She just kept throwing big balls of meat. Danny managed to escape the first few, but he wasn't so lucky on the last one which sent him flying across food court. He hit against the wall, blacking out from the harsh impact and fell to the tile floor. The lunch lady started floating towards the unconscious ghost Boy.

Carrie saw what had happened to Danny when he hit the wall, "Danny!" She cried out of concern and fear for him before she tried to fly over and help him. However the last monster chucked a big giant meatball at her; which it hit her flat out causing her to be knocked out cold for a couple seconds. When she woke up she found herself from the neck down in cased in meat. "Oh you're going to pay for messing up my hair with BBQ sauce." she yelled angrily trying to break free. Danielle and Carlos came over to help her get out, but the same situation happened to them as well.

"Lady you have got to fix your issue with meet." Carlos pointed while he along with Carrie and Danielle tried to be free of the protein that had them all incase.

"Why is that kiddy? You're about to see the main course." The Lunch Lady said gently before going into rage once more, "WHICH IS THE A PLATE OF DOOM! NOW SAY GOOD BY TO THE GHOST BOY!!!" She snarled making a spear out of meat. All 3 of them watch in horror as Danny was about to receive the final blow. Carrie just couldn't stop crying and yelling her boyfriend's name in trying to get him up. The lunch lady ghost and her last meat monster were about to chuck the spear when they heard something metal bouncing on the ground.

When it stopped by the monster's feet, he glanced at it confused before a big explosion went off and there was nothing left but little bits of left over ground beef, allt over the walls of the food court. The meatball that Carrie, Carlos, and Danielle that had them imprisoned disappeared as well; and they floated to the ground safely. The lunch lady cleared the air around her to see what had happened. She looked around to find out where it came from and she saw a figure in the distance pointing a rifle at her.

"Hey old bat! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" It was Addison and he started shooting at her with the rifle that he pulled out of the case. Danny started to wake up from being unconscious the other three hybrids came over to see how he was feeling.

"Danny?! Are you ok?" Carrie questioned as she ran to his side while he rubbed his white hair.

"Other then I got swatted hard by a big slab of beef; I think I'll be fine." Danny cracked while he smiled slightly. Danielle and Carlos both laughed as Carrie quirked an eyebrow at his lame pun; but she embraced him in a hug and they kissed for long time before realizing that live bullets were flying in their direction.

"Take cover!" Danny ordered as he, Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos flew behind one of the tables to see who was shooting. The lunch lady ghost started moving towards Addison While the bullets just kept flying and going right through the Lunch Lady who was beyond pissed, Danny quickly grabbed his trusty Fenton Thermos and Carrie immediately went intangible to get Addison safe from harm. She flew around as fast as she can and she grabbed Danny's cousin.

Carrie was so fast that she accidentally knocked the wind out of him which made him collapse in her arms. Once she was cleared, Danny opened the thermos and the lunch lady got pulled in while screaming she will have her revenge before the ghost boy shut the lid and at that time the fight was over. All for Halfas changed back to their human forms and they all ran over to see Carrie trying to wake up Addison.

"Come on cuz you ok?" Danny asked in concern as Addison was starting to wake up.

"Uh what happened? I'm shooting at the lady, trying to stop her and the next thing I knew I was knocked out…It felt like the percussion of a 84mm recoilless rifle smacking you in the face." Addison replied trying to come to his senses; Carrie cringed at the thought what she had done. But it was for they're own good. Minutes later Melanie came running up to them with Sam and Tucker close behind.

"Addison what happened?! Oh sweetie, are you ok?!" Melanie pleaded while embracing in a hug with her fiancée.

Minutes later once Addison was able to stand up again Danny and Carrie made up a story that when they came back after finding Danielle and Carlos on their way back, they saw Addison shooting the Ghost Lady. Then they saw that Addison got knocked out by something of who knows what and then later the lady disappeared. Well at least they were all right and with that, after saying goodbye to Tucker and Sam, they all got into Addi's truck and headed home for the night. Danny and Carrie both were feeling relieved that Addison did not know what really happened to him. And didn't even pressure on why he was knocked out.

Next morning after his run Addison decided to make an announcement that morning to the Fentons; he gathered everyone in the living room to make his speech. "Well now that you're all here, I want to tell you something. Since there's 9 days until I have to leave for overseas I want you guys to come to Canada with us for the rest to see me and Melanie off." he finally stated. Without an argument, they all agreed to this decision and they started packing for the trip. Danny, Danielle and Jazz were allowed to invite Carrie, Carlos, and Alan to come along with them.

The next morning the vehicles were packed and everyone was about to head out. "Are you sure you guys don't mind on watching the house." Maddie asked Lauren and Vlad who were standing on the front steps.

"Of course not Maddie, it's what friends do for each other. Vlad replied. Before Lauren finished his sentence off by saying.

"And you taking the kids off our back would be very nice since that means more grownup time for us." She and her husband kissed each other while Carlos and Carrie just cringed on what they heard from their parents.

"Ew…totally gross" Carlos said while making gagging noises and Danielle giggled. Carrie just sat back with Danny in the Fenton RV not wanting to make a mental image of her mother and once arch-nemesis going at it. Not to mention she still felt bad for what she did to Addison that day.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" Danny pointed seeing the distant look on her face.

"Uh…I'm upset because I'm stuck back here with you." Carrie rolled her eyes while Danny smirked, "Just kidding. But I do feel bad for what I did to your cousin…who knew my speed would knock a tough military guy like him out in a flash…"

Danny chuckled as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Hey…it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. The past is the past. Besides…we're going to be up North by ourselves…well sort of, for the next couple of days." The raven haired boy pointed out.

"Um yeah…I know. But I still feel bad though for doing it." Carrie sighed at this remark.

"Well kids get ready because were off heading north to Canada." Jack said with a big smile. And sure enough they were off. It was a couple of hours until they got to the border. And the kids were even crankier when they got stuck at the border for at least another 3 hours because of all the ghost hunting gear that Jack leaves in the storage compartments. The Government had to make sure none of it was really going to cause any threat. But finally they were allowed to enter Canada, and they were on their way North up to Addison's cottage; when they got there everyone was astounded of the property. Big pine trees, the lake and the house itself it was big. They soon got out of the vehicles and Jazz was the first to say, "Addison this is beautiful. I didn't know that places like this was still around."

Everyone agreed to this and sure enough Addison and Melanie lead them inside to give the grand tour. They told them that this place is beautiful at sunset. That's why Addison picked this place. Once that was over everyone brought their stuff inside and started to get settled for the night.

The next few days practically everything that happened a while back at the mall seem to fade away. Everyone was having a good time; Danielle and Carlos went exploring in the woods, Jazz and Melanie were just relaxing on the porch getting a tan. Maddie was outside reading a book relaxing, while Jack, Addison, and Alan were out fishing on the lake. For the first Jack was actually wearing a T-shirt and shorts. And Danny and Carrie went swimming sometimes. At sunset though the halfa couple would just sit in the hammock on the porch and watch the sunset on the lake.

"Addison was right…for once Danny. For some reason this place is magical and I feel a lot better for coming up here with you guys." Carrie said while lying down with Danny in the hammock and had her hand on his chest feeling the heart beat through.

"Yup, I agree. It's like time stands still when it's just you and your love one just staring on end out over the water at the sunset. It just makes you feel good." Danny said with a calm voice and had his arm wrapped around her back having her close. "The greatest thing though now is I'm with you and we're here enjoying this."

"Didn't know you could be so cheesy." Carrie stated in mockery but she snuggled still.

"Har, har…very funny." Danny rolled his eyes before they gazed into each other's eyes. He took in her beautiful golden brown eyes as she did the same with his icy blue eyes before they both leaned in and had a long soft kiss. A minute later Addison came out the door and the two lovebirds' broke apart before they both notice that the older man seemed nervous about something.

"Hey Addison, what's wrong?" Carrie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Carrie I'm fine. I'm just going to the store to get some supplies." Addison answered while waving his hand and said further, "Danny you want to come and help me?"

"Sure." Danny agreed as he and Carrie got out of the hammock and walked toward the truck. Once Addison got on the driver's side, the boy halfa turned to his girlfriend, "Keep my spot warm and safe for me, Angel." Danny gave Carrie one quick kiss before the jumped in the truck.

"Sure thing Phantom. Don't take too long," Carrie pointed out as the truck took off down the road. She smiled as she turned back toward the cabin.

Down the road Addison and Danny got into a serious discussion. "Danny I need to talk to you about something." Addison said.

"Sure what is it?" Danny implied.

"Just in case I don't come back from overseas…" Addison was just about to say when Danny just cut right in.

"You can't be talking like that Addi. Don't ever say that you might not come back"

"I know cuz, but I want to get this off my back ever since I first came to see you guys. And to tell you the truth I can only tell you."

"Um ok…Go on." Danny wanted to what Addison was trying to say.

"If I don't come back from overseas, I want you guys to make Melanie one of the family, to help her if I don't come back. If something were to happen to me, well she doesn't have anyone in her family to go to. She's in the same boat as me of not having parents to be comfort by. And everyone here likes her. So after I leave on the plane tomorrow, can you tell them on what I told you?" Danny just sat there think for what he should do. But sure enough he said yes. "Thanks Danny, you're not just a cousin to me, you're like a brother."

"Any time Cuz anytime. Now once we're done at the store, let's celebrate when we get back." Danny said with a smile and his cousin nodded before he drove slightly faster toward the store.

Next morning, everyone woke up early to get ready for Addison's send off. He was wearing sand Camouflage and Brown boots. After having a big breakfast they all piled into the Fenton RV with Addison's military duffel bags and headed straight to the base. When the MP's saw the van show up at the main gate they had rifles at the ready but sure enough when their entire ID was valid, they were allowed to come through.

The plane was just starting up and everyone was at the terminal waving good bye on the Tarmac. Addison gave hugs and kisses all around. He gave an extra long kiss with Melanie. "I'll come home alive and I'll make sure of it." Addison promised his fiancée as Melanie just couldn't stop crying. Alan just gave a stern hand in saying good luck and be careful. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack just got in one big hug.

"Stay safe Addison and come home." Jack whispered into his ear.

"I will Uncle Jack, I will." Addison replied back. Then he move on to Danielle and Carlos who both were waiting. "Danielle and Carlos, even though I just got to know you both, I wanted to say..." all of a sudden both Carlos and Danielle leaped at him and embraced in one big bear hug before he can finish.

"Don't worry, you rock, dude," Carlos pointed out while Danielle nodded in agreement.

After he put them both down he moved onto Carrie. "Carrie I want you to look after Danny and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about that…I'll look after him, though I'm not sure on the whole don't do anything stupid part." Carrie stated sarcastically as Addison smiled; she then gave him a big hug with a kiss on the cheek.

Last but not least Danny. "Danny I'm sorry we didn't get spend time together much before but these last weeks were great to me. I want you to have something to hold on to for when I get back." Addison pulled out of his pocket a set of his old dog tags. "These are good luck take care of them alright."

"I will Addison." Danny replied gave him a big bear hug.

"One last thing Danny, before I go..." Addison whispered into Danny's ear." Remember what I said last night, and never let go of the one you love. Hang on to her Danny and you'll live happy with her for the rest of your life." As soon as he let go of his younger cousin he grabbed his bags and walked onto the plane. He took one last look at his family waving to them before he stepped on the plane.

There was not a Dry eye in sight after everyone waved good bye and good luck to Addison as he got on the plane. Even Alan looked sad to see him go, "Since I can't lie…he seems real cool to hang out with." He pointed out as Jazz hugged him.

Once the plane started moving everyone ran to the RV to try and make it to the end of the runway to watch the C-130 take off. Danny believes in his cousin about going overseas to fight. When they got to the end of the runway; Jazz grabbed a big sheet out of the RV rolled it over the side. It said "Good luck and come home Safe Addison."

As the C-130 started to lift off the Fentons and their friends started waving and with a mighty roar the plane roared right over them as it flew up and away to its destination. Danny and Carrie held each other tightly as they watched the plane fly away. Melanie then put a hand on each of Danny and Carrie's shoulder. "Come home safe cuz come back to all of us." Danny said as they just kept watching it disappear.

Someone though was smiling out of sight as well watching the plane fly away. "Success now I can put Faze one of my plan into work. Enjoy the moment whelps. Because you will be grieving soon." and with that the voice disappeared again with a chuckle echoing in the distance; following the plane to its destination.


	4. Chapter 4 Judgement day

**_This is how Addison becomes Ghost Recon its pretty sad though how it happens hope you enjoy it. I like to thank Chrissy San big time for helping me with this story still going strong_**

**_Disclaimer I dont own any of the Danny Phantom characters or the characters of Carrie Angel, Carlos, and Alan these belong to ChrissySan. the only characters I own in this is Addison Fenton AKA Ghost recon and Melanie Jones_** **_enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Judgement day

A couple of days after Addison left things were really quiet for the Fenton's. He left them the key to the cottage so that it can be used still while Addison was gone. Danny was always glued to the TV watching to see if anyone got hurt overseas.

"Danny Come on out side for a walk. You been stuck to the TV ever since Addison left." Jazz stated looking at her brother in concern.

"I know Jazz, but you know he's like an older brother to look up to. It would hurt if something happened to him." Danny replied still with his eyes glued to the TV. Just then Carrie came walking through the door with Melanie.

They went down to the local general store to get some needed things for the cabin. When Carrie saw Danny watching the TV she just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the front door.

Once they were outside down by the dock Carrie started to get her point across. "Come on Danny you have got to realize that Addison is doing his job if something happens they'll let us know. Soon Melanie will be leaving to go over there as well. When you told us what Addison told you in his truck, well we should look out for both of them not just Addison."

"Your right Carrie, I'm just..." he sat down at the end of the dock. Carrie followed suit. "Just what Danny?" Carrie asked looking at her man with a perplexed look. "I'm just... I've should have told him about us being half ghost. It was hard to keep it from him and now that he is over there if he..." Danny just couldn't say the last few words; he just looked over the water starring at nothing.

Just then Carrie put her arm around him to try to make him feel better. "Hey I know you wanted to tell him. I seen it in your eyes because he's the only Fenton left that doesn't know were half ghost. But listen Danny, when he gets back same with Melanie when they come back together from overseas. We will tell  
them together. Now come here and give me a kiss."

Their lips were just about to make contact when out of the blue; two pair's hands came out of the water and pulled Danny and Carrie in. Seconds later they came up spitting water. "Ha Ha I can't believe you guys fell for the old sit on the dock, great Idea Danielle." Carlos said and both clones were laughing the heads off.

"THAT'S IT YOUR BOTH DEAD!" Danny and Carrie Chorused and they both swam after Carlos and Danielle as fast as they can. Melanie was the porch just watching the 4 kids having a blast. Then she was startle when Maddie was just standing behind her. "Melanie are you feeling all right?" Maddie asked.

"Well I don't know. Ever since Addison left for Afghanistan, I've been getting these bad feelings maybe it's because he's over there and I'm over here or it's because well you know." Melanie trailed off her sentence but Maddie understood what he meant and finished  
her sentence.

"You mean if he comes back in a steel casket?" Melanie just stood there nodding in agreement and then her eyes started to water up.

Then she just broke out in tears, Maddie held the young lady in her arms trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Melanie listen for now we will just pray for you when you head out and for him to come home safe and sound. If it does happen you won't be alone Melanie you'll have us to look after you. Danny told us that you're the only one left of your family and that he promised Addison that we will take care of you if something were to happen but for now relax. It takes a while to get there he's probably in Germany or Dubai waiting on his next flight."

"You're right Madeline. I'm worrying too much, everything will be alright." Melanie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good now let's finish packing the groceries and just enjoy the day in the sun." Maddie stated and with that they went in the house to finish the groceries.

Later that day the phone rang at the cottage and Jack was the first to answer it. "Hello Jack Fenton speaking."

"Hey uncle Jack Its Addison calling from the Sand box." which was another term for Afghanistan. "Can you put it on speaker so everyone can hear?" Addison asked and with that Jack shouted to everyone that Addison was on the phone and soon enough everyone just stopped from what they were doing and huddle by the phone to hear how he was doing.

"Ok Addison it's on speaker, go ahead." Jack answer and with that Addison just greeted everyone all in one shot. "Hey guys, how's cottage life treating you?"Addison asked everyone in the room.

"We wish you back here instead man, what is like over there." Alan asked. "Well it's hot, sandy, and it smells a little funky and I only got off the plane just an hour ago. Can I talk to Melanie guys? I only got a couple of minutes before I  
get sorted out." Addison said.

"I'm here hung!" she shouted out loud. "Hey sweetie it's great to hear your voice. Listen KAF just decided to give us a room together when you come up, I know your upset not being with me but listen, and everyone there cares for you to Melanie. And if anything happens they will be there." She looked at everyone there who nodded their heads yes.

"OK Baby girl I got to go alright, everyone else, I'll send emails to you when I can. Love you guys, later." Addison said and everyone in unison said bye to Addison.

"Who were you talking to Addi?" His Sergeant asked. "Oh just the family boss telling them I made it here and that I'm safe." Addison replied.

"Well come on corporal let's get some chow and call it a night, we start leaving the wire in a couple of weeks." The sergeant stated and with that, they headed off to the mess tent.

The next day the Fenton's took off again to the base and again they had a little trouble with the MP's but they were excused as they were giving a big send off to Melanie.

It was all tears again as they said their goodbyes and good lucks to her. Maddie gave her a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek." Take care of yourself out there. We'll be sending care packages to you and Addison every week alright."

"Thanks Maddie, Thank you al,l ill makes sure you guys get any news on what's happening alright." Then she turned to Carrie and whispered something in her ear. Carrie just smiled, nodded, and gave Melanie a big hug.

Danny was wondering why that just happened and sure enough they said their goodbyes and she got on the plane.

With a mighty roar the plane started to move and rolled down to the end of the runway. Once the saw the plane take off Danny asked Carrie what all the whispering was about.

"Well Danny she told me the most important thing of becoming a woman." She said with a  
cocked eyebrow.

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

She came in closer and put her arms around him, then whispered into his ear. "That you never let go of the man you love." she stated and they both looked back at the airplane that was flying off into the sun.

"Well kids I think it's time we head back to Amity Park. We can still use the cottage for weekend outings. And the military will get a hold of us if anything happens which it won't so come on gang." Jack said and with that they all piled into their respected vehicles and head back to the US back to Amity Park.

In the Ghost Zone Technus was working on a project while Skulker was just pacing back and forth impatiently. "Well is it done yet?" He asked

"Just calm down for I Techus master of..." Technus was cut off when Skulker grabbed him by the throat. "If I hear the long lame speech again, I'm going to blow that brain of yours to bits. Now no long speech how long will it take to be ready." Skulker said staring down Technus.

"It's going to take a month maybe 2 now if you don't want it to be longer, GET OFF MY BACK AND LET ME FINISH IT!" Technus Shouted

"Good cause when this gets going, those whelps will finally be on my wall and I will just have to sit back and watch." the metallic ghost just started laughing sinisterly then Technus Joined in.

But little did they know there was a set of ears ease dropping on their conversation. "Man this is bad I better go tell Angel and Phantom about this." Ember said and sure enough she flew away hoping to find the Fenton Portal.

Meanwhile Vlad was in the Fenton Works making sure that everything was neat and ready for the family.

He was just about to head when all of a sudden the ghost slammed opened and ember came flying through without stopping. Vlad and Ember had no time to react and they collided. Vlad started getting up from the twisted knot that he and ember were tangled.

"My dear child, have you ever heard of knocking." He shouted

"Sorry gramps but I got to find Phantom and Angel. Are They here, I got some important info i get to them ASAP." Ember said in concern.

"I'm sorry Ember but they won't be back for a couple of days, there up in Canada. They went to spend a couple of days with Daniel's Cousin Addison and his Fiancé Melanie before they shipped out." Vlad informed her on the whole thing.

"Ok thanks Vlad when they get back tell them to meet me at my place, Skulker and Technus are up to no good and there think of getting some sort of revenge.  
I don't know but I'll try to get more Intel on this." Ember stated.

"Ok, when they get back I'll tell them to see you my dear." Vlad gestured.

"Thanks Vlad, you know ever since you lost the ability to go ghost you've seem kinder and wiser now."Ember stated and with that the ghost teen flew back into the portal and the doors closed.

Vlad was just about to turn to head up the stairs when he realized the mess that he and ember caused from the collision. "Well better get the cleaning supplies and garbage bags." he sighed and went to the closet to get the garbage and cleaning supplies.

In the next couple of days, the Fentons returned home, Vlad did mention about Embers message to the Halfas but Danny and Carrie just brushed it off like it was nothing. Usually it's always the same plan of hunting both of down so that he can mount there pelts on his wall.

All in all it's been very quiet for both the ghost teens except for the odd email messages that Danny receives from Addison once in a while with an odd photo.

One of Danny's favourite messages came with a couple of photos of Addison. One of them was with a group of local villagers holding up the fingers of peace. Another was taken out of the back of a C-130 ready to jump put into the black sky of the night.

The email stated: 

Dear Danny How are thing going with you and the family back home. Melanie and I are having a blast up here even though we still got a job to do. I hope you like the photos I've been sending and tell Aunt Maddie Thank you for the Care packages. Those wet naps she sent with the last package were a god send. Well I got to go kiddo, tell everyone that I and Melanie love you guy's thanks for the support and well be seeing you guys soon. 

Sincerely Addison  


Danny just sighed knowing that his cousin was doing a job that he loved doing. But in the back of his mind Danny had this funny feeling that something was going to happen ever since Addison left for Tour. Danny instantly started writing back.

Dear Addison 

Thanks for sending the picture of you with the group of villagers. It is nice to see people from other countries praying for peace, and your welcome on the packages. Mom sent a couple of more packages out today, you should be receiving them within a week. I have to go for now cuz. Be careful out there 

Danny. 

He was just about to get off the computer when Carrie came up on messenger.

SarcasticQueen: Hey lover boy, you coming out tonight or am I going to have to drag you out of there lol.

DFenton: IDK Carrie, Mom, and Dad are gone out for the night, and Jazz well... her and Alan went out for a while. So I'm stuck babysitting Danielle until one of them get back to relieve me.

SarcasticQueen: Don't say that's your excuse Danny, I know your still worried about Addison, but he's a grown up and he decided to do what he loves to do. Besides you can take Danielle along with us, I got Carlos we can drop them off somewhere while we get some time alone.

DFenton: Your right, ever since we had that talk in his truck, I've been hoping that the day would never come but if it happens, it happens. Alright Ill grab Danielle and well head out give me 5 minutes to get ready.

SarcasticQueen: Danny went I mean out, I mean out

DFenton: What do you mean?

There was no reply because within seconds Danny jumped when someone was taping his shoulder; the reaction caused him to fall back into his chair right on to the floor.

He was stunned to see a Carrie and Cary Angel in his room laughing from scaring him right out of his shoes.

Danny just gave a stern look but started laughing with them. But then the laughing went away because it reminded him of when Addison and Melanie had done almost the same thing a few weeks ago. "Hey Danny is Danielle around?" Carlos asked getting Danny's attention from his train of thought.

"Yeah she's in her room, but I wouldn't go in there just yet she's like her privacy." Danny shouted But Carlos took off.

"Boy you think those two are made for each other hey Danny." Carrie said but when she looked at him there was silence.

"Danny what wrong I know you worry about Addison but it's like I just said on the Computer, he chose what he wanted to do in life." She stated.

"I know Carrie but..." Danny at first was not able to get out the words. He just walked over to his bed, sat down and stared into space. Carrie followed suit and sat down right beside him rubbing his back.

"Danny you can tell me come on, I'm your girlfriend just let it out." She stated.

"Well remember the incident a while ago where I thought I almost lost you but Clockwork brought you back because of an incident wasn't supposed to happen." Danny said.

Carrie just gave a confused look, but she agreed. "Ok go on." she said.

"Well Clockwork told me something before he set the time back to bring you back to life. That once you choose a path in life there's no way of reversing it and well I can't remember the rest of it but you know what I mean right?" Danny said looking into his girlfriends hot pink eyes.

"Oh I see" Carrie answer looking a little bit worried. She then looked back her depressed boyfriend. "But if it does happen we will be there for each other and especially for Melanie. But for now we will make sure they will both come back safe." Carrie said smiling at Danny which made him feel a little bit better.

"Now were exactly are we going Angel?" Danny asked while changing into his ghost form.

"Well that is a surprise Phantom, you'll see when we get there after we let the other two go off and let them do their thing." Carrie stated before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Their lips were about to make contact when they heard a horrify screech from down the hall. Both Halfas looked at each other before running to Danny's bedroom door.

When the peaked around the corner all they saw was Carlos flying for his life away from a very cranky Danielle in only a towel shooting Plasma beams at him. "I told him not to go in there." Danny chuckled while stating the obvious.

Carrie covered her mouth and started giggling at the young Halfas who were fighting. Danielle saw this and blushed at all three of them. "This is kind of embarrassing." Danielle stuttered while trying to hide behind her door.

"Well anyways now that we got that behind us, get some close on cause were all going out." Carrie announced.

"Ok I'll just leave a note for my mom or dad to contact us ok." Danny stated.

And sure enough once Danny was done with his note, Danielle quickly came downstairs transformed and they all headed out for the evening.

Meanwhile at Kandahar Air field in Afghanistan 07:50, Addison just finished reading the email he got from Danny and was getting ready for a patrol.

Melanie just came walking in from her duty shift and was about to hit the hay. "Hey sweetie, I just received another email from Danny." Addison said but Melanie had a concern look on her face.

"You're going outside the wire today aren't you?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah we are just going down Hwy 4 making sure no one has planted any IED's along for the convoy."Addison answered.

Melanie just wrapped her arms around her man kissing him saying. "Listen honey, be very careful out there today, we got reports from the ANP that there's a lot of activity happening along that stretch of Highway."

"Don't worry Mel I'll be careful, the guys will watch my back while I watch their back ok. I'll be back in 2 hours and we can have some alone time alright." Addison reassured her.

"I got to get going alright, I love you Mel."

"I love you too Addison, come on back to me alright." She replied.

"I will." Addison finished and with that, the young soldier kissed his fiancée and left the shack to report to his vehicle.

Melanie just watched from her door at the one person she loved get ready to go on a dangerous job.

Within the hour the armoured fighting vehicle left the base for their patrol, up on a hill outside of the base, Skulker was watching the vehicle leave the main gate.

"That's the one, just wait soon you'll be in for a surprise. Technus is the decoy ready." Skulker asked in his communicator.

"Just hang on, it's almost in place there's these guys with robes following it try to take it out." Technus replied.

"Good soon the target will be ours for the taken and Faze 2 can begin." Skulker stated and with that he just watched as the vehicle was out of sight from the main base.

In the vehicle Addison was inside the back with 2 other Special Forces members from his unit, Kirby and Jake. Kirby was the machine gunner and Jake was Addison's fire team partner.

"Hey boss how's it going with you and that girl you're hanging out with in your bunk?" Kirby asked.

"First of all Kirb that's his Fiancée, and second it's none of your business." Jake replied.

"Hey guys don't worry as soon as we get back home were getting married in my uncles home town and you're all invited to come." Addison replied.

"Home can't wait to taste some of my mom's home cooked burgers on the BBQ." Kirb said.

"Yeah I just want to see my kids and my wife again." Jake sighed pulling out a photo of them. Addison looked over and saw the picture.

"You got a great family I can't wait to start one with Mel. We already got the kids name picked out and who's going to be the god parents." Addison remarked.

"Who will be the god parents Corporal?" Kirby asked hoping that Addison would say his name. "Kirb you can't take care of a gold fish you had before you left to come here." Jake Stated.

Kirby just started complaining on who he would make a great father figure while Addison and Jake were just laughing their heads off.

All of a sudden the vehicles stopped in their tracks Addison reported to the driver and crew commander and gunner on why they stopped.

The driver came on first reporting there was something blocking the road.

Addison went to peak outside of the hatch to get a glimpse. When he got a view  
his train of thought was going through is mind. "That's funny that looks like that person I saw fighting the lady a while..." But he did not get to finish his sentence because all of a sudden a large Explosion sent his vehicle 30 feet into the air.

Seconds later it came crashing down on its side. When the dust settle Addison came crawling out of the wreckage. Jake was the second person to come out of the vehicle Addison realized that he was yelling and screaming in pain.

"Jake what's wrong?" Addison yelled. Jake didn't replied because he was too busy screaming. When Addi crawled back He found out why Jake was screaming because beneath his left knee there was nothing.

Addison quickly reacted and applied a tourniquet to his buddy's leg and gave him some morphing to help calm him down. "Jake where's Kirby and the Crew, are they alright?" All Jake could do was nod no.

When Addi looked back at the vehicle there was a hand hanging on to the door. But on closer examination that's all there was nothing else. Then he realized that Kirby was sitting on that side of the vehicle.

Addison was about to crawl inside to see if anyone else survived, but when he tried to get in he felt a sharp pain inside him that made him immobilized.

When he got up to look inside nothing was moving inside the vehicle, Kirby was not even there nothing except his right hand was left, the crew well they were still in their seats but they were not moving.

Now that they were gone Addison made it back to Jake. "Boss is Kirby and the crew..." Jake asked, all Addison could do was just nod a negative.

He then started coughing up blood. "Hang on boss well get out of here; they should of herd the explosion from the base." Jake stated while trying to relax from his wounds.

But that wasn't the problem because seconds later bullets were flying right by them. Addison pulled Jake with all his strength to the over turned vehicle for cover.

Addison got into a perfect fire position and started taking out enemy forces from the distance. Jake followed suit grabbing the machine gun that was mounted in the back of the vehicle. One by one the enemy combatants were falling to Addison's and Jake rounds.

They kept the firefight up until friendly reinforcements showed up to help them out. "Ha you see Jake we are going to be alright." Addison said but then, he started coughing up more blood and he was having hard time breathing.

Seconds later he collapsed, Jake dragged himself over to his fallen fire team to help him get comfortable.

"Come on Addi don't give up the chopper will be here and will be going home man." Jake replied shaking all Addison could do was just give shallow breath but he then started to speak a little bit.

"Jake you are going to get out of here, I...I" Addison swallowed trying to clear his throat. "I don't think I'm going get out of here alive man." he stated.

"Dont say that man, you're going to marry Melanie and have those kids Brother you're not going to die." Jake said

"It's... Too... too late for me...me...J...Ja...Jake." Addison stuttered trying to get the words out. Just then the medics showed up helping Jake and Addison on to some stretchers. But all they could do for Addison was comfort him.

With his last few breaths Addison managed to get these last few words out whispering. "I love you Melanie and Danny, Carrie I...I... I'm Sorry that I didn't Keep my...my... Promise Cuz." and with that his breathing stopped. The medics did all they can to revive but it was no use, Addison was gone.

The Medics, Jake and the Quick Reaction Force all bowed there head for a minute of silence before taking what was left of Kirby the Vehicle Crew and Addison back to base where they can be ready for departure back to Canada.

Skulker watched on the hill a little ways smiling. "Good now Faze 2 can begin."

Technus later joined him with the figure that Addison saw. "What do we do with this thing?" he asked, Skulker just smiled replying

"We will bring it back with us to the ghost zone, i can use it as a moving practice target." and with that both ghosts disappeared.

A day later Back in Amity Park, Danny and Carrie were walking back from school.

"I think the rest of the day is going to be fun, I can't believe Mr Lancer almost gave me Detention for the stunt in the Gym." Danny stated.

"And I'll be able to get to relax with my man." Carrie implied they were just about to lean in for a kiss when Danny's cell phone went off.

"Argh can I at least get one kiss where it's not interrupted by someone or a ghost attack, that's all I ask." Danny complained.

When he answered the phone at first he was pissed. "Hello this better be important whoever is calling." Danny said frustrated.

"Hey Danny its Jazz you better get home now we need to talk." Jazz said on the other end line.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt me?" Danny demanded, but then he realized that there was someone crying in the background. "Jazz what's going on?" Danny asked but he never got an answer back.

He then hung up his phone. "Danny what's going on why did your sister call?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know Carrie but we will find out when we get back to my place, come on."

With that said and done Danny and Carrie transformed and flew back to the house. Before they got to the house, they changed back into their human form before turning the corner of the Fenton works. There was a dark blue car parked in front.

It had a plate that said Canada with five random numbers and a red plate with a silver leaf in the middle. Danny and Carrie Just shrugged a I don't know look and walked up the stairs to open the door.

When they walked inside everyone was on the couch. Jack was holding Maddie while she just kept crying. Jazz saw her brother and ran to him to embrace him.

"Wait what's going on, why is everyone crying?" Danny asked he then realized who the car belonged too.

"Danny this is General Blake, Addison's Commanding Officer." Jack statedand the General got up and went over to Danny.

"Wait Addison's Commanding Officer what's going on where Addison?" Danny Demanded.

The man just knelt down in front of Danny and Carrie holding out his hand saying. "I hate to say this son but Corporal Fenton was killed in action yesterday while in a firefight saving one of his fellow soldiers." the General stated and giving Danny Addison's full dog tags and Beret.

Carrie just covered her mouth and started whimpering on Danny shoulder. Jazz came and hugged the both of them. Danny just stared into space with tears filling up his eyes saying. "No it can't be, Addison is gone?"

"I'm truly sorry son; Corporal Fenton remains will be arriving at CFB Trenton in a couple of days. We will let the family decide where to bury him. His Fiancée Master Corporal Jones will be arriving today and be with you guys for as long as she wants. He... He was one of my best soldiers to the end. He will be decorated for what he did." with that Said the General walked outside with the Padre in close pursuit.

Seconds later Danielle walked in with Carlos right behind her. "All I'm saying is that guy looked a little creepy in the Uni..." She stopped talking when she notices everyone in the room crying.

"Danny what is going on?" She asked Danny didn't answer for the longest time, he just held Carrie in his arms he finally got courage to tell Danielle and Carlos that Addison a Warrior at heart, loved his family, loved what he did was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Negotiations

Chapter 5 Negotiations

Later that night after the announcement of his cousin's death, Danny never left his room not even to eat or shower. In his mind he was too upset on not telling Addison that he was half ghost. Danny remembered the last words that were said to him from Addi.

(Flashback)

"Danny I'm sorry we didn't get spend time together much before but these last weeks were great to me. I want you to have something to hold on to for when I get back." Addison pulled out of his pocket a set of his old dog tags. "These are good luck take care of them alright."

"I will Addison."

(End Flashback)

Danny cringed at the thought making a fist and smashing down hard into his soft mattress. He then grabbed both sets of dog tags; for the next while all he did was stare at them as they dangled from his hand. "Why didn't tell him, why?" He wondered out loud.

His sharp ears heard the sound of his bedroom door open gently. "Danny, you ok cuz?" Danielle asked making sure that he was not going to unleash any rage on her.

"Hey Danielle" Danny sighed; he tried to smile but failed miserably, "I'm alright; I just can't believe that Addison is gone. He was just with us and then later he's..." Danny eyes started to water, gripping the dog tags in his hand harder. Danielle saw this; she frowned in worry before walked over to the bed and sat down beside her sadden cousin.

"Hey I know you miss him, and it's hard to say good bye. But you have to face the facts that Addison is gone now and we have to be there for Melanie to help her at this time in her life." Danielle stated surprisingly maturely even for her.

Danny was taken aback at her reply before he sighed, "Your right Danielle. I have to accept that he's gone and he's not coming back. Thanks for helping me feel a bit better Danielle, when Carrie or Jazz are not around I can always count on you to help me out."

Danielle cocked an eyebrow at this gesture and replied while crossing her arms. "Oh so when you don't have your girl or your actual sister around, I'm your last resort for help is what you're saying."

"I didn't mean it like that." Danny replied holding up his hands in defense.

"It's ok. I know you don't really mean it," Danielle said with a small smile before punching him in the arm; she then jumped off the bed before saying further, "Now come downstairs and come grab something to eat. Melanie will be here shortly and she's going to need our support ok."

"I'll be down in a minute." Danny only answered before his clone gave him a quick smile and left the room. The boy halfa did feel a little better from Danielle but he still couldn't get over the fact that Addison is dead and nothing can bring him back.

A little while later Danny was just coming downstairs to grab something; suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Hang on I'm coming." Danny replied. When he opened the door he was shocked to see a young lady out in the rain in her uniform drenched from head to toe. He knew who it was right away, seeing the wet blonde strands from underneath the hood. "Melanie, please come in." He stated as the young lady walked in and sure enough everyone who heard Melanie's name all came rushing over to greet her with a big hug.

As soon as everyone comforted her with open arms they all sat down in the living room and found out how Addison died. "His fire team partner Jake told me that the vehicle stopped and Addison saw something that was in front of them before they got hit by the enemy. The crew and Addison's machine gunner Kirby didn't survive the initial blast, but Addi came out first looking like he only got scratched up. However they found out later that something ruptured inside him which caused internal bleeding and killed him before he can get medical help." Melanie told while rubbing herself dry from the towels Maddie gave her; everyone sat in silence before the blonde woman continued, "Jake was the only one to survive the explosion. He said that Addison saved his life by mending his leg and helping him into cover during the fire fight. Then the bleeding took its toll..." Melanie tried to finish the story but she just started to cry.

"There, there Melanie, come on." Maddie said in a motherly soothing voice while patting her sobbing young woman, "We'll get something to eat. We got a big day tomorrow and it's going to be rough on all of us." The red-brownish haired mother helped Melanie to the kitchen.

Everyone else followed except for Danny who just looked outside at the rain, pondering on what Melanie meant when she said Addison saw something before the explosion. Before he can think further, another knock at the door came. He went to answer it, but he didn't need to since Carrie just phased through the door in her ghost form like there was no tomorrow. "Danny we got to go, there's a problem down at the docks, Desiree and the Box Ghost are giving the Warehouse workers some trouble an... wait what's the matter Danny?" The girl halfa asked with a confused look.

"Shhh… I'll explain on the way." Danny answered as he glanced over at the kitchen to make sure Melanie didn't come wandering back in the living room, "Right now be quiet, Melanie is here in the kitchen." He quickly changed into his ghost form and they both flew off to the warehouse to deal with the ghost problem.

On the way Danny told Carrie about how Addison fought to his last breath. Then he told her how Addi saw a figure floating in front of the vehicle before it got hit. "I see, but I still don't understand about the floating figure." Carrie commented while looking confused. "Which for some odd reason, isn't a total shock to me." But then the gears started turning in her head asking. "You think this was the warning that Ember tried to give us a while back?

"I don't know Carrie," Her boyfriend only answered while shrugging, "But we'll find out later. Right now I just want to get back to my folks. Also are you ok coming with us to the ramp ceremony?"

"Oh no, I'm totally against the idea." Carrie sarcastically implied before saying further, "Danny of course I'm ok with it. Your my boyfriend and I'll be there for you anytime you need it. Now let's go kick some ghost but." Carrie said before she took off like a bullet.

Danny just smiled with a tear in his eye watching his beautiful ghost girlfriend fly right up to the wishing and box loving ghosts before whispering to himself. "Addi was right; I'm going to hang onto her for the rest of my life. Thanks, cuz where ever you are." He then flew faster to help out Carrie with fighting off the troublesome ghosts at hand.

--

Meanwhile

In the Ghost Zone someone new was just waking up. He started moaning while rubbing the back of his head. "Man what the hell happened?" He asked in a familiar voice only it had an echo effect, "I know I passed out but for how long and where am I?" He sat up and glanced around, taking notice that he was in some kind of a swirling green and black world with floating doors everywhere. He stood up and was confused to see he was on some green island; he knew this WASN'T the Military base, "Wait…where's Jake and the LAV?" He started panicking while walking around in circle. "Wait my compass! Please let me still have it."

When he started looking through his clothes, he was shocked to find that he what he was wearing had changed. His sand camouflage pants, shirt, fragmentation vest and tactical vest turned into black, grey and, white digital cameo. His boots and gloves went from tan to white, and his brown t-shirt was replace with at tight white neck shirt. Was this someone's idea of a joke? Put him in different clothes and leave him in some place he never been to?

"Ok Addi calm down." He said, while breathing and started to count to 10 to relax his nerves before saying further, "Just find your compass, look in the mirror to see your complexion." He said as he was digging for his compass. When he pulled it out and glanced inside the small glass thing that showed his reflection somewhat, he was relieved when he saw his skin the same color. But then he was startled when at a closer look at his eyes.

They were no longer dark piercing brown. They were bright yellow and his bush cap was now the same color of his clothes. "What has happen to me?!" He cried forgetting his calm therapy and shouted further, "WHERE AM I?" Addison shouted. But nothing answered…just the eerie quiet of the Ghost Zone. All of a sudden a dark voice came up behind him. "Oh I will tell you where you are. But you won't be able to adjust when I'm done with you."

Addison slowly turned around and gasped slightly.

--

Later that morning Danny was still in bed trying to get some sleep from the late night battle he and Carrie had with Desiree and the Box ghost. He was still aching from the giant wooden crate that was thrown at him by the stupid box-loving ghost.

He didn't even stir when Jazz, Alan, Danielle, Carrie, Carlos, Tucker, and Sam came into his room. All were wearing funeral clothing and were ready to go to the funeral. Tucker made sure the coast was clear of Melanie before giving a nod to Carrie. She smirked slightly before she made a quick zap of pink ecto energy to her sleeping boyfriend's behind. It was a little funny to see him jump up out of bed and onto the floor. But it wasn't as funny as how Addison and Melanie did it.

"Ouch what was that for?" Danny complained but then he realized why he was woken up like that. He took notice of everyone's current clothing; today was the day that Addison was coming home for the final time.

"Danny we got to head out within the hour and you're not even ready yet." Jazz implied looking very annoyed at her brother's lack of respect.

"Okay Jazz calm down, Danny is like this because the stupid Box Ghost sent a crate flying his way last night. How would you feel if you got hit by a hard wooden box?" Carrie jumped in, coming to Danny's rescue as he got to his feet, "Besides we all have to be there for Melanie today due to the fact Addison is coming home."

Danny thanked his girlfriend before Jazz sighed, "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just upset is all."

"I think we all are." Sam pointed further.

Everyone agreed and one by one they all left Danny's room. Carrie was the last one to leave. But before she left to let Danny changed, she looked back to see if he was ready for today. He noticed her concern look before nodding to her and saying, "Don't worry Carrie; everything is going to be ok. Today we'll all get through this." He gave his girlfriend a smile. She nodded, returned his smile before walking out. However as soon she left, Danny frowned quickly and let out a heavy sigh. "Today is going to be a hard day."

--

Within 30 minutes, Danny was dressed in a black suit and tie. Everyone was waiting downstairs; even Vlad and Lauren were coming. Once Danny was down at the bottom of the steps, Jack gave the signal and everyone filed outside to their respected vehicles along with 2 military escort vehicles. Once they left going through traffic was actual very quick even the border crossing into Canada was no hassle then before. As soon as they got to CFB Trenton, there was a lot of people along the fence line dressed in red, waving the country's flag, and holding up random posters.

As soon as everyone was at the terminal the C-17 Globe master Transport touched down and was starting to taxi into position. News teams, cameras and, reporters were all there. Police were lined up ready with the motor pool; the honor guard marched into position and the five Hurst's were all lined up ready to go. Even the CDS and the Governor General of Canada was there. "I can't believe all this happens just for some soldiers coming home." Tucker stated but all he got was a kidney shot to the gut from his girlfriend Sam for being so rude at a time like this.

One by one the pall bearers each carried off the first four of five soldiers. The base staff all saluted there fallen comrades, the honor guard presented arms and the piper played a tune for each of the soldiers. Once each coffin was loaded into a Hurst the family of each soldier was allowed to walk up to it and say their goodbyes.

Once the four were loaded up the last and final soldier started to come off the plane. Danny and the other knew this was Addison. "Well family there's Addison coming off the plane now. He's finally home." Jack said trying to be tough like usual, but a single tear went down his cheek. Melanie just burst into tears when she saw his casket being marched off to the last Hurst. Maddie quickly held her tightly to comfort the poor. Carlos actually gave a saluted to Addison as the soldiers carried him to his ride.

"He was a great guy." The young boy clone of Carrie whispered with a depressed look on his face. Everyone had tears running down their face. Danny looked on as he saw his cousin being marched right past him; he said softly, "You did your duty and served to protect your country brother." Carrie glanced over to see her boyfriend's blue eyes were close and silent tears were starting to come out; she put her hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to glance over at her. He sighed and hugged her while she cried onto his shoulder.

Once Addison remains were in the Hurst all the Fentons and their friends walked up to the casket to say their goodbyes. Maddie had to help Melanie walk because she collapsed when she touched the casket. Tucker and Sam just frowned down at the casket. They both wished they could have gotten to know Addison better. Danielle was crying harshly while Carlos kept his arm around her shoulders.

The last 2 people to touch it were Danny and Carrie. The boy halfa just stood there for the longest time looking at the casket. Then he looked at Carrie saying, "Carrie, I'm going to find out who did this. After all of this, I'm going into the Ghost Zone to find what Ember was trying to tell us a while back. I will make them pay for what they did to my family, Melanie and Addison. They will pay." Carrie noticed Danny was starting to cry again and tensing up his fist.

By this reaction she immediately grabbed his hand to help calm him down. "We'll get the one who was responsible for this Danny." Carrie replied; even if she was crying as well, she had a determined look on her face. The couple then walked off to the escort vehicles holding each other tightly. Once they stepped into the car, all five Hurst's headed out in front of them and they followed suit. Addison was to be buried in Amity Park by request of Jack and Maddie. It was going to be one long drive along the Highway of Hero's.

Everyone in the cars were truly touched when they saw every overpass, shoulder, vantage point along the Highway covered with people paying their respects to the soldiers coming home. "Wow I never knew the people of this country would do something like this." Tucker said with a frown while Sam sighed.

"Tucker these people are paying their respects for their fallen countrymen. It's been like this ever since Canada entered the war in Afghanistan on terror." Jazz explained.

Soon enough each Hurst took a separate route with its own caravan and police escort and the Fenton's were following the last Hurst to the states back to Amity Park. When they got to the border the Canadian and American border guards let them through immediately and paid their respect to the fallen soldier and family.

Once they got to Amity Park people gather at the grave site where Addison was to be buried. When they finally came to a halt a small group of soldiers were there ready to give the 21 gun salute. Before the coffin went into the ground the flag was removed with a beret from his regiment and his medals and they were all given to Melanie as a token of her Fiancée Sacrifice for his country. Once the flag was passed over, the piper played the lament and the 3 volleys were fired. Everyone jumped when the shots went off.

At the last shot the pall bearers started lowering the casket. Danny couldn't help it; being a boy, he tried to hold back the tears again but he just wasn't able to. He just let it all out. Carrie and Jazz grabbed both of his arms to try and comfort him to ease the pain of his suffering, but he just fell to his knees letting his emotions out. Carrie leaned down beside him and put her arm over his back, feeling tears come flowing out of her eyes as well.

Once the ceremony was over and everyone started to leave one by one including Melanie, Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and Lauren. The kids all stayed for a while longer at the site think of the good times they had with Addison. Then Danny broke the silence by saying, "Guys tomorrow I'm going to tell Melanie about my secret. She's now part of the family and since I can't tell Addison; she deserves the truth. You guys don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to.

There was silence; Danny watched as Carrie, Carlos, Danielle, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all gave him determined looks. His girlfriend spoke, "Come on, Danny. We are with you all the way. We might as well tell her about you, me, Carlos, and Danielle being halfas, and about where we were when the battle in the mall happened." Carrie implied holding Danny's hand gently.

"Yeah dude. Sam and I will be there as well." Tucker stated while putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah lil bro. We all want to know what happened to Addison." Jazz added while folding her arms.

"Yeah, let's find out why Addi died! He was an awesome dude!" Carlos cried while holding up a fist and Danielle nodded.

Danny looked at each face until his eyes landed on Carrie's pretty face. She nodded and he smiled, "Thanks guys. Guess I am lucky." He stated before he gripped Carrie's hand and turned to the others, "Let's head home."

--

In the Ghost Zone

Addison was confronted by one of the Ghost Zones great hunters, Skulker. "Ah new prey to practice on, hope your more sporty then the rest." He implied pointing his hand at a cage full of animal ghosts.

Addison was terrified at first, backing up ever so slowly until he was cornered up against a rock. He desperately checked himself over to find anything to fight back with. He went through every pocket, any hideaway spot that was on him. He then pulled put what look like a multi tool of some sorts. This changed Addison's look of fright into a look of confidence. "Well you think you take me on Skull head or whatever your name is." Addison replied getting into a battle stance.

"Well now we can have some fun." Skulker said and with that he fired a couple of missiles at Addison, but what happened surprised the both of them. When Skulker launched the missiles, Addison quickly dodged with a quick combat roll. Then he leaped into mid air, flew at Skulker striking him across the head with his right combat boot.

"Wow never knew I can do that." Addison said out loud with both shock and cheer.

"Lucky shot." The Ghost hunter growled as he slowly got to his feet, "But now I'm not going to go easy on you." Skulker snarled charging up a laser on his arm.

"Ha you're not going to go easy on me, who said I was not going to go easy on you." Addison bantered holding up his fist giving the come and get me fingers.

Skulker saw this and it got him furious. He then charged at Addison at full speed but the new ghost was quicker. At the last second, Addi quickly dodged to the side of the oncoming attack, grabbed Skulker's arm, brought it into an arm lock, pushed him down to the ground and, quickly held the blade of his multi tool at Skulker's neck.

"I see you can be more useful than just being prey. How would you like to make a deal?" Skulker managed to imply, despite the blade against his neck; but since he was in armor and his real form was inside the head, cutting Skulker's head off wouldn't do anything.

"Why should I make a deal with you? You're in no position to deal metal head." Addi replied holding Skulker to the ground, while glaring down at the hunter.

"Well I know who or what it was that caused your vehicle to go up in smoke, and I know your relatives that are still in the land of the living." Addison stared before he put the blade away and got off of Skulker; the ghost hunter got to his feet while the yellow-eyed young man ghost gave his opposite a suspicious look.

"Go on…"

Skulker smirked, "If you don't want me to harm them, you will help me hunt down the fame ghost kids that keep sending us back here. Once your task is complete, I will let you go and I will not harm your family. So is it a deal?" The ghost hunter held out his hand.

"Wait you know what took me out and you know my family relatives. How... how do I know that I can trust you in the first place?" Addison questioned while folding his arms.

In the distance, Ember McLain was watching the whole ordeal. She knew if she got too close to get in a listen, Skulker would blast her in a second. Ever since she came over to Danny and Carrie's side, the rock ghost girl had to be careful around some of the evil ghosts. And Skulker knew of the whole thing. But on the other hand, this new ghost that just showed up out of nowhere was getting her very curious. She took a gamble and decided to get a closer look.

"Ok Ember get a hold of yourself so you can get enough info. Then get your butt out of here." Whispering to herself while scowling, trying to hear what the two were saying. She hid behind a large rock and overhead,

"If you want young man, I will help train you how to use your powers and how to take out these ghosts that took your life." Skulker implied trying to suck Addison into the deal. He knew it was HIMSELF who had Addison killed, but the new ghost didn't know that. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to finally kill Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel.

Ember started to slowly peak over a rock that was just about fifty feet away from the two talking ghosts. "Well I can use some help on getting around here and if I have power, but I don't need help learning how to hunt or fight. I did that when I was living." Addison answered holding his hand to his chin. Ember quickly ducked down when she saw one of them flinch thinking that she may of been spotted. She slowly started to take another small peak around the rock. After a long pause, Addison finally stated, "Alright Skulker I'll help you get these ghost kids only if you keep your word on staying away from my family. But if you step out of line with me, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. Agreed?" Addison said holding out his hand.

Skulker smirked evilly, "I promise you boy, nothing will happen to your family, but you better keep your end of the bargain." The ghost hunter grabbed Addison's hand giving it a firm shake. Addison didn't know but Skulker crossed his fingers behind his back; which Ember saw.

"That little dirty, lying, cheating, backstabber…" Ember stated unfortunately too loud. All of a sudden Addison quickly turned his head towards the rock that Ember was hiding behind. "Skulker we're not alone. There's some else here."

"Why do you say that? I didn't hear anything?" Skulker implied looking around frantically trying to find what Addison was talking about.

Ember heard Addison come walking over and she quickly went invisible before she started to fly off. Just in time too, because after she took off Addison came around the rock that she was hiding from when realizing nothing was there he gave a quick shrug to Skulker and they both took off to Skulker's Island.

--

When Ember made sure that no one was following her, she turned visible and headed as fast as she could back to her place. "Oh man this is really bad. Angel and Phantom are in big trouble now; they should have come to me earlier when Skulker was planning this. But they had to ignore my last message. Typical." Ember said yelling to herself.

All of a sudden she was hit by a blast of technical Ecto rays. Ember cried out in pain and fell to one of the floating rocks. After the crash landing she tried to get up to see who was the one that shot at her, but she was unable to focus her sight on her attacker and she passed out going limp from the pain that was inflicted on her. A pair of feet landed beside her.

"Nice try child. But who forgot about the third wheel in my partners plan for I Technus, Master of all things..." but he was interrupted when Ember gave a loud moan of pain from her attack despite her being unconscious. "Seriously can I for once get to complete my intro without getting interrupted?" Technus yelled angrily before he picked up the young teen ghost and flew off with her to god knows where. "You won't be able to get your news out until it's too late." Technus cackled and just kept on flying to his destination.


	6. Chapter 6 The Engagement

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Engagement**

The next morning at the Fenton's, Danny and Carrie told Melanie the whole story about the both of them and Carlos and Danielle being half ghosts. At first it was hard to get her to believe this was true. She thought it was all one big joke. "Come on…who can be half dead and half alive at the same time?" The blonde woman chuckled.

But when the whole family nodded in agreement with Danny and Carrie, Melanie was starting to get really confused. Until finally Danny, Carrie, Danielle and, Carlos all transformed into their ghost forms.

When the transformation was complete, Melanie was just speechless at first trying to get the words to come out of her mouth. "Melanie I know this is hard for you take in all at once but we wanted to tell you and Addison ever since we first met." Carrie said standing next to Danny, with a serious look on her face for once.

Melanie still was speechless even after they all changed back to human form. After 5 minutes of silence she finally started say something but when a couple of words started to come out, she just fainted to the floor.

Everyone gasped at this and quickly rushed over to help her up. "She's going to be alright guys. She just has a bump on the head and she took in way too much information. Let's put her up in the guest bedroom and let her rest." Jazz stating the obvious while Jack and Alan picked up Melanie and brought her up stairs.

"Good, in the mean time Carrie and I will go looking for Ember to find out about what Skulker was planning." Danny stated while he and Carrie transformed back into their ghost form.

"Awesome I can't wait to kick some butt." Carlos shouted excitedly while Danielle nodded in agreement.

Both clones were just about to follow them when Danny stuck up his hand in a no gesture. "No guys, you two stay here and go on patrol in case if a ghost attacks the city. You two, Tucker and Sam will be the only one to watch over until we get back. I don't know how long we will be gone." Danny ordered.

Both of the clones had a very disappointing look on their faces. When Carrie saw the reaction on the two of them, she took them off to the side and gave them a little pep talk. "Listen the reason why we're not letting come with us is that we want you guys to stay safe. Who knows what will happen if you guys got into trouble in there. So when we get back from the Ghost Zone, we'll go out someplace, alright?"

"Oh ok Carrie but if anything happens to you two, call us alright." Danielle replied looking worried at her big brother and his girlfriend.

"Don't worry guys will call if we need you in the meantime, keep the home fires burning while were gone." Carrie said, and she kissed both of them on the forehead. Danielle just smiled while Carlos cringed when Carrie kissed him.

When Carrie was finished and started to walk back to portal, Danny just gave her a really confused look. "What was that all about Carrie?" Danny asked.

"Well you said awhile back that in the future you wanted kids, Well why not get some practice now. Besides you were practicing when you told them not to come." Carrie stated smirking and cocking an eyebrow towards Danny.

All Danny could do was blush and stutter his words. Carrie just giggled and grabbed him by the collar and took off through the portal, while everyone else except for Danielle and Carlos went back to see how Melanie was recuperating.

Carlos was getting a little upset from not going on the mission. All he was doing was pacing back and forth in the lab while Danielle started to take out ghost targets in the range with her Ecto rays.

"Man every time we want to help out with any problem, we just get pushed aside and told to wait." Carlos said still pacing with his head looking down.

"If they didn't want us to go with them Carlos then it's for a good reason, they don't want to see us get hurt. Besides look what happened when we ventured near Skulker's Island." Danielle said while snap shooting at any targets that pop up.

"Hey that was not my fault. You wanted to take a short cut to go see Danny and Carrie." Carlos shouted out in defence giving a stern look at Danielle.

"Okay but still we have a lot to learn from them, Carlos and they know better. Besides we're looking after the city, and if they're in trouble they will call us. Now come on and get over here. So you can start working on your aim. That last battle in the mall, you were all over the place." Danielle chuckled while Carlos just came over and started bickering.

They were just about to call it a day and head back up stairs when all of sudden; Melanie came rushing down the stairs with Jack and Maddie right on her tail. "Kids get downtown we got a ghost problem at the nasty burger. Youngblood is taking the grownups hostage and..." Before Maddie was about to say the rest, she notice Melanie going for the weapons that Jack created for Addison. She knew the rifle was already coded to Addison's voice, the K-bar never was able to work, and the sniper rifle would be too much on over kill, so Melanie grabbed the pistol, three magazines, and a Fenton Thermos. When she took the pistol off the wall it immediately activated and keyed into Melanie's voice recognition. "Jack I thought those would only work for Addison's voice." Maddie said looking at Jack with a disappointing look.

"I guess I caught Melanie's voice on the same tape with Addison's." Jack replied shrugging his shoulders trying to look innocent.

"Melanie please don't go out there, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Maddie tried to explain but sure enough, Melanie was already gone upstairs and out the door.

Danielle and Carlos just stood there with dumbfounded looks on their face. "Um did what just happened... Happen?" Carlos said breaking the silence in the room.

"Kids get going and look after Melanie, she doesn't know what she's getting into." Maddie ordered and without a second to lose Danielle and Carlos quickly transformed into their ghost forms and flew through the ceiling on the way to the Nasty Burger. "Now you mister have a lot of explaining to do on why you were recording Addison's and Melanie's voices to activate those weapons." Maddie growled, grabbing Jack by the ear and pulling him up the stairs.

"Ouch that hurts sweetie come on let go." Jack cried as he was being pulled upstairs.

On the way to the Nasty Burger Carlos and Danielle kept a close eye, but stayed back just in case Melanie tried to shoot back at them. She was still in shock that she found out that they were half ghosts after all.

"So how are we going to do this? Are we going to let her do all the work or should we phase through the roof of the truck and get ready to jump into action when she stops?" Carlos asked looking at Danielle with a concerned look.

"Well she may get scared and crash her truck and that would be worst. But we can't just let her go in by herself. How about when she steps out of the truck and faces Youngblood, we jump in between them get into battle stance." Danielle suggested looking at Carlos. Both of them agreed and sure enough the nasty burger was in sight.

"You ready for some fun?" Danielle asked, all Carlos did was nodded a yes and he had a big grin on his face. When all three of them arrived at the Nasty Burger, panic was all over the place; Youngblood was throwing tables and blasting meal trays.

Melanie quickly got out of the truck and took cover by the driver's door, trying to get a peek inside. Danielle and Carlos landed right next to Melanie trying to also see what was going on inside.

Just then Melanie caught a glimpse of the two out of the corner of her eye and she quickly turned around pointed the pistol at them.

"Whoa Melanie calm down!" Carlos cried, "We come in peace!"

"Yeah, we're on your side, remember? You don't have to shoot us." Danielle said nervously sticking her hands up.

"Yeah were good please don't hurt us." Carlos whined like coward as he was hiding behind Danielle.

"Well don't sneak up on me." Melanie shouted but then she started talking in a calmer tone. "Listen I know you guys think that I don't know what I'm doing but..." she paused for a moment looking at the two. "I want to do this. Addison was talking about retiring after his 25 years of service and help with the family business. Now that he's gone, I want to carry out his dream. Will you guys help me?" Danielle and Carlos looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Melanie giving her a positive smile and nodded to help Melanie. "Ok since you guys know how to deal with these kinds of incidences, what's the plan on how to deal with this?" Melanie asked.

Carlos and Danielle gave Melanie a quick intelligence report on Youngblood. How he may look like a little kid, he packs a whole lot of punch.

"Okay so what do we do?" Melanie asked looking at the two hybrids who were trying to ponder up a plan.

"Usually Danny and Carrie come up with the plans but here's what we do. Melanie, pass me the Thermos and take up a fire position here, Carlos you're going take the thermos and wait for my signal to cap him but wait until Melanie is pinning him down with the pistol." Danielle said trying to draw the plan with her finger on the asphalt.

"Okay Danielle what are you going do in this?" Melanie asked.

"I'm going to draw him out of the Nasty Burger and I will give you the signal to start laying shots on him." Danielle stated.

All three of them agreed with the plan. And before they took there positions Melanie loaded the pistol, readied the weapon. Melanie just had to say four words that are usually said before every action gun fight in a video. "Locked and loaded kids." and sure enough they all took their positions.

"Ha, man these humans are so gullible, I haven't had this much fun since we captured all the grownups and brought them on the ship. But then that Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel destroyed my plans and my ship." Youngblood said scaring the last of the town's people out of the restaurant.

"Well you're going to have another Phantom ruin your plans pal. Because today, you are going back from where you came." Said a young female's voice.

Youngblood turned around to see Danielle standing at the front door of the Nasty Burger, leaning up against the frame.

"And just how are you going to do that? With girly powers?" Youngblood stated before laughing.

Melanie was still behind the truck waiting for Danielle signal and waiting to get a clear shot and Carlos was now at the back door of the kitchen, invisible waiting to make his move once Youngblood was pinned down.

"Come on Danielle quit stalling." Melanie whispered to herself. To tell you the truth Melanie never did like waiting. She was always go, go, go. There were even some times where on base that she would be given orders and before they were finished she was already out the door trying to complete the job, whether it was setting up a road block for a special event or conducting mounted patrols from the MP's outpost on a training exercise. Though sometimes, this did get her into a little trouble.

"Well for starters, I don't have girly powers stupid, and second Melanie now!" Danielle shouted and without a second to lose, Melanie started firing at Youngblood before he could even react.

Once realizing that he was taking hits by Melanie's pistol, Youngblood dove behind a tipped over table and started firing back with his slingshot. Danielle quickly flew back to the truck and to fire off Ecto rays when Melanie had to reload a mag.

The battle kept on going for 5 minutes and Melanie was down to her last mag. "Man you think that kid is out of ammo by now? Melanie asked fishing for her last mag from her pocket. "Well if Carlos doesn't get him in the thermos by the time you're out of ammo, will be in big trouble." Danielle said in a concern tone firing back at Youngblood.

Sure enough though, Carlos was in position right behind Youngblood just out of sight.

"Wow you girls can't even hit the broadside of a barn, your aim is terrible." Youngblood gloated thinking for sure he had this fight in the bag.

"Well maybe they weren't aiming at you for a reason punk." Carlos said with a smirk charging up the thermos.

Before he could even react, Youngblood was sucked right in to the thermos, yelling all the way until Carlos slammed the lid shut.

Danielle and Carlos made sure the coast was clear before transforming back into human form. "I'm going to have to get use to you guys doing that for now on am I." Melanie asked looking strangely at the two kids.

"Yeah but you'll get the hang of it, we're family... Well... a... you know what I mean." Carlos shrugged trying to get the words out.

Melanie and Danielle just started laughing while Carlos started to blush. Once they got the laughter out of there system, Melanie asked both of them if they wanted Ice cream. Carlos and Danielle nodded and sure enough they all climbed into the truck and took off to the closet Ice cream stand.

On the way Danielle was asking questions about how Melanie was so good with a Pistol. "Well Danielle, that's my primary weapon when I'm at work. That and my main rifle I take on patrol." Melanie answered the young girl.

"Can you teach me to be a better shot Melanie?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Sure I'll help you out Danielle, If I can teach a no hook Private how to fire a 50 Calibre Machine gun mounted on top of a truck, I'm would be more than happy to help you with your aim." Melanie said patting Danielle on the head.

"Wait, you got to fire a 50 Calibre Machine gun?" Carlos asked jumping up and down on the back seat.

Melanie just started telling the both of them her stories of how being in the army was fun and shooting big guns is great while on the way to get ice cream.

Meanwhile...

In the Ghost Zone, things were a different story for Danny and Carrie. When they got to Ember's place they were just in shocked how the place looked ransacked. Drawers were empty and left open with all the stuff on the ground, some of the posters were ripped off the wall, And Ember's bed and couch was flipped over.

Carrie was even more shocked when she picked up Embers diary which was ripped, tattered and pages were out on the floor. It was probably containing some valuable information about what Ember saw a while back before she went missing.

"Who would do something like this; I mean I know Ember is a bit of a hot head but destroying everything in her room?" Carrie rolled her eyes, "Come on…Whoever did this took Ember as well." The girl halfa pondered holding Embers diary close to her.

"Don't worry Carrie, will find Ember will get her back." Danny stated holding Carrie close to him.

Carrie did feel a little better what Danny said, but the only problem was, where would they start looking? The silver-haired ghost girl looked around the room for a little longer before she spotted something out of the corner of her eye under the flipped bed. "Hey Danny come and take a look at this." She shouted. Her boyfriend immediately came over to what she looking at. On closer examination they could see that it was a piece of a cape or robe. It was black with little green lines running through it like a computer chip.

It suddenly came to both of them when they realized who this belonged to. "Technus." The both said in unison.

"Okay we know Technus is behind destroying Ember's room. But why is he helping Skulker?" Danny pondered for a moment pacing back and forth through the room thinking.

"Well maybe it's because of that message she gave my dad a while back. Maybe she was being followed and that's why she went missing." Carrie suggested looking at her boyfriend with a puzzled look.

"Agreed, I think it's time we paid Skulker and Technus a visit, let's hope we're not too late for Ember sake." Danny stated looking out the window into the eerie sky of the Ghost Zone.

Carrie agreed before they both left Embers place and flew off into the Ghost Zone looking for their missing friend.

--

On Skulker's Island, things were blowing up all over the place. Addison was avoiding every explosive that was coming at him. "Good your agility has improved greatly, now start firing back at me." Skulker commanded Addison hid behind one of the rocks that were not yet destroyed. When Skulker flew by, Addison aimed his hand and tried as hard as he can to fire off a plasma ray, but nothing happened.

"Time out, Skulker let's take a couple of minutes." Addison shouted at the ghost hunter.

"Oh the excuse now, I'm tired, I'm hungry, answer me recruit." Skulker shouted back.

"Hey we have been at this for a couple of days, so far I've been able to fly, improve my hand to hand combat skills, turn invisible and intangible, and increased my strength. But every time to tell me to take a shot at you with a plasma ray; nothing happens." Addison Argued.

Skulker was more impressed with this person would even stand up, right in his face. Addison then let out a heavy sigh walking to the rock that he was just hiding behind and sat down with his hands up in his face.

"Oh cheer up. You will get it shortly. You just need something to boost it out of you." Skulker implied sitting down next to Addison trying to cheer him up. This was probably the first time Skulker had said something nice to anyone before. "Now think lad, what you think can help you get that power out?" he asked.

Addison pondered on this for a minute scratching his chin hoping it would help try to get his thoughts rolling. "Well for most of my life except for when I was really young, I've acquired a knack of taking out targets at long ranges. When it was shooting at the groundhogs in the garden or taking out enemy insurgents overseas."

"Hmmm, so your saying you need weaponry to help fight in a battle correct?" Skulker implied trying to help the young man think.

"That's right and I think I know where to get it, but I need to get to the living world to find it." Addison said looking serious at the metal ghost.

Just then Technus came out of the blue blasting a couple of rocks to little pieces.

"That Flame headed rock punk won't tell me anything. She's starting to be a pain in my backside." Technus shouted shaking his fist in anger.

Skulker and Addison just looked at him not know what to say. A minute of silence went by until Addison started laughing at Technus and couldn't stop.

"And what is just so funny chump?" Technus asked looking at Addison with a stern look.

Addison just kept laughing until he finally said "It seems to me you don't know how to interrogate."

"Oh and do you think you can do better at this interrogation?" Technus argued trying to sound like the smartest person out of the three.

"I took a course and I interrogated a couple of enemy soldiers when I was living, give me 2 minutes with her." Addison said and he started walking over to the cave where Ember was being held.

Inside the cave it was dark, cold, and wet. Ember was tied up to a stone that looked like a chair in the far corner of the cave. A small candle and Embers hair was the only thing that was lit so you can only see her whole figure and some of the cave surroundings. Her clothes were ripped and her face and arms looked like they were beaten up pretty hard. When she heard footsteps coming from the cave entrance, she thought it was Technus again coming back for more.

"Now what are you going to do Technus, bore me to death with your banter?" Ember smirked while listening to the footsteps getting closer. But these footsteps were different, usually Technus would just storm in making a stupid entrance, these footsteps were the sound that could be heard throughout the cave. It actually started to make Ember kind of nervous. When this person came into view in the dim light, only his eyes were hidden under his hat. Ember did realize that this was the new comer to the Ghost Zone. "If you think I'm going to tell you anything punk, you'll just get the same results like Technus did." Ember stated trying to get a good glimpse of this ghost while looking as angry and brave too.

What she wasn't prepared for was the fist that made contact with here gut. Ember immediately keeled over and started spitting out green ectoplasmic fluid from her mouth.

"All I want to know is what you were doing snooping around Skulker's Island and I'll let you go young lady. If you don't tell me, well then you're in for a world of hurt." Addison said looking down at Ember. When she saw his bright yellow eyes, her impression changed from sarcastic to dread.

Back outside the cave, Skulker and Technus were getting impatient pacing back and forth staring at the ground. "What's taking him so long, it's been over the two minute mark." Skulker complained throwing his hands up in the air. But his question would not be answered. Just as he finished the question, a pair of green and pink ecto-rays exploded all around Skulker and Technus. Once the dust cleared, Danny and Carrie standing right in front of much disorientated Skulker and Technus.

"Well if it isn't the whelps, come to surrender yet?" Skulker taunted getting up from the blast.

"What did you do with Ember Skulker, if you so much as laid one finger on her; you would wish you weren't around." Carrie shouted glaring at Skulker with her hot pink glowing eyes and her hands were itching to fire.

Danny though stepped in front of her ready to fight saying. "Carrie, you go inside the cave and get Ember, I'll cover you guys until we can get out of here." Carrie nodded and sure enough she ran inside looking for her friend. "Alright you two let's tango." Danny taunted and sure enough all three of them leaped at each other and started to battle.

Inside the cave Addison was just about another hard hitting punch on Ember, when heard the commotion going on outside. "Sorry young lady but that's my cue to leave, hope you had as much fun as I did." Addison implied and he took off down further into the cave trying to hide behind one of the giant rocks. Ember couldn't even speak; all she could do was moan to respond.

A couple of seconds later, Carrie came to the scene. When her eyes lay upon Ember, she was completely shocked when she saw her tied up and beaten. "Ember what happened to you come on say something." The girl halfa said cutting Ember free and trying to wake her up.

Ember was only able to mumble and moan but after a couple of minutes she did finally open her eyes looking at a very concern young half ghost. "Uh my head, what happened, where did he go?" Ember said starting to wake up.

Carrie was a bit confused about what Ember was saying, but she notice the footprints heading off deeper into the cave, and she knew there was someone else with them so she started following the path down into the cave. It had to be the person who beat up Ember. Now he was going to get it. She growled slightly as the blue-haired ghost called, "Angel be careful, this ghost doesn't fight like the others." She then cringed from the pain coming from her right side.

Carrie kept on pressing forward, following the footsteps until the lead to a rock. Her confidence started to build up thinking that she had this guy corner. She charged up her hand with pink energy ready to fire at anything that moved. "Alright buster, come on out and show your face, and I MAY go easy on you." Carrie shouted creeping ever so slowly to the rock. When she finally came around the rock, her confidence dropped like a bomb shell; nothing was there so she started looking around franticly, wonder where this person was.

Little did she know all she just had to do was just look up; Addison pressed himself up against the roof of the cave waiting for the moment to pounce. But something in the back of his mind told him not to attack this girl, but why? So he just kept watching her, hoping that she wouldn't look up.

Carrie kept looking around ready to strike; just then a bit of dust came fallen from the roof when she looked up just as Addison let go and pounced on Carrie. She dove out of the way just in time to see this new person land on his stomach passing out from the blow. The girl halfa immediately got up, pointed her charged up hand and started walking towards the figure.

"Gee for a ghost, you're not that great, must be new to the whole ghost thing aren't you?" She taunted getting right up beside him.

Just then, Addison instantly caught Carrie off guard. He grabbed her by the feet and swung her around. He then let go and she went flying straight into the rock where he was hiding before. When her back made contact with the rock, she cried out in pain. Addison watched as she fell to the floor and passed out from the attack.

"You're the one that got off easy for now little lady, next time you won't be so lucky." Addison said in a dead tone voice. After what he said, Addison started running for the cave entrance. Ember was walking to see what happened to Carrie when all of a sudden, Addison came rushing by pushing her to the ground.

When he finally got outside, Danny had Technus and Skulker practically on the ropes. When Skulker saw Addison give him the signal to fall back out of the corner of his eye, Skulker launched a smoke canister right in front of Danny. It went off and Danny couldn't see anything in front or around him. The boy halfa quickly covered his mouth and closed his eyes trying not to breath in the fumes.

When the smoke cleared the hero realized that Skulker and Technus disappeared from plain sight. "Shoot they got away." Danny said pounding the ground in anger. But then a thought were of concern he heard someone call for help from inside the cave. Without hesitation Danny flew as fast as he could inside the cave until he came up to a beaten up Ember trying to wake up an unconscious Carrie.

He knelt down beside her and held in her arms saying. "Come on Carrie wake up." Ember was shaking one of Carries hands trying to wake her up.

Just then the young girl started to stir and open her eyes. Danny was relieve she started moving. "I thought I almost lost you there again Carrie." Danny said concern in his eyes. Carrie could just smile. They were both about to lean in for a kiss when the girl halfa's pink eyes snapped wide open in shock.

"Wait Ember, who was that ghost that knocked me out?" Carrie said bolting straight up.

Ember frowned at this before saying, "I don't know Angel but he's been training with Skulker for the past week," Ember explained as Danny cocked an eyebrow wondering what the girls were talking about. "I was coming to tell you guys, but then Technus jumped me from behind and they were holding me here for the past few days interrogating me. But he did have these bright yellow eyes that actually scared me and trust me…nothing really scares me THAT easy."

"Well let's head back to the FentonWorks and get patched up. Then you can tell us more about this new ghost, besides you look like you need some medical aid from Doctor Lauren." Danny implied looking at how Ember was all scratched up, bruised, and had bleeding cuts from being in that cave.

Carrie was still feeling really soar from what her attacker did. But she was able to stand up with the help of Danny. Both of them, then helped Ember up and supported her on her feet before they all walked out of the cave and flew off to the Fenton Portal.

Little did they know that Addison had kept an eye on them, staying out of sight until all three of them flew out of sight…

"So that's how they fight, well next time I will make sure they don't get the best of me, because next time, they won't see me coming." Addison said. He smirked in satisfaction before flew off into the direction that Skulker and Technus took off to.


	7. Chapter 7 Infiltration

Chapter 7 Infiltration

The Fentons', The Masters', Melanie, Alan, Tucker, and Sam were all waiting down in the lab of the FentonWorks waiting for Danny and Carrie to come through the portal. Maddie had a concern look on her face; usually the halfa couple is in the Ghost Zone for an hour or two, but they left around 10 O'clock that morning and it was now 22:15. That's Quarter past ten at night.

Jack was pacing back and forth across the floor with an upset look on his face saying. "That young man better have a good excuse for being late past his curfew." Everyone just stared at Jack, giving him a stern look. When he realized it, all he could do was hold up his hands in defense replying. "What?"

"Dad, Danny and Carrie could be hurt in there and all you care about is Danny getting home on time." Jazz revolted pointing her finger at her dad.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be along shortly." Maddie said in a cheery voice though in the back of her mind she was worried sick, hoping she was right about them coming home.

Danielle and Carlos were more worried than all of them. Instead of walking back and forth, they were floating back and forth across the lab. Then finally Danielle snapped. "That's it; they've been gone to long! Come on Carlos we're going in." Danielle shouted.

Carlos didn't hesitate for a second. They were both about to head through the portal when all of a sudden. The alarm and flashing lights were going off in the lab. "Ah what's going on?!" Melanie shouted in surprise from the loud blaring, while everyone else was scrambling around looking for any anti ghost weapons.

Jazz quickly grabbed Melanie and they took cover behind one of the counters in the lab. "A while back we installed a few sensors in the Ghost Zone in a perimeter around the portal if any ghost gets within a few hundred feet. The alarm goes off, and the house gets armed." Jazz yelled back giving Melanie the pistol she was using earlier today.

"But what about Danny and Carrie, wouldn't the sensors detect them as well?!" Melanie questioned while loading a mag.

"Their ectoplasm signature is in the scanners. If they were coming back the system wouldn't be going off right now." Jazz stated aiming a Fenton bazooka at the portal.

"Guys it's a single contact, moving slow, 20 seconds out." Tucker shouted while everyone else was taking cover.

"Ok guys, this could be a big one!" Jack commanded to everyone in the room while standing between Vlad and Maddie behind one of the counters, "Dani, Cary, as soon as it comes through let him have it, everyone else lock and load and wait until you have a clear shot." Jack ordered.

All the weapons in the room were either cocked or they were charging up, while Cary and Dani's Hands started glowing green and purple.

"Contact is ten seconds out still moving steadily and not stopping." Tucker announced. The room was just blaring with warning sirens, how loud it was you could barely hear the person next to you. Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and Lauren were behind one counter, Tucker and Sam behind another next to them, and Alan, Jazz, and Melanie behind the last one; while Dani and Cary were floating above their heads waiting.

Tucker lifted up two fingers to everyone showing that the contact was now two seconds from the portal. Everyone was not starting to get the jitters. All of a sudden, a foot was starting to step through the portal. Dani and Cary immediately jumped right into action yelling out a huge battle cry.

What happened next was not pretty. Danny and Carrie came through the portal with Ember being supported in their arms. When Dani and Cary realized who it was, it was too late for them to stop in time. Everyone else cringed and turned away when they heard the crash.

"Danielle, Carlos, why is it that every time we come through the portal, you guys always have to jump on us?" Danny shouted helping up Carrie and Ember.

Everyone was overjoyed when Danny and Carrie were finally home. Hugs and kisses were coming at them from every direction; Danny and Carrie were nearly choking to death from the tight bear hug Danielle and Carlos were giving them.

"Um guys you think you can let go now, my back hurts and I don't want to risk it." Carrie implied cringing from everyone who squeezed her; like Sam, Vlad, Lauren, and Carlos.

"Wait, then why did the alarms go off in the lab?" Sam asked in confusion.

All of a sudden another voice in the room spoke out. "Hello, this is the second time I come here wounded and you guys just ignore me like that last time." Ember looked pissed off while holding her side.

"Oh that's why." Sam implied with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone's expression of joy went to complete shock when they notice all the cuts, bruises, and blood on Ember's body. They also notice that Carrie had her hand on her back while Danny was holding his girlfriend up.

Immediately everyone rushed Ember and Carrie to the medical tables to mend their wounds and find out if they were really hurt. Maddie was the one who took charge right on the spot, she told all the guys to head upstairs. Danny and Jack protested of course because well Danny wanted to make sure Carrie was alright and Jack couldn't help but wanting to always work on a pure ghost.

"Danny, Jack, they're girls and when it comes to medical examinations, they need their privacy. I'll call you guys down when we're done. In the meantime wait upstairs ok?" Maddie suggested. Danny just looked at Carrie with a concern look, hoping she was alright.

Carrie gave him a reassuring smile and gave him thumbs up meaning it was going to be ok, while she was being helped on to a medical bed by Sam and Danielle. Ember was being helped on to another bed by Jazz and Lauren. So both men turned around and headed up stairs.

Melanie just stood back at first hoping not to get in the way. But Maddie told her that she was helping out no if, ands, or buts. "But Maddie…" Melanie protested, "I don't know anything on giving medical aid to ghosts." The blonde young woman retorted throwing up her hands.

"Melanie, we're putting you on bandage duty, and besides mending a wound on a ghost is practically the same thing on someone that is living." Maddie said trying to give the girl some confidence.

"Well ok…" Melanie sighed after a long moment, "But just to let you know, I'm very nervous when it comes to seeing pulsating blood. I barely passed my military quick combat care course by a few marks." She implied rubbing her arm nervously.

"Well if it will help you can help Lauren and Danielle with Carrie, while Jazz, Sam, and I will help out with Ember ok." Maddie implied.

All Melanie did was nod a yes to Maddie and with that out of the way, they went to work on mending the wounds on Carrie and Ember.

--

Hours past and all the guys were upstairs waiting to find out how Ember and Carrie were doing. Danny was just pacing back and forth across the living room floor while the others like Jack, Vlad, Tucker, Alan, and Carlos were sitting down on the couch either watching the television or they were playing cards just trying to past the time. Carlos couldn't help but look at Danny walking back and forth across the floor. He immediately got off the couch and went over to his side to calm him down.

"Danny come on! They're both going to be alright, you've been pacing for the past two hours." Carlos stated holding up his hands trying to get Danny's attention.

It did work though, Danny stop in mid step looking at the younger clone. "I know Carlos but, I thought I almost lost Carrie today when I found her unconscious in the cave. I...I already lost someone close to me. I didn't want to lose another." Danny said tensing up his fists, "Not after what happened last time…"

"Danny, she's my sister... well sort of speak and ... wait she is now official sister ever since dad married Lauren... but that's not the point. She's Carrie Angel, Danny." Carlos smirked as he folded his arms, "And you know it would take something big like an army to try and take her out. She'll be alright." The young clone of Carrie patted Danny's back.

Danny just smiled and headed for one of the open chairs that were left in the living room

"Your right Carlos, but what I want to know is who was it that attacked her in the cave?" Danny implied rubbing his hand across his chin while the younger boy walked over.

"Wait I thought it was either Technus or Skulker that injured Carrie and Ember." Carlos implied cocking an eyebrow hoping to hear which one it was.

Danny just shook his head no, and then replied. "No I was fighting with Technus and Skulker outside of the cave. But then Skulker dropped a smoke bomb and I lost them."

"So if it wasn't Technus or Skulker, you think it could have been Ember who did this?" Carlos asked scratching his chin.

When Danny heard those last words come out of Carlos mouth he gave a stern glare before saying. "What would make you think Ember did it? When I showed up she was in no condition to fight. Besides, she's on our side now Carlos. She would never do that to Carrie. But..." He paused for a moment thinking of what Carrie said back in the cave. "But Carrie told me when she woke up that a third ghost did this to them when we were flying back to the portal." Danny implied with a suspicious look on his face.

"Wait you mean someone else did this to my sister?" Carlos shouted

Just then Maddie, Lauren, Jazz, Sam, Danielle, and Melanie came up the stairs and into the living room with exhausted looks on their faces. Immediately Danny started asking question on how Carrie was doing and all that.

"Don't worry lil bro, their both fine. You can go and see them if you want." Jazz implied putting her hand on her little brother's shoulder before walking up to Alan. Danny didn't waste anytime, he ran downstairs as fast as he can. When he finally got to the lab, he saw a big white curtain going that was hung up for privacy.

"Carrie, are you in here?" Danny asked looking around frantically. He then heard someone come up from behind. When he turned around he was slightly surprised to see Melanie standing right behind him.

"Melanie what's wrong with her, I thought Jazz said they were both alright?" Danny sounded a little nervous when he spoke.

"It's alright Danny, their just sleeping now. You can talk to both of them in the morning before you go to school but for now, they need there rest." Melanie whispered telling Danny not to shout.

"Well can I at least see her before we leave them alone for the night?" Danny asked pleading with his big icy blue eyes.

Melanie just smiled at his puppy dog look and nodded. "But only for a minute, then we have to leave them alone." she finally said.

Danny just smiled a thank you before he tip toed over to the curtain. Melanie just smiled back before looking thinking of a time when something like this was just as similar. When Danny started to move the curtain to look inside, both Carrie and Ember were in Hospital gowns sleeping under the blankets. Carrie was now in human form lying on her back with a couple bandages wrapped around her arms and she had a neck brace on. While Ember had an IV with green glowing blood hooked up and she had bandages all over covering up whatever cuts there were on her body.

When Danny heard Melanie come through the curtain, he quickly turned around and asked in a soft yet slightly concerned voice. "Why did you guys put a neck brace on Carrie?"

"Well she was complaining that her back was soar, but don't worry she'll be up and about ready to kick but in a few days. This is just a precaution so that it would help her heal faster." Melanie whispered.

"If it's alright with you Melanie, I want to sleep down here with her please." The boy halfa finally said, "I want to find out who it was that did this to both of them." Danny said in a soft tone pointing to both Carrie and Ember.

Melanie just smile and handed Danny a pillow and a blanket from a counter to sleep with for the night. Danny quickly pulled up a chair and set the pillow on the Carrie's bed and wrapped blanket around him before he laid his head on the soft pillow; and went right to sleep next to Carrie's bed. Melanie took one last look at the twos halfas sleeping. She couldn't help but smile and a single tear came running down her cheek. "Addison you were right when you told me that these two were meant for each other."

With that said she walked up the stairs and turned the light down to a barely to even see around, closed the door, leaving Ember and the halfa couple to sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile

In the Ghost Zone

Skulker was talking with Addison trying to stop him from going into the living world. "Are you sure you want do this young man, I mean as soon as they see you, they will send you back here and our deal will be off." Skulker shouted angrily.

"Hey to take out a target you need to infiltrate his home turf. You guys were all sent back here because you don't know Amity Park really well." Addison retorted, "Give me a day there to know the place and to get some stuff I need to pick up, then I'll come back here, get in some final training and your deal will be full filled." Addison said while pointing a finger at Skulker.

Skulker was just shocked at the young ghost's idea of using the ghost kid's home turf as his own advantage. Why didn't he come up with a plan like this when he ever fought the two halfas?

"Ok I'll let you do this." Skulker finally said after a long pause agreeing to Addison's plan, "But if they think their being watched, come back here immediately or else they will know you're on to them."

A second later Technus showed up looking at his watch. "All right the portal to Amity park is about to open in ten seconds, once it opens you got five seconds to fly through it." The Techno ghost told. Just then the portal came out of no ware and Addison immediately took off through it. Skulker and Technus just looked on knowing that this was a bad Idea. "Do you think he can actually defeat the ghost kids on their home turf?" Technus asked looking at the portal that just closed.

"We'll find out when he returns with what he needs, but for now we will just sit back and let him do his work." Skulker said smirking of the idea of having Danny and Carrie's pelts on his wall.

It was nightfall in Amity Park around 11:30 PM. There was barely anyone out on the streets except a couple of cops patrolling in their cruisers. Down near the train yard a couple of cats were about to fight when all of a sudden the green eerie, swirling portal opened up between two boxcars that were in a far corner of the rail yard; causing the felines to run off. Then a young ghost showed up landing on his stomach not knowing the portal would just shoot him out like that.

"Next time I'll try going in feet first." Addison implied brushing off the dirt and dust. Once he got up on feet he realized that he was back in the land of the living. Trying to figure out what to do next, Addison started to try out his other powers that he was not able to use in the Ghost Zone. "Ok let's try out what skull head called intangibility." he said out loud. Making sure that the coast was clear, he tried to phase into the boxcar and sure enough he was inside without a hassle. "That was easy, now to bunk down for the night and figure out what to do tomorrow." Addison said out loud and with that he found a spot that was comfortable and crashed out for the night.

The next morning at the FentonWorks, Carrie started waking up she remembered from yesterday not to move much just to make sure that her back was not damaged from the fight. She shifted her brown eyes toward the left to see the digital clock on the wall of the lab read it was 8 in the morning; the lights of the lab was still very low so in here, you wouldn't even know if it was morning or night. Carrie then notice that here was a young man sleeping in a chair next to her bed with his head near her right hand.

Carrie smiled at this and ran her hand through his long black hair. From this Danny sat up while rubbing his eyes. "Man I feel like a truck ran me over last night." The boy halfa implied trying to stretch.

"Well good morning to you too." Carrie said sarcastically, giving Danny a sly look with a warm smile. From this reaction all Danny did was smile at his girl and gave her a warm good morning kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Danny asked with a concern look on his face while standing over her.

Carrie shrugged slightly before replying, "Well other than the snoring from my neighbor over here, I had a hard time with this neck brace on." She pointed over to a still sleeping Ember McLain, snoring louder than ever with a little bit of drool hanging out of her mouth.

"Wow she snores louder than Tucker and even acts like him when he's sleeping." Danny said with a little chuckle behind it while staring at Ember.

Carrie couldn't help but giggle at this as well and they both tried to keep the laughter under their breath. Just then Lauren came down to see how her daughter was doing. "Morning Daniel. And morning, Caroline sweetie; how do you feel?"

Carrie shuffled in her bed, "Well my back feels a lot better from yesterday mom, but it still feels funny." The girl halfa implied trying point in the actual direction of where the feeling is coming from.

"Well, we can take the brace off, but you're going to stay home from school today, that way you can be well rested and back at full strength tomorrow." Lauren stated while going through the proper procedure of checking over patients since she is a doctor.

As soon her mom removed the neck brace; Carrie cracked her neck so she can move it nicely and sat up, "What about Ember mom, how long until she will be healed?" She asked looking over to the bandaged up ghost who was still fast asleep.

"She'll be up and feeling better by the afternoon, but Maddie insist that she stay either with us until she is fully checked out. She will be staying in the guest room across from your room while healing." Lauren said finishing up with Carrie's checkups. She then smiled at both Danny and Carrie, and then headed back upstairs. Danny still felt concern when Carrie told her mom that her back was still feeling funny. But then all his girlfriend did was let out a sigh of relief and fall back against some of the pillows while saying,

"Wow that was the first time I ever really lied in front of Mom like that. Not."

"Wait, Carrie did you just lie to your mother to stay at home?" Danny asked crossing his arms looking a little confused.

"No. I meant my back was acting funny." Carrie answered while rolling her eyes. "Of course I did. Besides, we need to find out who this new ghost is, and it doesn't look like Ember's going to be getting up anytime soon, so why not? My back was feeling weird yesterday." Carrie said gave a sly smile.

"Well ok as soon as you find out anything on this new ghost, call me ok Carrie?" Danny asked while kissing his girlfriend on the forehead and ran his fingers over her brown bangs.

"Sure Danny-O. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, IF I remember." The girl halfa giggled before she lay back down on her bed.

"See you later, baby." Danny stated with a smile before he headed out of the lab and up the stairs, getting ready for school.

--

Later on at school; Danny met up with Tucker and Sam who both were waiting by their lockers. "How's Carrie, Danny?" Sam asked with a concern for her best friend.

"She's fine. She's just staying home for today." Danny answered with a smile. He then explained to Tucker and Sam on why Carrie was staying home that day. Little did they know, out of range of his ghost sense, Addison was on the roof top of a nearby building making sure his cousin was safe even though he couldn't hear their monologue.

"Well I'm glad that he's safe and to see that he is feeling better about me being gone. Let's just hope he doesn't run into me tonight when I have to make a stop at FentonWorks." Addison said to himself looking through the binoculars that Skulker gave him.

Back at the school, "So once we have what Ember wanted to tell us, Carrie and I are heading down to the cemetery to see Addison's head stone is in place." Danny explained,

"You guys want to join us?" The boy halfa asked the Goth and the Geek hoping they would agree.

Sure dude we're there for you." Tucker replied while grabbing his books to his next class.

"Yeah even though we didn't know him that well, he was fun to hang out with when we had the chance to." Sam remarked zipping up her book bag and slinging it on her back.

"Besides, we have nothing better to do after." Tucker chuckled while Sam gave her boyfriend a stern look.

At that moment, things were really looking well for the three of them, but all of a sudden, Dash came around the corner, grumpier then his usual state. Addison was watching from the rooftop and gasped when he saw Danny get slammed into the locker by Dash. "Crap this is bad, and I can't be there for him this time what do I do." Addison implied in a concern tone trying to figure a way to help his younger cousin without being seen.

"Dash back off; I didn't do anything to you." Danny said trying to get the words out.

"Nope, but I'm going to do something to you, and your cousin's not around to help you out this time Fen-turd." Dash gloated pinning Danny against the lockers with his feet dangling with one hand while pulling back the other one into a fist.

Those last few words that came out of Dashes mouth really made Danny mad; he glared at the blonde jock. "How dare you treat the relative of a dead veteran like this, Dash! Seriously you have issues that need to be talked about." Tucker shouted angrily even though he was hiding behind Sam's back; the bully glared back at Tuck.

From this distraction, Danny quickly grabbed Dash's arm, twisted it around and put pressure down on the elbow. This quickly made Dash cry out loud and it brought him to his knees and Danny back on his feet within seconds. "Where did you learn this?! Ouch! Come on, let go, it hurts!" Dash cried out loud. Everyone in the hall way saw this and started to laugh; of course it is funny since Danny was still small and Dash was big. Tucker and Sam couldn't help it either and they started laughing as well.

"You may think my cousin is no longer around but that doesn't mean that his teachings for me go with him Dash. Now back off!" Danny warned, "And if you ever say anything about my cousin…" He leaned down glaring at Dash; he wanted to add in his glowing green eyes, but thought the better of it and only gave the bully a cold glare with his icy blue eyes, "I will find you." He added in a low and angry monotone voice.

Dash was scared stiff and once Danny let go, the blonde jock took off down the hallway screaming like a little girl. Everyone in the hallway cheered as Tucker said, "That was awesome dude!"

"Yeah, Addison would be proud." Sam smiled while clapped her hands.

Danny shrugged while blushing slightly, "My cousin didn't teach me those defensive moves for nothing." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and his black hair, "Now let's get to class before we are late."

In the distance, Addison saw the whole scene from the roof top and he himself couldn't help but laugh as well. He soon smiled while saying. "I guess teaching him a couple hand to hand combat techniques before I left did pay off." He paused for a second before saying in a serious tone. "But now it's time to get back to work and finish up my mission here. I'm going to hate myself for what I'm going to do tonight." Addison then took off and kept on gathering his information he needed to beat these ghost kids Phantom and Angel as Technus said, though neither Skulker nor Technus would tell him what their first names are.

--

After school Danny, Tucker, and Sam met up with Carrie on the way to the cemetery. After a joyous hug from Carrie and Sam they started walking toward a small flower shop. On the way, Carrie told Danny all the information that Ember told her when they were moving her to the guest room into the Masters' home. There wasn't really much to go by to find out who this ghost was, only that he had bright yellow eyes, a deep voice, and his silhouette was masculine. "So that's all you were able to get from Ember?" Danny asked looking a bit puzzled as they walked into the flower shop.

"Hey, I know it's not much but that's all Ember and I can even see from that guy. The cave was dark so we both couldn't really see what he looked like." Carrie implied with a shrug while buying a small bouquet of flowers.

Tucker took notice of this and said while chuckling, "Carrie I thought it was the man who was supposed to buy the flowers for the girl, not the other way around." But everyone else was not laughing at this manner and they gave him a very stern look. All he could reply with was a "What?"

"Tucker, why do you always have to say the dumbest things, at the worst possible time?" Sam asked in a disappointed tone voice, "These are not for Danny; they're for his cousin's grave site. Get with the program!" The Goth girl then slapped her boyfriend across the back of the head, hoping that it would knock some sense into him.

"Ow! Sorry." Tucker moaned slightly while rubbing his head where he got hit.

Danny just sighed knowing that this was Melanie who wanted Carrie to buy the flowers for the grave site. The blonde haired woman just couldn't get the confidence to go the see her fiancée's final resting place. "Come on let's just go." The boy halfa stated as soon the flowers were paid for and all four of them headed to the cemetery.

When they reached the site, the grass had just started to pierce through the ground slightly. There was nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and the sun was just starting to set in the late afternoon. "Well I'm glad they put the monument in. It would pretty bad just to come to a dirt pile." Danny sighed while Carrie, Tucker, and Sam all nodded their heads. All four of them just stood silent as they just stared at the stone remembering the times they had with Addison.

They weren't the only ones there though. Just out of sight, sound and ghost sense Addison watched in sadness as the four young teenagers paid their respects to a fallen soldier. Danny started to read off what was on the stone in a low monotone voice.

"Corporal Addison Fenton, S23 671 214, Born 6th of July 1986 Death 12th September 2008, age 22, Canadian Special Forces, Killed in Action." At the bottom there was a little inscription saying "He did his duty to protect the ones he loved. They will never forget him." Danny finished trying to hold the tears in. Carrie put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder to make him feel better. Once she let go she walked forward and kneeled in front of the grave before she put the flowers down at the stone and just stood back with Danny, Tucker, and Sam watching the sunset.

Addison saw this in the distance and he himself couldn't help but let the tears come out of his yellow eyes. "Don't worry guys; I'll always be here to protect you no matter what. I'm just going to hate myself for what I have to do tonight." The young ghost said to himself wiping the tears from his eyes. He then took off into the sky.

Just after Addison took off, Danny looked in the direction were the ghost was last standing. "Hey dude you alright, it's like you seen a ghost or something." Tucker inquired holding onto Sam while paying their respects.

"I saw something out of the corner of my eye and..." He paused and turned to see Carrie, Tucker, and Sam staring at him before he shook his head and waved his hand back and forth, "Forget it, it's nothing, come on lets head home." He smiled sadly while taking Carrie's hand and the group left the cemetery.

Later that night

Everyone in the FentonWorks was fast asleep. Nothing was making the slightest noise except for the buzzing from the motion sensors of the ghost defenses. But across the street, Addison was watching atop a building thinking of a plan to get in. "Ok I'm really going to hate this but I need the fire power for this mission, so time to begin the infiltration." Addison sighed putting the binoculars away, and flew to the FentonWorks. This was going to be tricky, he never broke into some house except if it was a raid on a suspected target that was overseas.

He then remembered that in the Ghost Zone, intangible was useless there but in the land of the living you were able to walk through or fly through anything without any trouble. "Ok let's see if this is going to work." Addison implied and he dove into the ground hoping that he would possibly pop up in the lab.

Little did he know next door while sleeping in her bed, Carrie's ghost sense went off waking the young girl halfa up. She immediately got up and headed straight for the window. At that same time Danny was at the window looking right over at his girlfriend with a really tired look on his face. Danny started walking over to his dresser and picked up the Fenton phone before putting it in his ear and Carrie did the same. "Carrie was that you that caused my ghost sense going off?" Danny asked over the phone rubbing his eyes to wake up. "If it is, this joke is getting REALLY old."

She was just about to say something sarcastic back, but all of a sudden, she gasped at the site of a floating figure go over to the door to the basement and it paused slightly as if doing something. "Danny, there's a ghost heading for the lab and it looks like him, the one that surprised me in the cave." She said seriously over the phone pointing her finger to the basement of the FentonWorks.

"Ok I'll check it out but you're going to get it tomorrow when I come over." Danny said smiling slyly over to Carrie.

Carrie smirked back before she leaned against the window sill and said slightly seductively, "Fine big boy, I can deal with that." She then turned serious, "But if anything happens down there, call me ok? Keep the Fenton Phone on just in case." She said over the Fenton phone sounding very concerned. Danny gave his pretty girlfriend a reassuring smile and he blew her a kiss. He then headed for the door of his bedroom.

--

Downstairs in the lab Addison was franticly looking for the weapons that Jack designed for him. Sometime after his death, Jack must of put them out of the way due to the fact Addison wouldn't be able use them anymore. He kept looking around the lab searching every drawer, closet, any nook and cranny, so far nothing. "Darn it jack, where did you put those weapons?" Addison mumbled under his breath frustrated. Just then he heard the familiar sound that he only heard one other time and that was when Jack first introduced this sound to Addison when he was living. He quickly turned to where the sound was coming from.

There was a small locker that was in the back corner of the lab and for some reason it started to glow yellow once Addison stepped into the lab. He notices this and he started walking towards the cabinet, but when he got closer to it he notice his hands were starting to glow yellow as well. "Ok this is starting to get really strange, is this what Skulker meant by needing something to boost it out?" Addison implied looking at the locker and his hands.

At the top of the stairs to the lab Danny could actually see the yellow aurora glow on the floor. Before he even started to move downstairs, he also noticed that the ghost defenses were deactivated. "Ok this is strange, dad activated the defenses before he went to bed, but now it's off." Danny implied looking at the keypad wondering how it got turned off.

Back downstairs Addison opened to locker to see all the weapons glowing bright yellow. "Ok I'm going to need the plasma rifle and sniper rifle, the rounds to go with the grenade launcher, the K-bar if it works and the pistol." Addison implied listing off the weapons that he remembered once before.

When he stared to pick them up one by one, something strange happened. When first picked up the Plasma K-bar. It quickly charged up and activated right in the palm of his hand. When he picked up the plasma battle rifle and sniper rifle the same thing happened to them as well. Once they were in his hands the glowed bright yellow and were now fully charged. Addison was shocked to see this happen. He was so intrigued, didn't even notice Danny down at the bottom of the steps. The boy halfa too was shocked to see a bright yellow glow coming from the specter and the weapons. After realizing where he was, Danny quickly ducked behind one of the tables and watched as the ghost kept going on what he needed.

"Ok just a couple of Magazines for the weapons, smoke, flash, and stun grenades, the pistol and a back pack of some sort to carry this all." Addison implied softly looking around for what he needed next before he can travel through the ghost portal.

Danny kept a close eye on him as he kept on going back and forth from the portal to the locker where the weapons were located. Once he had just about all the stuff he needed he went for the pistol, but for some reason when he tried to pick it up, it did not respond. On closer inspection though, he realized that it was already activated. "Signature of Melanie Jones does not match weapon will electrocute in 5..." the pistol announced and immediately, Addison quickly put it down on the table so that he wouldn't get shocked.

He then smiled and said to himself quietly.

"Well it's great to see that she's now with the family." And with that he went over to the ghost portal control panel to activate the portal. Once it opened up, he then slung the back pack, both rifles and headed right for the portal.

Just then, Danny took one last look over the table to get a good look at the intruder. "Why is he going to need all that fire power when he's a ghost?" Danny said to himself. Unfortunately Addison heard him and quickly turned around with the plasma rifle pointed over towards Danny's direction.

"Who's there, show yourself right now." Addison shouted in a gruff voice with a very determine look on his face.

Danny didn't know what to do at that moment; he did not want to go ghost due to the fact this guy can bring the whole house down right on top of them with that firepower. He then saw out of the corner of his eye one of his dad's weapons at the corner of the table. He quickly grabbed it and rolled out from the table pointing the weapon at Addison.

Well for the next minute they just stood there. Addison was shocked to see his younger cousin in his PJ's pointing a pistol at him. He certainly did NOT want to hurt him; and he also didn't want him to know he was stealing weapons from the lab so he said disguising his voice slightly so the younger boy wouldn't recognize him.

"Please kid, I don't want to use this on you, just let me go in the zone and everything will be fine." Addison implied trying to negotiate with Danny.

However, Danny wasn't stupid. He glared at him with his pistol still pointing at the yellow glowing ghost, "Yeah right!" The boy halfa snorted before adding, "How about you put down the arsenal on your back and then you can go back into the Ghost Zone. That stuff doesn't belong to you!" Danny ordered with his finger still on the trigger, trying to at least see the face under the patrol cap.

The ghost sighed. "I'm sorry but I really hate to do this." Addison replied feeling a guilty for what he was going to do and he pulled out a stun grenade, pulled the pin and it went off.

Danny yelled out loud due to the fact he couldn't hear or see anything when the grenade went off. But next door, Carrie quickly saw the flash from the door to the lab and she heard Danny yell through the Fenton phone. Immediately she went ghost and flew as fast as she can down into the basement to get to her boyfriend. "Hang on Danny, I'm coming." She said to herself with determination.

Within seconds, she was in the basement in time to see Danny rubbing his face hoping get his vision back. Carrie was shocked to see this and she saw the intruder just about to step into the portal. "You got a lot of nerve breaking into people's houses, stealing other people's things, punk." The girl shouted pointing both her charged up hands toward him.

Addison turned around making sure they still didn't see his face. "You!" he shouted seeing it was the Angel girl and he quickly drew the battle rifle and fired it off toward her.

Danny quickly got his vision back just in time to see Carrie jump in front of him to help him out. But when he saw the intruder fire off the plasma rifle, he quickly got up and pushed Carrie out of the way and knocked her out on the floor making her black out slightly when her head made contact with the cabinet behind her. But from this he took a blast right to his side in the gut. Addison gasped in horror that Danny jumped into the line of fire taking the blow that was meant for the ghost girl.

He turned around and quickly flew off into the ghost portal. When Carrie woke up from realizing what just happened, she notice Danny was on the ground not moving; his black hair covering his face. She quickly got up and just started screaming like a banshee while launching an all out barrage of pink ecto plasma rays all over the lab from her hands and through the portal with such anger for that ghost hurting her boyfriend she loved very much.

Throughout the entire house everyone woke up from the scream and the explosions that were going off in the Lab. Carrie quickly kneeled next to Danny and turned him over on his back to assess his injuries. When she saw the wound to his side she gasped in fright and shock to see red with tints of green blood come flowing out slowly; she then put her hand to her mouth. "Danny…no…" She said, gritting her teeth.

"What's going down here and...?!" A voice boomed upstairs and Jack with Maddie, Jazz, Danielle, and Melanie came down into the now slightly destroyed lab, "WHAT IN THE!?" Jack shouted while everyone else awed at the destruction.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie cried seeing Carrie kneeling over her son.

"Danny say something, please get up, come on Danny, I don't want to lose you." Carrie said crying with all her heart into his chest, trying to wake him up by just shaking him with her arm.

Melanie saw this and rushed over before she quickly started to conduct CPR. All of a sudden she heard a faint moan coming from the young halfa. Everyone sighed in relief when the saw Danny start to move and open his eyes. Maddie managed to keep her tears in seeing her baby boy was still alive. Jazz managed to gulp as well.

Carrie quickly embraced Danny with a big hug and long soft tender kiss. The rest of the family quickly helped Danny onto a bed in the lab went to work trying to fix the wound that was caused.

Carrie just stood back now in her human form and PJs and watched with Melanie as the rest of the Fentons went to work on mending Danny's wounds. "I hope he's ok." Carrie said nervously while fidgeting looking on towards the table where her boyfriend was laying down on.

Melanie just put her hand on Carrie's shoulder looking down at her saying. "Don't worry, Car. With the treatment he will be getting and loving eye of his girlfriend watching over him, he'll be fine in the morning. He's a tough boy. He is not about to die without having you by his side anyway."

Carrie just smiled back up at Melanie and the both looked on as Danny's wounds were just about finished mending the wounds to his side.

Meanwhile

In the Ghost Zone, after dodging some of the pink rays that came bursting through the portal, Addison quickly sat down on one of the floating rocks to quickly catch his breath. Once the adrenaline rush had subsided he pulled out a photo of Danny and his family and friends before he started to cry. He thought that he killed Danny right then and there.

But then his eyes went from tear of pain to tear of rage. He quickly took the battle rifle and fired at random floating rocks in the Ghost Zone yelling at the top of his lungs until he was not able to speak. He notices his hands and the battle rifle was still glowing yellow. Just from the anger he just unleashed gave him a massive amount of energy.

"I swear that until I no longer exist from the world of the living and the Ghost Zone that will not rest until those ghost kids are dead. And its time I go by an actual name not just kid or chump. The Names Recon..." Addison paused for a moment before he finally said. "Ghost Recon." He finally determined holding up a clench fist, shaking it wildly with the photo crumpled up inside.

He then flew off into the direction of Skulker's Island to finish his training until he takes on the ghost kids head on.

Skulker saw the rage that came from Addison over at a nearby rock out of sight. He smiled evilly knowing his plan was going like clockwork. "This is going way too smoothly. I cannot wait to see how this is going to end." Skulker took off in a different direction hoping to beat Addison before he got to the Island first.


	8. Chapter 8 A Decoy battle

Chapter 8 A Decoy Battle

The next morning down in the FentonWorks, Carrie was sitting next to the bed that Danny was in. It was a pretty sad sight to see a heart rate monitor and an IV hooked up to the young halfa boy that was fast asleep on the bed.

"Come on Danny, you can get through this, I need you." Carrie whispered holding on to her boyfriend's hand as she watched heart rate monitor stay in tuned with the clock on the wall. "I know you wouldn't just leave alone like this. Unless that's your motive." She chuckled slightly but clamped her jaw knowing sarcasm right now wasn't going to help the raven-haired boy's status.

"Hey Carrie, how is he doing?" Jazz asked suddenly while coming down the stairs. Alan, Danielle, Carlos, and Ember followed suit, hoping at that moment Danny would wake up when they came down; but he didn't.

The girl halfa shrugged, "He's doing ok I guess. Although last night was the only time he had his eyes open ever since then he's been sleeping." Carrie stated watching the monitor keep with the beat.

"Did you guys get a good look of the ghost guy last night who shot Danny?" Danielle asked trying to make her way through the crowd.

Before Carrie can answer, Danny started to move around and open his icy blue eyes. Everyone spirits all lifted up when he started to speak. "Man… it feels like someone shot me… what happened?" Danny asked sounding really groggy while using his free hand to run through his black hair. Carrie didn't say a word at first; all she did is started to cry and she held on to her boyfriend making sure that she did not break the healed wound. "Whoa Carrie, I missed you too." He chuckled slightly but weakly; he then turned his attention to the others in the room with a question look.

"Danny, you were shot last night," Jazz finally answered while frowning, "Carrie was about to get hit from the ghost's gun ray, when you pushed her out of the way and took the full blast." Danny's red-headed sister then pointed the wound on his right side.

He took notice of the bandages wrapped around his waist and saw the blood stain that was starting to turn brown, meaning it was healing just fine. "Wait how bad was it?" Danny asked looking very shocked.

"Well we thought you were gone when we saw you on the ground while Carrie tried to wake you," Danielle answered when she finally pushed herself to the front. "Then Melanie came in and started conducting CPR. We were all relieved to see that you were still breathing."

"I didn't see it, but I am glad as well to see that you are still fine." Alan pointed out while Jazz smiled up at her blonde with black streaks hair boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek; everyone else laughed slightly. "Well it's true."

Danny then remembered the ghost that shot him last night. Frowning, he started telling everyone what the intruder looked like. He still didn't see his face, but he had on white boots and gloves and he was wearing black, gray, and white square patterns on his cloths and hat; his voice was muffled when the ghost had his back turned. And too add the last details, under the hat; his hair was white and shaved.

Everyone's jaws dropped after the boy halfa finished explaining his description of the intruder; the details of the ghost were starting to turn the gears in all their heads. "Danny, you think it could be Addison as a ghost trying to contact us?" Carlos finally asked after a long pause of pondering, sounding really excited.

Danny frowned at this prediction, "I don't know Carlos, Addison wouldn't launch a stung grenade at me. Plus he looked a lot bigger than Addison did before he left for overseas." The black-haired boy finished with a heavy sigh; although in the back of his mind, he was wondering if it was Addison. It was a possibility. Not to mention full of irony. Addison died, and then this new ghost shows up, taking the guns that was meant for Danny's deceased cousin. However, if it was really Addi, why would he try to hurt Carrie? Or even through a grenade at Danny?

Before everyone else can think further, a loud heavy sigh interrupted that, "Well I hate to break the train of thought, but I have to get back to my place and get it cleaned up." Ember implied while walking towards the portal. "I wanna see how much that Technus trashed it when I was captured.

"Ember wait!" Both Danielle and Carlos cried, stopping her from going though the swirling green vortex.

"What? I'll be fine." The blue haired ghost stated while glancing back with a knowing look.

"Ember you can't go back to your place," Carrie stated while standing up from her chair. "What if Skulker or that new ghost finds out your back in the Ghost Zone?" The girl halfa inquired although she looked worried. She also wondered why her ghost friend would even think of going back there.

Ember sighed, "I appreciate your concern, but I can't stay here Angel. This is not my home and besides I can take care of myself." Ember stated in a calm, cool tone, looking at a very worried Carrie. "Technus caught me by surprise. If he didn't I wouldn't be captured, so don't worry."

Danny then started to speak and his voice sounded like it was getting stronger. "Wait Ember, Carrie is right. You can't go back in there. Seeing how injured you turned out?"

"If you have another solution to this, I would like to hear it. If you don't, I'll be on my way." Ember folded her arms and waited.

Danny smiled slightly, "As a matter of fact, I DO have a solution. Why don't you move your place next to the portal inside the censored area? So that way you're protected from idiot Skulker and his new ghost friend. Then you can come and see us anytime you want." He explained as Ember put on a thoughtful look with this plan; the boy continued, "We'll also put your ecto signature in the sensors so that every time you come near it, won't go off." Danny finished as Jazz put the covers back over her little brother.

For a minute the room was silent as Ember started to think that this could be a good idea. She kept rubbing her chin wondering what to do. Finally, "Well, that's good plan. But if you guys want me to move my place near the portal, you're going to need something big to pull it." She meant she didn't want to move out, she wanted her place moved.

"Well we can use the Specter Speeder to move your place." Carlos suggested pointing to the ship in the corner of the lab.

Without hesitation, Ember agreed to the suggestion and sure enough she took off into the portal; probably to go and start cleaning up her place. Carrie on the other hand was still a little concern with her friend just taking off like that. So she told Danielle and Carlos to follower her with the Specter Speeder.

"Can do, sis." Carlos said with a salute, while he and Danielle transformed. They then got inside the ship before heading into the Ghost Zone.

"Now, does anyone mind me getting up for a bit?" Danny suddenly ask to the remaining group, "I need to stretch my legs out."

"You sure that's a good idea, lil bro?" Jazz asked with concern watching her younger brother take off the covers and start to move a bit, "I mean, that wound still needs to heal."

"Don't worry, Jazz. I'll be fine. I've been through worse then what you call this injury. Besides, moving around would help me." Danny said with a stubborn smile; Carrie giggled as Jazz and Alan glanced at each other.

"You are so stubborn…just like dad." Jazz finally agreed.

Danny only replied with a cheeky smile, "So are you, Jazz. Not that I'm complaining." Alan pointed out while he walked over to a cabinet and took out a pair of crutches to help the younger boy walk.

"Har, har…Alan. It's not that funny." Jazz stated while she and Carrie helped Danny get to his feet.

Her boyfriend just shrugged and handed Danny the crutches. Before they can move further, they jumped slightly when they Maddie start shouting upstairs; the group glanced at each other, wondering what was going on before they started up the stairs to the kitchen slowly.

Upstairs…

"What do you mean you have to head out Melanie?" Maddie asked in disbelief, shouting almost at the top of her lungs that the neighbors were sure to hear. "You just got here!"

The blonde woman sighed, "I have to report back to Canada. Once that's done, I just have to finish up my contract and I will be back soon. But I have to follow orders and besides, they gave me a desk job." Melanie stated all dressed up in her uniform with her bags packed ready to go.

The blue-jumpsuited woman calm down before grabbing a coffee mug, "Well how much longer is your contract going to be until it's done?" She asked pouring a cup of coffee for Jack and Melanie at the coffee table.

"Well, I only got a month left on it and it will be complete before Remembrance Day I'm sure." Melanie replied before taking a sip from her mug.

"Remembrance Day, what's that?" Jack asked chugging the rest of his coffee down.

Maddie just nudged him in the shoulder before replying. "Remembrance Day is the same as Veterans Day Jack." She pointed out while rolling her eyes, "I thought you would of known that since you're a veteran yourself dear. Remember you always keep telling us you ate horse meat in the war." She stated trying to get her husband's mind going.

Danny, Carrie, Jazz, and Alan, who came upstairs and all heard what Maddie said, shouted in unison. "Wait, you're a veteran?!"

At those words, Jack's dark blue eyes shot right opened and he accidently started chocking on his coffee. Melanie managed to started to hit his back hoping it would clear the clogged air way. It worked, and once Jack was able to breathe again, he just simply replied... "I don't want to talk about it."

Jazz, Alan, Carrie, and Danny who was still on crutches, saw Melanie's duffel bag at the front door, realizing what was going on. The boy halfa asked, "Melanie you're leaving already?"

"Sadly yes." The woman answered with a slightly slump voice, "But I'll be back in a month before Remembrance Day when my contract is up. The Amity Park police saw my service record and they want to hire me on full time." Melanie replied as she was putting her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"But aren't you going to miss being in the military? I mean it is your career." Jazz stated looking concern at the young MP.

There was a pause before the blonde finally answered, "Well there is a liaison position up the road at the US base. I may stay in the military and take it but right now I need to think it over on what I'm going to do. So for now I'm going to have to go back to work." Melanie replied walking to the door. Before she headed out the door to her truck, she gave one final hug to each and every one of them, and then before she left, Melanie said. "Tell Danielle that when I get my new posting up here, I'll help with her aim. Until then she's going to have to wait and take care."

After that, she got into her truck and took off. Everyone all waved good bye and one by one they all entered the house. Jack and Maddie went back into the kitchen while Jazz and Alan walked upstairs to Jazz's room, leaving Danny and Carrie alone in the living room. The boy halfa still couldn't help but think that something was weird about that ghost from last night. He took all the weapons that were made for Addison except the pistol; since it was now Melanie's. But it couldn't be him, because he shot at Carrie. So who was it?

"Danny, are you ok or something? I've been calling your name, to get your attention for the past two minutes." Carrie stated sarcastically looking a bit puzzled. "Has the injury gone to your head or something?"

"Oh sorry Carrie, I was just thinking about that ghost again that stole the weapons last night." Danny replied snapping out of his trance and turned his head toward her.

"Yeah well, you'll have plenty of time to do that up in your room to rest. I'm going into the Ghost Zone to help out Ember move her place." Carrie said transforming into her ghost form.

"No way, Carrie I'm coming with you to help... ouch!" Danny trying to say with determination and tried to stand up straight, but a sharp pain went through him, causing him to slink down slightly while holding his side.

"Sorry mister. You are grounded for a bit." Carrie said seeing there was no way her boyfriend would be able to go into the Ghost Zone in his current condition. As they walked up the steps, the girl halfa sighed; she felt kind of sorry that he got shot. If she never showed up in the first place, her black haired boyfriend would still be walking around on his own two feet than using crutches right now.

Once they made to Danny's room, Carrie said, "Danny, you know I can't help but feel this is my fault you got shot," She hung her head low before continuing, "If I didn't show up..."

But Danny cut in while lifting her head up and gave her one of his sweet charming smiles, "Come on, Carrie it's not your fault. As you said, don't be such a downer all the time. It was that ghost's fault for taking those weapons in the first place. You were right for coming in to help me out." Carrie stared as Danny continued, "I probably would have had worse when he threw that stun grenade. You came and saved me, which is why you told me that one time when Pariah Dark tried to take over Amity Park; I know you will always be there for me as I will always be there for you. That's why we make a good team."

While Carrie helped him into bed she gave him a smirk. "Aw Danny, you don't have to be so cheesy. But that's probably one of the reasons why I love you." She giggled, "Anyway, while I'm in the Ghost Zone with Danielle, Carlos, and Ember, if anything happens, I'll contact you on the Fenton phones ok sweetie?" Carrie implied while putting on the little contact device in her ear.

Danny just smiled as Carrie leaned over and they gave each other a passionate kiss; after a minute they pulled away and the boy halfa ran his hand through his pretty girlfriend's long silver flowing hair while saying, "I love you too Angel. Just be very careful in there."

"I can only try, Phantom. Get some rest now will ya?" Carrie stated while winking at him. She then turned intangible before she took off to the portal to join the others in the Ghost Zone. Danny sighed as he lay back in his comfortable bed. He really hoped Carrie and the others will be alright. He then drifted off to sleep.

--

Back on Skulker's Island

Skulker was waiting for Addison to show up. He was able to beat him to the island by taking a couple of shortcuts through some of the doors in the Ghost Zone. Now it was about 10 minutes and the new ghost still hasn't shown up, "Where is he, he should of been here by now." Skulker growled to himself while looking at his watch.

While Skulker was glaring up at the endless void of the Zone, Technus showed up with the Danny Phantom drone which is what got Addison killed in the first place. "Well he better show up or else I will have to discard this some other way." Technus complained to show he had heard what the ghost hunter has said.

But that wouldn't be necessary, because within seconds, Addison landed right in front of Technus and Skulker. They were awed when they saw the arsenal that was all over him.

"You're late what took you so long child?" Technus asked in a very disappointed tone. But the only answer he got was when Addison grabbed him by the cloak, tossed him to the hard ground. Before the Techno-ghost can gather his bearings, he found a yellow glowing rifle pointing at his forehead.

"Don't yell at me or else you're going to get two in the head and one in the chest. Also, the name is Ghost Recon, Tech nerd." Addison replied in a deadly sounding tone.

Skulker stood back a couple of seconds watching as Addison hands, eyes, and the plasma rifle were all glowing bright yellow in rage. "Whoa, Recon, calm down. Technus was just wondering why you were late, that's all. So there's no need to start blowing heads off." The Ghost Hunter said trying to calm the young ghost down.

Minutes of dead silence went by, but sure enough Addison took the rifle out of Technus's face, and then let out a heavy sigh before sitting down on one of the rocks. At first Skulker didn't know what to do; was he just faking or was he really having a hard time with something? Just to make sure he wouldn't get blasted, Skulker started walking up to the young ghost very cautiously so that he wouldn't get blasted head on.

"Ok, tell me what happened while you were in the living world." Skulker asked while keeping his distant.

There was a pause, "It's nothing that you need to worry about Skulker." The other ghost answered as he stood up, "Now let's continue with the training so I can carry on what I need to do." Addison ordered while slinging the sniper and battle rifles from his shoulder.

Skulker was slightly surprised but he just shrugged, "Very well, this is a practice target of the ghost boy that Technus created to help you with your training." He announced even though he already knew that this was the exact same drone that caused Addison to lose his life in the first place. "But before you take it down, I invited some fellow ghosts over to watch you take out the target from both far and close ranges. Now I want you to go in the distance and set your sights on the target. Then I'll tell you when to fire."

Addison didn't waste any time; so he took off out of sight and hid behind a couple of floating rocks which were quite a distance away from the island and his practice target. Once he got the sight on the sniper rifle focused and dialed in to the right range, he waited until Skulker gave him the word fire.

Back at the island Spectra, Bertrand, Johnny, Kitty, Walker, Youngblood, Desiree, the lunch lady ghost, and the box ghost came flying up, while wondering why Skulker and Technus had gathered them to Skulker's Island. Once they made it to the waiting ghost duo, "Skulker why did you call us here? Bertrand is supposed to give me my 3:00 message later today." Spectra complained, while holding her hand up to her mouth before yawning indicating she was already bored.

"Yeah, what's the big deal tin man? I should lock you up for bringing us out here for nothing." Walker shouted trying to clean off the dirt on his boots.

"Please let me show you something first before I explain." Skulker greeted with an evil, before moving out of the way showing everyone the target drone of Danny Phantom. At first everyone was confused wondering what Skulker was going to do with this thing. But then they realized that it was just a floating target.

"Skulker, is this one of your lame plans again to get back at the ghost kids?" Kitty asked with a little bit of chuckle in her tone.

Everyone else started to laugh as well, but when they saw Skulker and Technus wasn't laughing but smiling evilly, they stopped and were starting to get a little curious on why the drone was there in the first place. "Oh this is not my plan that's going to take out the ghost kids my friends. It more of someone who has you all in his sights right now and could have taken you out one by one without you even knowing it." Skulker chuckled giving a sinister grin which got everyone there a little nervous; he then raised his hand and gave the signal.

Over at the rock that Addison was hiding behind, he saw the signal that Skulker gave him and charged up his hands. He then pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle and a bright yellow plasma shot took off like a light.

A second later, at the target, everyone gasped when the saw the drones head get cleaned off by the yellow ecto ray. But wasn't the rest of it. A couple of smoke rounds landed all around them and the quickly covered their mouths and eyes while the smoke was building up all around them.

They did hear footsteps coming towards them very rapidly, when the smoke cleared and everyone was able to see, they notice Skulker and Technus were still standing in their exact same spot. They were even more shocked to notice the drone was completely destroyed, nothing was left standing.

"What did you do to the Ghost boy look alike, you guys?" Youngblood asked looking around for the any remains.

Just then they all jumped when someone shouted, "Boo!" when they saw the direction on where it came from; they notice Addison was leaning up against a rock smirking at the ghosts that were there. "Still gets them every time." He chuckled with a smirk.

Skulker was very pleased on the demonstration and he gladly introduced the new comer to the rest of the ghosts. "Everyone I want you to meant the ghost kids executioner... Ghost Recon!" He announced.

Walker at first didn't like how Skulker called Mr. Recon the ghost kid's executioner; however he was interested in his tactics, so he didn't say anything.

"Ok." Spectra finally said when she shook off her shock, "So he can take out targets long ranges, but how do we know it was him and not you who dismantled the drone while we were blinded by the smoke." The red-headed ghost woman asked looking very suspicious at the new comer.

Fortunately Skulker did have an answer for this to. He asked Technus to playback a video which he was secretly recording. Everyone saw the smoke screen and then they saw Addison sling his rifle and pull out the K-bar running into the smoke. The next few seconds all they saw was a yellow blade, zipping across the screen. Once the smoke cleared on the video they saw Addison lean up against the rock where he was and waited. Throughout that entire video, Skulker and Technus never moved from there spot once.

"Any questions?" Skulker asked while stopping the video. Everyone only answered by hanging their mouths opened, unable to speak for the next while. "Well then, if you don't mind, we got some final preparations to make before we head out. So hope to see you soon when we finally take out the ghost kids forever."

Once everyone started to leave, Johnny 13 and Kitty were starting to think that this plan of Skulker's was a bit too much. Sure they didn't like Danny and Carrie for sending them back into the Ghost Zone, but this plan of taking them out completely was a bit too much.

"Well Kitty I think we better find Ember, and tell her about this guy. She will be able to relay this message but we're only doing this once." Johnny stated while trying to get his bike started. Kitty thought this was a really bad idea trying to get in the way of Skulkers plan. But she finally agreed with Johnny and they drove off to find Ember.

--

Meanwhile at Embers place, the move was a little more difficult than what was planned. Cary was trying to pilot the Specter Speeder to push the floating rock while Dani was guiding him which direction to go in. "Cary careful, every time you make a running start you bang up the speeder!" Danielle shouted while Cary started to make another run.

"Well if there was a chain around here we can use I wouldn't have to push it now would I?!" Carlos rebutted angrily.

Inside Carrie and Ember where picking up the garbage that was left all over the place when it got ransacked. "Hey Ember I'm sorry, that we didn't listen to your warning earlier. This probably wouldn't of have happened if we did listen." Carrie sighed holding the garbage bag. "So, sorry for having your room wrecked.

Ember chuckled as she chucked a ripped paper into the garbage bag, "Hey, it's ok Angel. I didn't know that I would get captured in the first place. Usually they leave me alone but this time I guess they wanted try to shut me up after seeing me eavesdropping. But you guys came and got me out of there. No one has ever done that to me. And I have to admit, I thank you for it. Guess it goes to show I do have friends in right places." The blue-haired ghost smiled warmly; Carrie smiled back.

Suddenly, both girls were knocked over by another one of Carlos's shoves. "Cary, don't make me zap you! Take it easy with that thing, will ya! Cause it's really tiring you are trying to push too rough!" Carrie yelled from her Fenton Phone.

"Well like I said to Danielle, if I had a tow rope or chain, this wouldn't be happening." Carlos shouted over the Fenton Phone.

Both girls just looked at each other and started to giggle. "Boys, they always have to use brute strength to move something." Ember stated still chuckling.

Carrie just nodded yes and the continued to clean up Ember's place.

Just then they heard what sounded like Johnny's bike roar up, Carrie got serious and headed outside to see what they were up to. "What do you guys want?" Carrie shouted while Cary and Dani flew out of the Specter Speeder, and they along with her were all pointing their glowing fists at Johnny and Kitty.

"Jeez, take it easy were here with a warning message." Johnny said while rolling his eyes, "There's someone new in the Zone and he's going to come for you guys to finish you all." He shouted from one of the floating rocks.

"Yeah we already know that, he tried to take out Phantom and Angel yesterday and today!" Ember replied stepping outside on to the rock.

"Well do you know his name?" Kitty gloated while trying to shout over the revs of Johnny's bike. All three halfas and Ember just looked at both of them and just shook their heads and Kitty continued, "His name is Recon... Ghost Recon, so take this warning because we're only doing this once."

Then the ghost couple took off into the some other parts of Ghost Zone leaving the three halfas and Ember with a concern looks on their faces.

"Well at least we now know his name." Carlos implied trying to bring girls' spirits up. But they just looked at him with disappointing looks, before Carrie stated.

"Come on, we better hurry up and get this place inside the perimeter before we get attacked."

But it was too late, for as soon as Carrie said those last words Ember's place started to shake. And they heard explosions going off from a distance.

They all looked up to see Skulker and Technus coming right at them at full speed, firing with whatever they had. Carrie grabbed both of the clones and flew to the Specter Speeder with Ember close behind. "I had to say it…" She mumbled.

Once they were all inside Carrie quickly tried to start the speeder up. While Cary, Dani, and Ember returned fire at the oncoming ghost villains, Carrie was still trying to power the speeder up. But it kept sputtering and it seemed like it didn't want to start.

"Good so far, they have taken the bait, it won't be long until they fall into our trap." Skulker said while firing a few more missiles from his arm.

"Yes and those young hipsters will be ours for the taking." Technus cackled but Skulker looked back at him with an evil glare. "I mean yours for the taking...yours." The Techno-Ghost added quickly with a weak smile.

Back at the group in the Specter Speeder, Carrie was still trying to get the speeder up and running but it just didn't want to start. "Carlos you damaged it so much, it doesn't want to start." Carrie shouted angrily trying to push any button hoping it would get it going. "Now what?"

Without answering, Carlos quickly ran over to the control panel and gave it a swift kick. Within seconds the speeder started up. Carrie looked at her younger clone surprised wondering how he got it started. He just shrugged and said "When guys have troubles with machinery, to help get it going, we give it a swift kick."

Carrie just smiled at him before she pushed throttle fully forward. With a mighty roar the speeder took off. Ember and Dani kept firing back at the two specters with either light purple or green ecto-rays. They both gasped as they watched Skulker blew up Ember's home. Ember was just shocked to see her home go up in smoke. But there was no time to sulk; the two ghost villains was still on their tail and catching up.

"Dani, Cary, Ember, there's only two of them if you can count. But keep your eyes out for the one that calls himself Recon, I'll try to get a hold of Danny and the others." Carrie ordered while trying to avoid getting hit by any missile or techno plasma ray. She grabbed her radio and tried to call into it, but all she got was static, "Great…no answer! I just hope this thing doesn't die out on us before we make it the portal." Carrie growled to herself sounding very concern.

Technus and Skulker though knew this would happen. "Ok so far, so good. Recon are you in position yet?" Skulker asked over his radio.

A little ways up the way from the Fenton Portal, Addison was set up and ready with his plasma sniper rifle for anything coming his way. "Yes I'm in position, bring the rain." Addison replied putting the rifle butt snug into his shoulder.

Skulker was very pleased when the ghost replied; he gave a signal to Technus and both of them started to fall back. "Hey we're losing them! Yay, we're going get out of here!" Danielle cheered, but Ember was getting very curious and worried.

"But that's not like them to just give up in a chase… there's something wrong." The blue-haired ghost stated with a frown.

She was right, because Addison just got the Specter Speeder in his sights. He was shocked to see the ghost girl, Ember, and two other ghost onboard his uncle's ship. "And she calls me a thief for taking property that doesn't belong to me well, she in for a surprise. Too bad I have to destroy the ship." Addison said to himself so he aimed for one of the engines.

Carrie was relieved when she saw the portal in the distance. "Guys I see the portal ahead. It's just a little ways, but if I'm right, we're going to make it." She shouted and everyone was glad when they saw it.

"You're not going anywhere." Addison said to himself when he heard her say that and pulled the trigger of the sniper rifle. What happened next was not a pretty sight.

The yellow ball of ecto energy hit the engine on the Specter Speeder and everything started to shut down. Carrie gasped and quickly tried to restart the engines, but it was no use. They were going down, fast. "Everyone grab a seat and buckle up, we are going to come in hard." The girl halfa shouted over the warning buzzer going off, pulling back on the stick as hard as she could.

Cary, Dani, and Ember quickly sat down and strapped on the four point harnesses. Carrie saw a big enough floating rock where they can land the Specter Speeder safely with it breaking up on impact. "Hang on to something. Here we go!" The young girl halfa yelled and she aimed the speeder right for the big flat area on the floating island.

It wasn't very nice what happened next. When the Specter Speeder made contact with the ground. The craft started doing cart wheels, flips, and rolls. The thing even broke in half leaving the engine on another part of the island. Everyone inside had their eyes shut, thinking that this was the end of them until finally the speeder came to a full stop on its side.

It was dead silence when the dust lifted, Carrie was the first one to wake up from her unconscious state and notice the damage to the speeder. "Man, Mr. Fenton is so going to kill me if he sees what happened to the Specter Speeder." She said to herself with a groan. But then her concerns rose when she remembered about Dani, Cary, and Ember state.

"Dani?! Cary?! Ember?! Can you guys here me?! Please say something!" She cried. At first all she heard was dead silence except from the sparking wires that were dangling. But then she listened in closely to here a soft moan coming from the back of the craft under a big piece of steal.

She crawled over and was relieved to find all three of them under the steel, still strapped to their seats and they were just starting to wake up.

Cary was the first to respond to Carrie as he unhooked himself and started to crawl out from under the steel saying, "Did anyone get the license plate of the tractor trailer that ran us off the road?" He chuckled trying to bring up everyone's spirits. Carrie though was glad to see he was alright and gave him a big hug. Next to come out was Dani, she had a couple of cuts to the face but she was able to walk and fight.

"Man I thought that was the end of us there." The young girl implied as she was helped up by Carrie and received a hug.

"Cary, go grab the first aid kit out of the speeder and take Dani behind one of those rocks and start mending her wounds. I'm just going to get Ember out and I'll meet you guys over there." The girl halfa ordered. And sure enough Cary and Dani did what she said.

Ember was the last one to come out from under the steel. She was a bit shaking but she was alright. "Man Angel, you think you can land it a little softer next time." Ember asked with a smirk on her face.

All Carrie did was reply with a saying that all pilots use when they have a hard landing like that. "Hey. As they always say, any landing you can walk away from is a good landing."

Both of them just started to giggle, and they flew over to the rocks that Dani and Cary were taking cover behind. Carrie saw that Dani's scrapes were all mended by Cary and he did a great job of doing it. She also noticed in the distance the Fenton Portal was not that far from their actual location.

She was about to tell everyone her plan, when suddenly a barrage of ecto rays and missiles were going off over their heads cutting her off. Carrie quickly tried to see where Skulker and Technus were firing from. But when her head was above the rocks, a yellow ecto ball of energy landed near her location, forcing her to duck back down behind the rocks.

"Great the yellow shooting sniper out there has got us pinned down." Carrie growled still trying to think on what to do.

"So how are we going to get back home?" Cary asked looking very nervous.

"Ok. Cary you're going to head for the portal and get Danny, while we give you cover." Carrie ordered while powering up her right hand with pink energy.

"But…" Cary glanced at Dani.

Carrie took notice of this and said, "Don't worry about Danielle; we will take of her while you're gone to get help." She instructed to her younger clone.

Cary looked at his older sister not knowing if he can do the task at hand, but he then looked at Danielle and she nodded him a yes to help boost his courage. "Alright sis, I'll do it, I'll go get help." Cary replied sounding very serious. Carrie gave a quick kiss on the forehead before she got into position. For once Cary didn't cringe or make any nasty sounds come out of his mouth.

"At the count of 3 we all fire at once, that's your cue to fly to the portal Cary." Carrie ordered before she held up 3 fingers ready to go.

Cary came over to Dani's side and looked at her before he gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Carrie saw this and smiled at the young clones; it reminded her of what she and Danny do when they have their tender moments.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back with help." Cary stated and sure enough Carrie gave the order to fire, and Cary took straight for the portal.

Skulker, Technus and Addison saw this and started to fire everything at the rocks. Addison though went around on the flanks hoping not to get seen. Once he had a view on the three ghosts. He loaded a grenade round into his rifle and fired it off. When it made contact with the three ghosts, it exploded this rubber substance that stuck to everything that had an ectoplasmic signature. Dani, Carrie, and Ember were unable to move when the stuff hit them.

"Great do you know how hard it is going to get the goo out of my hair?" Danielle shouted as all three of them struggled trying to get out.

"Don't remind me…" Carrie moaned.

Just then they were shocked when they finally saw the new ghost in full view point the battle rifle right at them. His bright yellow eyes were so terrifying that they didn't even want to look at him.

They just closed their eyes and waited for the final blow. He then pulled out something from one of his pouches and placed it under their noses. Within seconds they were all unconscious. Skulker and Technus then arrived at the scene and wondered what it was he used on the girls that made them go unconscious.

"If you're wondering what I used to make them fall asleep, It's either. I packed it away when I was at the FentonWorks." Addison stated placing the bottle back in his pouch.

Skulker shrugged and notice that there were only 3 of them; he looked up and saw Cary was still flying towards the portal as fast as he can.

"I'm going to take out that little whelp right here, right now." Skulker shouted pointing a laser at the young clone in the distance.

Just then Addison grabbed Skulker arm and said, "No let me." Addison then took aim with the sniper rifle and shot one of the rocks that exploded right next to Cary.

Cary was hit by one of the bigger pieces rock and got disoriented on where he was. He didn't even notice Addison right behind him at the last second until it was too late. The small silver-haired boy gasped; putting his hands up to cover is face hoping nothing would happen.

"Relax kid I'm not going to hurt you." Addison stated floating in front of the young clone, who still didn't bring his hands down from his eyes.

"You're, you're not?" Cary asked with still a trembled in his voice starting to take a peek through his fingers.

"No, I don't hurt children, in fact I want you to deliver a message to the ghost boy." Addison replied sticking a piece of paper in Cary's pocket before turning around and starting to fly off.

Cary was stunned when he realized what just happened; he then shrugged and flew straight to the portal.

When Addison landed back down with Skulker and Technus, he notices that they were putting the unconsious girls in a net and tied them up so they wouldn't be able to cut themselves free. "I don't get you sometimes Recon, Why didn't you blast him right there?" Technus asked with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Like I told him, I don't harm children that are a threat. Besides he's a message carrier so I gave him a message to give to the ghost boy." Addison replied looking back at the young clone.

And sure enough, all three of them headed back to Skulker's Island with their captives.

--

At the FentonWorks, everyone including Tucker, Sam, and Alan were down at the kitchen table eating supper. Danny was looking a lot better than he was this morning. He was no longer on crutches. And he was dressed in normal clothes though he still had a patch of bandage where the wound was.

They were all in the middle of dinner Lauren came walking in with Vlad right behind her with a very concern look on her face. "Vladdie, Lauren what's the matter. Are you guys alright?" Jack asked looking very concern at their friends.

"Daniel, have you seen Caroline and Carlos anywhere? Its past six and they're still not home." Lauren asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"Carrie told me that she was helping Ember move her place inside the censored perimeter, Dr. Lauren. And they told me that they would be back around 6:30 maybe 7:00. She also told me if anything happened to them, she get a hold of me on the Fenton Phone." Danny replied getting up from his chair walking over to the worried couple.

All of a sudden, everyone who was upstairs heard someone yelling for Danny from down in the lab. They all ran downstairs to see a young exhausted Carlos bent over in his human form, catching his breath. Lauren and Vlad quickly ran to their son, and gave him a warm hug, glad to see that he was ok.

Danny came up to the young clone, asking... "Carlos, what's going on? Where are Carrie and Danielle? And where's the Specter Speeder?"

"The speeder is destroyed Danny, but that's not the least of our worries, Danny..." Carlos paused for a minute before he finally said... "He took Carrie, Danielle, and Ember hostage." Well everyone there was shocked to hear that last word. Jack just started to cry because his speeder was no more. Everyone else just stared into space; But Danny was snapped out of it when Carlos held the message that Addison gave Carlos to his face.

Danny grabbed it and started to read it out loud so everyone can hear.

"_Ghost boy_

_If you ever want to see the ghost girls and the flame headed ghost Ember, you have twenty four hours meet us at Casper High to surrender or else they will cease to exist._

_Signed GR_

_PS Come alone_"

Danny just paused before asking Carlos what the GR stood for.

"That's his name Danny, the one that took the weapons he calls himself Ghost Recon." Carlos replied.

Everyone in the lab now knew who the ghosts name was. All Lauren can do was cry in her husband's arms, knowing her baby was being held captive right now and they couldn't do anything about it.

Danny eyes were just starting to water up but instead of crying, he threw the note on the ground and fired off a green ecto ray which destroyed the note in an instant.

A long silence came from the young hero before he turned to his sister and said. "Jazz get a hold of Melanie and Valerie; tell them to get down here ASAP, and tell them our situation, we're going to need all the help we can get our hands on."

"Right little brother." Jazz replied and sure enough, she ran upstairs to the phone with Alan right on her heels.

"But Danny he told you to come alone!" Tucker rebutted flailing his hands all over the place.

"Tucker he took my girlfriend and my sister." Danny said with his back turned to everyone, "If he wants to mess around with the ones I love…" Danny said with dread as he turned with his eyes bright green. "Then he's going to have to deal with all of us."


	9. Chapter 9 Revealing

Chapter 9

Revealing

"Uh my head, it feels like I've been drugged." Dani said as she was starting to wake up slowly. She started to get her vision back slowly. She noticed with the scenery around her she was in a cave of some sort. She also noticed a small puddle of water right next to her feet. When she tried to move over to get a drink she notices two bright yellow rings of ecto energy. One was around her wrists and the other was around her legs.

"Oh great I wake up in the middle of a cave, all drugged up, and tied to a rock." Danielle said frustrated.

"If you want young one, I can have you gagged too just to keep you quiet." A voice said a little ways near the entrance of the cave.

Danielle just looked around frantically wondering who it was who spoke. She then realized and gasped that she was the only one in there. There was no sign of Carrie or Ember anywhere.

"Where am I and what did you do with my friends?" Danielle shouted hoping to hear a response.

She got more though than what she asked for when she saw Addison come and lean up against the wall with an apple in one hand and a water canteen in the other. Dani started to fear for her life when Addison started walking over to her. She closed her eyes wait for the final blow to take her out.

Addison saw this and he cocked an eyebrow wondering why this little ghost girl was trembling and whimpering at the sight of him.

For a long time Danielle just waited and waited for the final blow, but when it didn't happen she was getting curious. So she opened one of hers to see what was going on. She was a bit confused when she saw Addison kneeled down right in front of her holding out a piece of the apple in one hand and the canteen of water in the other.

At first she turned her head away not wanting the food from a ghost that almost killed her and her friends. But then she felt her stomach rumbling which was so loud that Addison also heard it as well, Danielle just chuckled while Addison gave her a smirk; she accepted the apple slice and had a drink of water which she practically almost gulped down the entire canteen.

Addison took away the canteen and apple and laid them off to the side, he then took a closer look at the young halfa to see that her bandages. Even though Cary did a good job putting them on he must of forgot to put on the cleaner because the scrapes were starting to get infected.

"I'm going to take these old bandages off and put some fresh ones on with some ointment to stop the infection, don't be scared, but it may sting a little bit when I apply the ointment." Addison said in a serious tone.

Danielle cringed a little when the old bandages were ripped off. But then she squeaked when the ointment and the new bandages were placed on one at a time.

"Ok this is weird, at first you're shooting at us and then you drugged us, but now you're feeding me and treating my wounds, what's going on? And what happen to my friends?" Danielle asked sounding a little annoyed.

Addison just ignored her at first until he was done replacing all the dirty bandages.

"First of all, the reason why I'm helping you right now is because I don't harm children unless they are a serious threat, and as for your friends they are safe in the next room of the cave, for now." Addison replied while slicing another piece of apple for the young clone to munch on.

"Why what are you going to do with them?" Danielle asked while biting down on another piece of apple that was being handed to her.

"If they try anything funny they will be destroyed, but if they listen until tonight, the will be traded off with you for the ghost boy." Addison replied standing up and clenching his fist.

"Why what has he ever do to you?" Danielle asked looking at the spectre that had her back to her.

Addison at first didn't answer; he just started to have the thoughts and sounds going through his head about the day he died. He had his hands over his head trying to get rid of the thoughts and the promises he failed to keep with Danny, the family, and his Fiancée Melanie. He tried really hard to get the thoughts out and mind he was like that for minutes until he finally was able to push the thoughts away.

"It's none of your business." Addison replied and started to walk out.

But before he went out of sight, Danielle shouted at him to stop then said... "Please don't leave me by myself, I'm scared being alone."

Addison heard the little girls request and he turned around to see the scared expression on her face. He then replied." Alright I'll stay with you until you think you don't want me around anymore deal?"

"Deal" Danielle replied and they just sat there for the next little while.

Over in the next room Carrie was just starting to wake up from the ether fumes wearing off. Carrie tried to move at first but she notice her feet and hands were tied up. The same bands were around Embers hands and feet as well. There was also one big yellow strain of ecto energy going around there waist, tied up to a big rock.

"Oh thank god were still alive, well sort of speaking." Carrie implied when she came to her senses. She then noticed that it was only her and Ember in the room. Carrie gasped and started looking around frantically for the young female clone, but Danielle was nowhere in sight.

"Ember wake up, Dani is missing." Carrie said in a concern manner but Ember didn't respond at first. She was still knocked out from the fumes.

But she did reply with one of those phrases that every kid says in the morning. "Ah mom, I don't want to go to school today, let me stay home please."

Carrie rolled her eyes at this. "How could she be sleeping at time like this typical." She stated, but right Carrie was more concern of her boyfriends little sister.

"Dani, Where are you? Can you hear me? Please say something." Carrie shouted hoping to get an answer back.

A voice did reply but it wasn't Danielle that spoke. "She's fine; she's over here in the other room with me."

Realizing who voice it was, Carrie started to struggle against her restraints. "You better not of touched her jerk or else or going to be sorry you ever did!" Carrie shouted with tears running down her eyes, while still trying to break free of the yellow bands of ecto energy.

Back in the other room Addison heard the reply and he looked over at Dani giving a shrug, trying to get her to speak on her behalf. "Angel It's me Dani, I'm all right, and he hasn't done anything to me other then fixed my bandages." Dani replied hoping it would get Carrie to calm down.

"You see no problems, now if skulker was in here and if he had his way you guys would have been long gone right now, but he's following my rules, and if you guys listen to what I say, you'll all get out of here alive." Addison stated getting up from his spot.

"What makes you think that we can trust you Recon?" Carrie yelled from the next room.

A long pause of silence went by for a couple of minutes until Addison replied... "You have my word that nothing will happen; now sit back and relax. It's going to be a long wait."

But before he left the cave Danielle asked for one more request. "Can I at least be put in the next room with my friends while were waiting please?"

"Alright fine, but if you try anything your toast understand? Addison said in a deadly monotone.

Danielle just nodded her head and he undid the restraints that were on Danielle's feet. Addison then helped her up and walked her over to the cave room where Carrie and ember were sitting. When they entered the room, Carrie's spirit was lifted a little when she saw Danielle but when she saw Addison, Carrie just gave him a stern glare. Addison just ignored her look and sat down Danielle right next to Carrie; re tied Danielle's legs back up he tossed the rest of the apple and canteen next to Carrie, then walked out.

Carrie leaned her head over to Danielle's and rubbed her head as if it were like a hug making her feel better.

"Dani seriously though did he hurt you? You can tell me the truth now hes gone." Carrie asked sounding very concern.

"Actually Carrie I am telling you the truth fed feed me an apple, gave me some water, and he put new bandages on my wounds. For some reason, he may look hard and tuff and deadly, but deep down inside he's hurting badly." Danielle stated starring at the direction where Addison walked off to.

"How can you tell from just talking with him for five minutes?" Carrie asked looking confused at the young clone.

"Well when I asked what happen to him, he had his hands on his head like he was trying to fight out a bad memory." Danielle stated looking back at Carrie with a shrug.

"Well I just hope Danny, Cary and the rest of them can find us in time and get us out of here before these guys start doing something horrible to us." Carrie stated while sounding very concern.

At that moment ember started to wake up. "What happened, did we get captured or something?" Ember asked sounding really groggy.

"No were at my place, playing lets tie ourselves up in a cave." Carrie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Of course we have been captured. You've been pasted out ever since we got it with that rubber substance."

Danielle couldn't help but giggle under her breath. Even if they were in a bad situation, it was still funny.

But all three of them all hung their heads low realizing where they were and what was going to happen to them.

Outside the cave, Addison was sitting on one of the rocks looking the crumpled up picture he crushed earlier. He sighed knowing that we wouldn't see his cousin again for what happen. And he hated the ghost boy for taking his life and the ghost girl for sort of taking the life of his cousin, even though he didn't know his cousin was still alive. Talking to the young ghost for a bit in the cave got him thinking in the back of his mind. Was he doing the right thing?

"What's the matter with me, why can't I think straight?" Addison said to himself holding his head in his hands.

"It's because your having second thoughts aren't you Recon?" Skulker replied as he was just landing right in front of Addison.

"I am not; with in twelve hours you'll have the Phantom and Angel in your hands, I'm just wondering what I'm going to do with that Ember chick, and the young one." Addison replied scratching his chin think of what to do with them.

"Just destroy them, there useless anyways." Skulker replied pulling out one of his missiles, aiming at the cave entrance.

"Hey it's my choice what I do with them, the young ghost has a love in her life which I saw through my scope. And that Ember chick, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So I'm going to decide on what's going to happen to them. Don't worry our deal will be set, now Back off!" Addison ordered his eyes were starting to glow bright yellow due to the energy that was building up inside.

Skulker didn't say a word he just took off straight into the unknown of the ghost zone. Addison though let out a heavy sigh and sat back down on the rock looking at the picture again and at the same time looking at his watch.

"Eleven hours and forty five minutes to go, then I'll be free from this deal." Addison said to himself and he sat at the entrance of the cave guarding it like a hawk to make sure no one was going to ruin is plans.

Back at the Fenton works Danny and Carlos were the only ones out of the others did not sleep at all last night. Jack Maddie and Vlad were up bright and early, down in the lab preparing all the firepower they needed for Danny's plan tonight, while Lauren was helping with the kids get ready for school.

Jazz and Alan already left while Danny was waiting to take Carlos to middle school.

"I don't want to go to school, I want to stay and help get my sister and Danielle back." Carlos complained while being pushed out the door by Danny.

"I know Carlos but everyone here is doing their best to get them back we will just get in the way." Danny replied.

Just as soon as they were walking out the door, Melanie pulled up not in her truck though. She was driving a Canadian Army G-wagon that was marked in Military Police signs.

"Danny, Carlos hey guys." Melanie greeted the two halfas in a warm hug.

"Hey Mel, everyone is in the house getting ready for tonight." Danny replied helping to get her bag out of the back of the G-Wagon.

"That's Great guys; I brought some help that Jazz asked for over the phone last night." Melanie pointed out as 2 males and one female soldier in combats stepped out of the G-wagon.

"Whoa that's awesome, just head downstairs where you will learn how to use the weaponry you will be using tonight." Carlos suggested and sure enough Melanie ordered the three other soldiers downstairs double time.

Just then Lauren came up to the door just as the 3 soldiers were running in. "Melanie hi, you think you can take the kids to school. Jasmine took off early there not going to make the bell if the walk." Lauren asked standing on the front.

"Yeah sure, hop in guys." Melanie replied and sure enough both halfas hoped in. Carlos couldn't help but he asked Melanie if he can sit in the gunners hatch on the way there.

Melanie just couldn't help but smile and she said yes and lended him a helmet and some goggles for the young clone to wear.

On the way to Casper High Danny told Melanie about the plan and what she was doing in this?

"Thats a great plan Danny, but this could get ugly, he said in the note to come alone, what do think is going to happen to Carrie, Danielle, and Ember when he sees the arsenal right behind you?" Melanie asked as they were just pulling up to Carlos's school.

"Thats the reason why I told Jazz to tell you to bring this vehicle and the other three soldiers to help out, you guys can blend into the surroundings at the school better then Dad can with the Fenton RV." Danny replied with a little of a chuckle.

When the pulled up to the middle school, Carlos's face was covered in bugs except where the goggles were sitting on his face, Danny and Melanie both laughed when both halfas got out.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop you off at the front door?" Melanie asked before she put the vehicle in gear.

"It's alright Mel, the high school is just around the corner, besides I don't want anyone to think I called in the army just to watch my back from Dash Baxter, so I'll see you guys around three o'clock alright?" Danny replied while shutting the door on the G-wagon. Melanie just nodded and took off back to the Fenton works, while Danny made his way off to Casper High.

Later on in school Danny was actually having a hard time concentrating on his assignments in Mr Lancers class while thinking of Carrie and Danielle being held hostage in the ghost zone. He just dazed off thinking of what was happening to them, if they were being tortured for information or being tortured for just pure pleasure which is what Skulker love to do.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted pounding his fist down on the desk. The room went silent as everyone was shocked and looked straight at Danny wondering why he did that.

"Mr Fenton is there a problem with the importance of learning where the Hye ku was originated?" Mr Lancer sounding annoyed from Danny interrupting his class.

"Sorry Mr Lancer, I didn't mean to interrupt your class like that." Danny replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh so then tell me where did the Hye ku poem originated from?" Mr Lancer asked at the young halfa.

"Ah was it China town?" Danny answered. Everyone in the class just started laughing except for Tucker and Sam who just sigh.

"I will speak to you after class Mr Fenton." Mr Lancer replied while going back to his lesson. All danny did was moan and lay his head on the desk.

As soon as the bell rang everyone left the class one by one, Dash saw Danny sitting at his desk and couldn't help but just smirk and laugh. Danny gave him a stern glare and mouth off "I'm Warning you." Dash saw that and just ran out with fear.

"Oh cheer up dude probably Lancer is going to give you the same speech as usual so don't sweat." Tucker replied while patting his best friend on the back.

"Yeah everything will be alright, will be waiting by our lockers for you ok?" Sam asked while grabbing Tucker from behind.

"Its ok guys just meet me after at my place something tells me I'm going to be here for a while." Danny sighed looking down at his desk.

"Mr Foley, Miss Manson, you may leave now." Mr Lancer announced and sure enough the techno Geek and Goth headed off to their lockers, Leaving Danny all by himself with Mr Lancer.

"Daniel, Mr Baxter told me what you did to him the other day, but he had no right to talk about your cousin like that. He will be serving detention for making such a rude remark." Mr Lancer pointed out sitting down next to the Halfa.

Danny was surprised, at first he thought he was in trouble, but Lancer just wanted to talk with him.

"Wait what do you mean Mr Lancer?" Danny asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well before I took up teaching some of my family members and I served in the Vietnam War. And it is hard to ignore that someone you had close to you, was no longer around. I lost two cousins and an uncle in that conflict. But no matter what, you still keep them close to you until you would see them again soon." Mr Lancer stated.

Danny was shocked to hear, this He never knew that Mr Lancer, an English teacher served for his country and lost family members as well.

"Wait sir, how do you know that my cousin served?" Danny asked looking a bit puzzled.

Mr Lancer just smiled and put his hand on Danny Shoulder before replying... "Daniel, we veterans know when we lose a brother in arms, past or present, besides your parents called me just after you left class a few days back and told me the situation, plus I was at is burial service, you were all in front, I was just paying my respect to a fallen comrade."

"Mr Lancer, I never knew you this side of you before why didn't you ever tell in class?" Danny asked looking up at his teacher.

"Well Daniel this is an English class, if this were History, it would be an entire different story with me." Mr Lancer replied.

"Well that's true." Danny chuckled a little under his breath.

"But that doesn't mean you have to keep it all bottled up inside you. Let it out by honouring him for what he did and share it with everyone around you, since Veterans Day is coming up instead of having a few minutes of silence, we will have an hour long ceremony. For all who served and you should tell us your Cousin's story how he grew up, and that he was loved right up to the end and onward." Mr Lancer stated looking down at Danny smiling.

"Sir I'm not that good at getting up in front of people, I mean you saw me a few weeks back when I was having a hard time standing in front of the class to give a book report and Carrie was up here to help me, How am I going to be able to speak in front of the entire student body." Danny asked looking concerned.

Mr Lancer just looked at him before replying... "Daniel if your cousin had the courage to sign up and go fight in someone else country to help liberate it, then you can get up and get in front of a crowd of people and tell his story. It's in your blood you can do it, honour him Daniel."

For 5 minutes there was nothing that came out of Danny's mouth. You were only able to here the kids out in the hall. He then looked up at Mr Lancer with a smile and said... "I'll do it sir , for my cousin and for anyone who has passed through these hall ways and fought for their country."

"That's great to hear Mr Fenton, just tell me what you need for this ceremony and I will get it going" Mr Lancer replied in a cheerful tone.

Just then someone was knocking at the door; Mr Lancer opened it and was shocked to see blond haired women in uniform with a red beret on her head, waiting at the door.

"Danny I thought you wanted me to drive You, Tucker and Sam Home tonight. Are you in trouble or something?" Melanie asked looking shocked to see that he was still sitting in his desk.

"Oh Sorry Melanie, Mr Lancer just wanted to talk to me about something I'm not in trouble or anything." Danny replied with a little chuckle.

Mr Lancer was puzzled who this women was that was wondering why she was asking. But the Danny introduced her to Mr Lancer. "Mr Lancer, this is Master Corporal Melanie Jones, she was going to marry my cousin but it never happened. But she is now a member of the family and we tend to keep it that way."

"Well then I'll let you be on your way Daniel, and it was nice to meat you too Miss Jones" Mr Lancer said shaking Melanie's Hand.

Once they left the classroom Danny was wondering how Melanie knew to go straight that classroom.

"Well Danny On my way in I saw Sam and Tucker and they told what room you in and I told them to go is out in the G-Wagon With Carlos." Melanie replied while they were walking in the halls.

When Melanie and Danny exited Casper High, Melanie and Danny were shocked to see a whole bunch of teens swarming the G-Wagon. Tucker and Sam had the windows rolled up and Carlos was in the turret shouting to everyone to get back, pointing what looked like a Gattling gun. Probably one of Jacks weapons that was only able to be mounted to vehicles.

"Carlos what did you do?" Melanie Shouted at the young clone.

"He shot the bus with the Gatling Gun and he blew up the back tires, and the kids are pissed that they have to walk home. "Tucker shouted pushing Carlos to the side while sticking his head through the hatch.

"Hey you dared him to do it Tucker so not just his fault." Sam shouted punching Tucker in the arm.

"Ouch, I didn't know he would actually do it." Tucker cried rubbing his arms.

Melanie and Danny looked at each other wondering how they were going through the crowd and get out of there with hurting anyone.

"Melanie I got an Idea but you're going to have to cover me for a couple of seconds." Danny said.

Melanie nodded and closed the door to the school. Danny made sure no one was looking and he transformed.

"Ok just to let you know Melanie this is going to feel weird." Danny advised and he grabbed Melanie and went Intangible through the ground. At the G-Wagon People were starting to climb on top to get at Carlos. Just then Melanie Came up through the floor while Danny kept going through the roof until his feet were on top standing in front of Carlos.

Melanie at first was frozen stiff. That was the first time she ever went through the ground without blasting or digging to get through. "Man, next time he does that to me, he's got to warn me in advance." She said while starting the vehicle.

Everyone outside though just stood still has they saw the ghost hero stand with his arms crossed on top of the vehicle in front of his girlfriends little brother. "We are going to have a nice long talk when we get back to the house Carlos." Danny whispered in a annoyed tone.

All Carlos could do was chuckle nervously while Danny turned the entire vehicle intangible while Melanie started to drive through the crowd of students. When they got clear and took off down the road Danny flew back into the front passenger seat and transformed back to human.

When they got to the Fenton, Jack immediately rushed outside to try and mount whatever heavy ghost weapon he can to the G-wagon. "Jack sweetie, there's no room to put anything else, you made it to only fit the Fenton Gatling blaster." Maddie told her husband as he ran straight for the G-Wagon.

"Yeah Jack, these Vehicles can roll very easy, so you're just going to have to put that someplace else or put it away." Melanie stated putting her hands up telling Jack to stop. Jack lowered his head looking like a puppy dog that just got into trouble for peeing on the rug.

Everyone else followed suit and started to get ready for tonight.

"Hey Melanie where are the other three soldiers you brought with you?" Carlos asked looking around hoping he was able to get an autograph or something from them.

There already at the High school in their positions. Once I've gave their orders, they took off and went to blend in with nature and they know when to fire on Danny's signal." Melanie said as they walked inside.

Jazz was still on the phone trying to get a hold of Valerie, but so far there was no answer. "She hasn't even picked up once." Danny asked.

"Nope I even tried calling her on my cell during breaks at school but she never answered." Jazz replied still on the phone trying to get a hold of Valerie.

"Well then we'll have to forget it and do this without her." Danny said as he went up to his room.

"Danny where are you going we got last minute planning to do." Maddie implied looking at her son as he was going upstairs.

"I just need some time to think mom before we head out so give a few minutes alone ok?" Danny replied still walking up the stairs.

Everyone looked on as the young ghost hero disappeared from sight and heard a door closed up stairs. In his room, Danny made his way towards his bed and crashed down face forward letting out a heavy sigh. He looked over at one of the photos that were on his night stand; it was a picture of Danny, Carrie, Addison, Melanie, Danielle, and Carlos at the mall posing for the camera before the mess with the lunch lady ghost came and attacked. On the corner of the photo were Addison's sets of dog tags. Danny grabbed the one that was given to him by Addison's Commanding Officer and put it in his pocket.

"Well I hope these things still got some luck in them Addison." Danny said to himself but before he let go of them, The Dog tags gave off a quick flash of yellow before they went back to plane silver.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked himself, but he shrugged it off and placed the tags back in his pocket.

Just then the door to his bedroom started to open slowly and a silver haired, purple eyed ghost form of Cary Angel pop in.

"Danny it's almost time to go, you ready to do this?" Cary asked looking a little worried at his sister's boyfriend.

"Don't worry Cary, it's going to work trust me." Danny said as he transformed.

And with that, both halfa's left the room. Before Danny closed the door, he took another look at the photo on the night stand and just smiled. He then closed the door and followed Carlos out the door where everyone was waiting. They all piled into the two vehicles except for Danny and Cary and the all headed for the high school ready to put Danny's plan into action.

Back in the ghost zone

Addison as well was getting ready as the time was counting down. He made sure he had enough grenade rounds and tested all his weapons on some of the floating rocks to make sure they work. When this was happening he noticed inside his clothes there was a bright flash of yellow light where his dog tags used to be around his neck.

"That's weird." He said to himself as he looked down at his chest when the light disappeared. but then he just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

He was just about to enter the cave but then Skulker and Technus showed up.

"What do you want guys am just about head out to finish the job." Addison implied

"Take it easy Recon we're just here because you asked us to come with you watch you take out the ghost kids." Skulker snarled has he watched the young ghost zip up his bag.

Addison didn't return a look; he just kept making sure everything was ready one last time before he would head out.

"Let's just grabbed the three we have and head off to the living world. Just wait out here until I tell you guys to come in." Addison ordered.

And sure enough Addison walked in the cave while Skulker and Technus waited outside.

"Once he gets rid of the ghost kids what are you going to do with him?" Technus asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Well once he finishes the job, we eliminate the threat." Skulker said in a deadly monotone.

Inside the cave Danielle was passed out sleeping while Carrie and Ember held there head low, wondering if they were going to get out of here or not. There were a few tears coming down Carrie's eyes while looking at her restraints.

"Angel were going to get out of here no sweat cheer up girl, this is not like you giving up." Ember said trying to get Carrie o cheer up.

Just then Addison walked in the Cave and he had a disappointing look on his face. Carrie saw this and even though there were tear coming from her eyes, still gave a smirk before replying. "Ah whats the matter Recon, going to have to lets us go?"

Addison just gave her a stern glare, but there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him that somehow, really reminded him of Carrie even though she was right in front of him and he didn't know it was actually her.

"No, it's time to make the trade off but before we go anywhere..." he paused for a moment trying to think of the best way to finish this sentence. " You remind me of someone I knew." He replied before pulling out the can of either.

"Wait, what do... you... mean... I..." Carrie mumbled before she passed out. Addison went around to the other two. Danielle was already fast asleep so making her sniff it was no problem. Ember though was turning her head left, right, up, and down, trying to avoid it but sure enough the fumes got to her and she passed out.

Addison then got up and put the bottle back in his pouch before replying... "You remind me of my Cousin's girlfriend who always made sarcastic phrases." He whispered to himself not knowing this was actually Carrie right in front of him.

He then told Skulker and Technus to help him with the girls and they took off to the Living world.

It was 20:00 hours at Casper High. Danny was waiting at one end of the football field all by himself or was he. Melanie was off in the distance running the G-wagon on Silent mode with Cary in ghost form, on the Gatling gun. Jack, Sam, and Tucker with one of the soldiers were in a class room on the second floor making sure they were out of sight. Jazz, Alan and Maddie, with the second soldier were hiding under the bleachers as back up if things got really sour. The last soldier with a sniper rifle that looked like Addi's, was on the roof of the school peaking through a small crack aiming at the football field for the target to show up.

"Come on, its 8:00 pm where is he?" Danny whispered to himself, annoyed that the person who gave the timing to meet.

He then announced over the Fenton Phones to see if everyone was still with him if he had to give the signal. "All units ready?" Danny announced.

"Scout 1 here ready." said the sniper on the roof.

"G1 on second floor, ready and will dude." Tucker replied.

"G2 at the bleachers, standing by Lil Bro." Jazz announced.

"G support in the parking lot on whisper mode, ready to roll in when you give the signal, Phantom." Cary said cocking the Gatling gun.

"Great guys, don't move unless I give the signal, copy?" Danny ordered over the Phones.

"Copy" Everyone whispered in unison.

Just then a natural Ghost portal opened up at the other end of the football field and Addison, Skulker and Technus, appeared each carrying one of the girls in a net on their back. They then took them out of the nets and placed them up against each other.

All three of them started to wake up and soon enough they realized where they are. Danny looked at all three of them and smiled knowing they were safe.

"Alright you told me to meet you here now let them go!" Danny shouted across the football field.

Addison scoffed at this order before he replied. "I don't trust you, this is a trade off, the girls will be released when you get to center field."

"What are you doing fool, your letting go of the ghost girls our deal was to destroy the ghost kids Recon." Skulker whispered annoyed at what Addi was saying.

"Just relax I got this under control the deal will be set. Now let the little one and the rock ghost go. The deal was only for the two ghost kids, not three and Ember." Addison replied holding up a hand.

Just then Jazz came over the radio. "Danny whats going on right now?" she asked.

"I don't know but this puts a curve ball into my plan, just sit tight and wait for my signal." Danny whispered through the mike as he started to walk to center field.

True to his word Addison let go of Ember and Danielle. When the met up with Danny he whispered into their ears that everyone else was waiting to take these three out, he also told them to keep flying off as if nothing has happened then double back to the school parking lot where Cary and Melanie were waiting.

Ember gave Danny a quick nod and flew off in that direction. Dani embraced her brother with a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she flew off.

Taking one last look at the two as they flew off into the distance, Danny turned back to the task at hand to get his girl back and to get revenge on the thief you took her.

"Alright Recon, Let Angel free, now." He demanded. But Addison only told Skulker to let the ankle restraints go.

"Hey what are you doing we had a deal." Danny shouted but instead of just mocking him, Recon dropped his rifles, jumped into the air and landed at center field right in front of the ghost boy.

"If you want her, you're going to have to go through me, but if you use your plasma ray on me, she is instantly toast, understand." Addison replied in a deadly tone charging up his plasma K-Bar.

Alright fin may the best ghost win." Danny said as he lit up his hands to protect himself from the blade.

On the side lines Skulker heard and he smiled evilly, and turned to Technus before saying... if they get to tired to fight or if one of them wins, we take them out at once."

Technus nodded his head and started to snicker. Carrie was shocked to hear this and tried to struggle out of the restraints anyway possible.

Everyone that was on Danny's side watched as the two ghosts do battle. they all cringed when Danny got hit hard and was sent flying but when he came back and started whaling on Addison they all cheered but silent enough so that they would be heard.

Danny quickly charged at Addison with a flying Karate kick, But Addison dodged it and tore a gash into Danny's suit. Thank god it didn't break the skin. But then Danny came back as he charged up his hands with his Ice power which caught Addison by surprise and started pounding him in the face and gut with ice punching gloves.

"That's a cute trick, Ghost Boy, but I have a few tricks of my own." Addison said wiping the green blood from his mouth, and taking out a couple of smoke grenades.

When Danny was complete engulfed in the smoke, he didn't know until it was too late when Addison came in for a hit.

When the smoke cleared Addison was standing tall while Danny was on the ground holding his side where he got shot.

Addison was puzzle to see this and wonder why Danny was holding his at the exact same spot where he accidently shot his cousin. No one was even paying attention to Carrie as she got one of her hands free and blasted the last restraint of her body.

Once Skulker realized what was going on, he and Technus got a full blast of pink ecto energy to their faces and were temporarily blinded for the moment. She then turned her attention to the one that was ready to make the final blow on her boyfriend and quickly charged at him with a battle cry.

Addi saw this at the last second by placing his fist right into her gut and she went flying backwards. but Addi wasn't done there he quickly flew past her and smashed her back down to the ground and she landed hard right next to Danny, she was knocked out cold.

Danny quickly got up and charged at Addi but the same thing happened and he landed next to carry breathing very heavily.

When Skulker was able to see again, he saw that Recon was still standing tall and the ghost kids were down and counting. He quickly grabbed Addison battle rifle and quickly tossed it to him before he got shocked.

"Finish them now Recon, do it." Skulker shouted as Addison caught the rifle and started back towards the Danny and Carrie.

Everyone at the school watch in horror as both kids looked like they were going to meet there fate.

"Alright guys if Danny cannot give the word, I will tell everyone to open fire." Melanie ordered over the Fenton Phones, even though in the back of her mind she was reeling hoping that Danny would make the call any second.

"Any last words before you meet your maker?"Addison asked when got up to the two ghost kids, charging it up and aiming it towards their heads.

He was just about to pull the trigger when his chest started to glow yellow, he was also stunned to see Danny's right pocket glowing yellow at the same time. He reached down into the young ghosts pocket and pulled out what was glowing yellow; on closer inspection Addison realized that it was half of his overseas dog tag. "How did you get this?" Addison asked looking down at the weaken ghost boy.

Well Addison expression changed from anger shocked when he heard Danny replied... "They were my cousin's before he was killed; His Commanding Officer gave them to me."

But then, Addison was even more shocked when the white ring around Danny split into two and changed Danny back into his Human Form, seconds later the rings formed around Carrie and she turned back to Human.

Addison jumped back and was horrified at who it was when they were fighting. He then crawled up to Danny's side and stared into those big blue eyes of his cousin's before saying... "Danny, Carrie is it really you?" sounding very surprised.

At that Moment Danny finally recognized the voice of a relative that he would never here again even thought there was a slight echo to it. His Eyes started to water up and he smiled before he replied... "Of course it's us, Addison I thought you were gone for good."


	10. Chapter 10 Remebrance

**_A big help to this story goes to Chrissy-San who let me use some of her Characters and helped me out with the Editing. so heres the final chapter of the Story of Recon. I hope you enjoy it and please drop a review if you like it or not. There will probably be a story to fllow up on this on later so I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Chapter 10 Remembrance

While all this was happening, the rest of the Fenton were all wondering what was going on in the center of the football field. "Guys what's happening?! Has anyone heard from Danny yet what's going on?!" Cary asked frantically over the radio.

Everyone else didn't answer; they just saw the ghost kneeling next to Danny and Carrie. Then Melanie came over the radio. "Scout 1 this is G support message over."

"G support this is Scout 1 send over." replied the sniper on the roof.

Before Melanie made the command, she was a bit hesitant; she never gave a command to actually be a target was so close to friendly, she knew the blast was powerful from the plasma rifles if he hit the target, it could also affect Danny and Carrie with a fatal consequence. "Scout 1 if you think you have a clear shot, take it. But make sure he is clear of G leader and the hostage, over." Melanie ordered.

"Scout 1 copy, will wait until I get a clear shot over." the sniper replied.

But he would never get the chance to shoot at Addi, because just at that instant he finished the sentence the Red Huntress showed out of the blue firing at Addison. Danny gasped and quickly grabbed Carrie who was still out cold, before running to get out of the line of fire. "You are going to pay for what you did ghost." Valerie shouted still firing while Addison kept dodging every shot.

Just then Vlad and Lauren came up to the scene where Melanie still had the G-wagon.

"What's going on?! Is Caroline and Daniel safe?" Lauren asked as she ran up to the driver side window.

"I don't know what going on, But who was that who came flying in like there's no tomorrow?" Melanie replied looking puzzled at the new arrival.

"Oh that was Valerie, we found her on vacation with her dad," Vlad explained, "When we told her that Daniel needed help to get Caroline, Danielle, and Ember back from Skulker, Technus, and Ghost recon, she took off and we followed pursuit as best we can. But thank god we got here in time." He finished while coming up to the window next to his wife; Dani meanwhile had come flying up.

"Alright then we will go after the other 2 ghost. Cary, get off the gun and help Dani into the back seat, Lauren you ride shot gun, and Vlad get up in the turret..." Melanie then reported on the radio. "All units, we target the other ghosts named Skulker and Technus. Scout 1, we move in on your shot in twenty seconds." She ordered.

Everyone else on the other end got their weapons charged up and waited for the command to go. Skulker and Technus just watched as Valerie was just letting everything go all out on Addison. "Technus, I think it's time we part; the plan has back fired. Let's go while that red huntress brat takes care of our mistake." Skulker implied. But before they were able to fly off, everyone else that had a weapon opened fire upon them. The school football field was lit up like the 4th of July. And in the middle of this, Danny was crawling to cover and trying to wake up his girlfriend. Once he was in some bushes he started to shake her.

"Come on Carrie wake up! I need you in this!" Danny shouted over the explosions. After a couple of minutes, Carrie started to open her eyes and gasped when she saw Valerie going after Addison. The girl halfa then growled as she sat up; she wanted to get back at him for what he did.

"Let me at him!" She cried as Danny tried to hold her back, "That Recon dude is going to pay for what he did to me, Dani, and Ember!" Despite her injuries, she tried to turn into her ghost form. But before she could do so, Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away; she stared at him with a shocked look. "Danny what are you doing? Let go, he has to pay for what he did. Unless you have some OTHER way!" she stated looking at him with an angry gesture. But her expression changed from anger to surprise when Danny told her that Ghost Recon is the late Addison Fenton. "Wait how do you know if it really is Addison Danny, is there any proof that it is really him?"

"Carrie I know it's hard to understand that it's him but…When he pulled the dog tag out of my pocket, his chest started glowing yellow along with the tags. Plus his expression when I told him his CO gave me the tags and when he last spoke to me before Valerie showed up. It is him, Carrie I can feel it." Danny stated looking into his girlfriends brown eyes meaning he was dead serious about this.

Pause, "Ok Danny, if you say that Ghost Recon is Addi, how are we going to get this to everyone? Look around, there's a warzone going on in front of us and your Fenton phone is busted. Mine was destroyed in the crash back in the Ghost Zone." Carrie asked while pointing at her busted Fenton Phone and Danny's as well.

The boy halfa started scratching his chin hoping that something would pop right into his head right away. Then he got a small idea that might work, "Ok here is what we're going to do. You're going to go find Melanie, I told her if she didn't hear from me when we did the trade off, she would take command, tell her to seize fire and that Ghost Recon is Addison." Danny explained as he and Carrie managed to stand up; even with the injuries they had taken earlier, but they both seemed too distracted to care. "I am going to help Addi, even though Valerie is sort of on our side, she needs to know not to hurt Addison. And she can get hurt herself if he gets a hold of his weapons." He had continued before saying in an angry tone further, "We have to explain everything and on top of that we have to get back at Skulker and Technus for what they did to us, to the family, and above all to Melanie and Addison."

"Ok Phantom, I'll see you when the fighting is over. So you better be careful ok?" Carrie replied with sigh while transforming into her ghost form.

"Don't worry Angel, everything will be alright." Danny said doing the exact same thing. Before they parted to do their tasks, they held each other very close and gave a long passionate kiss. When their lips parted Danny rested his forehead against Carrie's before saying... "I love you Carrie."

"I love you too Danny, come back to me when this is over." Carrie replied. Then they let go of each other and headed off to what they were going to do.

Addi was having a really hard time trying to avoid Valerie shots coming from her wrists.

"Get back here Ghost. If you're going to try and hurt Phantom and Angel, You got another thing coming buster." Valerie Shouted while firing more shots at Addison.

Addison quickly went invisible and hid behind the equipment shed hoping this new character that came onto the battlefield wouldn't find him. "Wow I'm not going to be able to keep this up if she keeps firing at me like there's no tomorrow." Addison said to himself trying to catch his breath.

"Come on out and face your maker ghost." Valerie shouted looking at her scanner.

Just then Addison saw his rifles and his pack up against the goal post of the football field. It was a pretty good distance away from the shed, around 200 to 300 meters with Valerie right smack dab between him and his boost. He pondered for a moment before deciding what to do.

"Let see now, run for my weapons to help me get back in the fight while I'm getting shot at; or hold out as long as I can, without any fire power accept for my K-bar, and wait until she goes away. Hmmm…what should I do?" Addison asked himself scratching his chin.

But he wouldn't be able to decide because Valerie found him and started to fire again at the tired specter, so he ran for his weapons. "Hold still ghost so I can take you out." Valerie said as she charged up her laser what looked like a giant ball of energy.

"Not on your life lady!" Addi shouted back as he kept on running towards his battle rifle.

He was just about there under a hundred meters and he would be able to fight back again changing the tables in his favor.

Valerie saw, however of what he was going for. So she aimed right at the rifle and waited until Addison was in her sight to fire; when he was just an arm's reach from his weapons, Valerie fired off a red big ball of energy. This caused Addison to go flying into the air for a second or so, and then landed hard on his back facing up a few hundred feet from the school yard itself away from the main battle. He started to move when a sharp pain was coming from his left side. When he looked down at a closer inspection, there was green ooze seeping through his cloths he quickly covered it with his hand and tried to get up. But it was no use. The pain was too bearable.

"Oh this is just great, how can I die, if I'm already dead?" Addison asked himself looking very annoyed holding his side.

"That's easy ghost, one shot from my weapons and you're gone for good." Valerie answered in a deadly tone landing in front of Addison aiming her wrist at him; she then added further, "Any last words before I take you out?"

At first Addison didn't know what to say but then he got idea before he started to smile at the huntress, "Yeah I got something to say…Catch!" He quickly pulled out his charged up K-bar and chucked it at Valerie's weapon on her wrist. She gasped and quickly threw it off before it exploded. She then used her other wrist to point at Addison. But while she was distracted, Addison rolled for his Battle rifle. His eyes, hands, and the muzzle of his rifle were now glowing yellow and it was aiming right at Valerie. "Well it looks like we are at a Mexican stand off, lady. Now who's it going to be that walks out of here? Is it going to be you or me?" Addison asked while grunting and holding his left side; but he kept trying to keep his rifle at Val. They were both just standing there ready to pull the triggers on each other when they gasped to see Danny come flying over and landed between them.

"Guys, put the weapons on safe and stand down!" Danny ordered holding up his hands.

--

While that was happening, Skulker and Technus were taking cover behind the other bleachers at the other end of the field from the full force fire fight. "Well how are we going to get out of this one, great hunter of the Ghost Zone?" Technus asked sounding very annoyed.

Skulker paused, "Well first of all, we have to take out whatever is firing at us, and then we will eliminate whoever is shooting at us. On top of that, we will take out the ghost whelps, take their pelts, and take care of that Ghost Recon once and for all. Finally we'll head back to the Ghost Zone to fight another day and I will have my revenge." Skulker explained while firing back his laser.

"Wow you think that's enough for your plate, and you say I think and talk too much." Technus mumbled while he too was firing back at where the laser beams were coming from.

Just then, they saw the G-wagon come onto the Football field at full speed while Vlad was firing the Gatling gun and Lauren was firing out the side window with a one of the Fenton ghost fighting weapons.

Skulker smirked at this and fired his laser at the tires of the G-wagon. When the laser made contact with one of the tires, it punctured immediately. Melanie tried her best to control the vehicle; but it was no use the G-wagon rolled onto its side, slid to a stop, and started to smoke from the engine compartment.

Melanie, Vlad and Lauren were knocked out from the roll over, while Cary and Dani were shaking their heads trying to focus on what just happened.

"That's one problem down. I'll distract them, while you sneak up on them from behind and capture them." Skulker pointed out while loading another gun. Technus nodded before he flew off and went to the G-Wagon; while he took Melanie Vlad and Lauren out of the vehicle, he didn't notice Cary and Dani were in the back. Once he had the unconscious adults in his possession, he disappeared down into the boiler room of the school, where he tied them up.

"Three down, many to go" Skulker said to himself while smiling evilly; he then kept firing at the school and the bleachers.

Back inside the smoking G-Wagon, "Urgh what happened? Dani are you ok?" Cary asked while crawling over to Danielle to help her out.

"Yeah I'm all right Cary…" The girl clone answered and noticed a few people missing, "Wait, where Mr. and Mrs. Masters and Melanie?" She asked while looking around frantically.

Before Cary can answer, the vehicle caught on fire with the two halfas still inside. Both of them gasped and Cary tried to get Dani's seat belt off. The flames were starting to get higher. Everyone else who was firing on Technus and Skulker were shocked to see the G-wagon catch on fire. But they didn't know that Melanie, Vlad, and Lauren were already taking out.

"What going on, why don't they get out of there?" Tucker asked nervously while still firing back down at the location of Skulker and Technus.

"I don't know kid, but keep firing at those ghosts for what they did, until were given the order to stop." one of the soldiers said while reloading another mag.

"Dude, we have to make sure they get out of there alive! This wasn't supposed to happen in Danny's plan." Tucker replied sounding very annoyed.

"Calm down, Tucker. I'm sure they are alright." Sam said while rubbing her boyfriend's shoulder; she then glanced away while mumbling, "I hope…

But soon enough, they would get their answer just as Skulker was firing toward them, causing them to duck out of the way of the oncoming blasts. "Keep firing!" Jack yelled to Tucker, Sam, and the solider. But before they can even do so, Technus came up behind them and threw something near them. Smoke surrounded the group before they can even move. They blacked out from the smoke and Technus grabbed them before he brought them downstairs where Melanie, Vlad, and Lauren were tied up.

Back at the firing G-Wagon…

"Dani come on! We got to get out of here!" Cary shouted, while choking on the black smoke coming from the flames. Dani was having a hard time staying awake from the fumes that were getting to her. She was barely able to move

Carrie was talking with Maddie, Jazz, Alan, and the Second soldier about Ghost Recon being Addison. Before Maddie can ask questions, they heard the Vehicle engulf into flames. The girl halfa gasped and immediately flew towards it as fast as she could; she was going so fast, pink ecto-energy surrounded her, making her go faster. But when she left, Technus took the other four after making them unconscious as well and brought them down to where everyone else was being held.

Both halfa clones starting to lose hope of getting out, when all of a sudden a pink blur grabbed them by the collars and pulled them out of the Burning G-wagon to safety. And just in time too; just as she exited the vehicle with the two clones in her hands, two seconds, later the G-wagon exploded into a huge fire ball that rose 60 feet into the air with pieces of rubble scattering all over the place.

Carrie then landed with the two clones in an area of the school, and well out of the way. Both of them were coughing and spitting out flam trying to clear their throats. Carrie just smiled and embraced them both in a hug. "Are you guys ok?" She asked with a very concern look on her face not letting go of the two.

"Yeah sis we are fine. Now can you please let go of us? I thought the fire was worse." Cary replied trying to get out of his sisters grasp; he was still coughing to try clear his airway.

Dani at first just nodded her head, but then she looked back at the burning G-wagon before replying when she remembered something, "Carrie, where's your Mom, Dad, and Melanie?"

The girl halfa frowned at this question, "I didn't see them when I grabbed you guys from the vehicle. They must have gotten out just after it rolled." She replied looking back at the burning vehicle wondering why would they get out and leave Cary and Dani in the vehicle to burn; she then turned her attention span back to the clones knowing they had other properties to take care of right now, "Listen, you guys stay here and catch your breath. I'll go get Danny, Addison... I mean…Ghost Rec... Or whatever his name is and Valerie. Then we'll send Skulker and Technus back to where they came from. I told Ember to go back to the FentonWorks and grab her Guitar. When she gets back, tell her to wait here ok guys?"

Both Clones smiled and nodded in reply. Carrie just smiled back before she took off to go find where Danny, Addison and Valerie were. Just then Cary and Dani looked over at the school roof to see last sniper that was shooting at Skulker, disappear from the roof. "Cary, our families are in trouble. We got to find them now." Dani whispered while looking over the hedges.

"As much as I want to, Dani, we can't right now. Besides, you're in pretty rough shape right now." Cary replied while rubbing his silver-colored hair, "Carrie told us to stay here and wait. Once we get back to fighting strength, we'll get them out of there alright? So let's just chill out." He finished quietly, holding a finger over Dani's mouth. Dani nodded and the two just waited until the rest of them were back.

--

Back at Danny's location, he was in a bit of a pickle as both Addison and Valerie were pointing their weapons at each other; while Danny was in the middle of the line of fire. "Guys there no need for this violence right now, so let's just put the firepower down and talk like civilized people." The white-haired boy suggested shifting his green eyes on Addison and then Valerie.

Both of them still had the weapons at the ready, keeping their fingers on the trigger not letting off. "Danny, get out of the way. This ghost kidnapped Carrie, Danielle, that Ember ghost, and he shot you a while back. Mr. Masters told me. I am not going to lower my weapon so that he would be able to do that again." Valerie growled, not moving from her stance.

"Valerie, he's not just a ghost. He is also my late cousin that I lost a few weeks ago. I just didn't realize it until now; even though some of the clues were right in front of me." Danny replied now facing Valerie while standing in front of Addison to protect him.

"Danny, I never meant to hurt you guys. But right now, I'm pissed that _she_ came out of nowhere and started blasting at me without giving me a chance to speak my mind." Addison said still pointing his battle rifle. Before Danny can even add a reply, Carrie landed right next to him. When she saw her boyfriend between the two that were not lowering their weapons, she faced Addison head on pointing her glowing pink hands at the specter in rage. Addi saw this and slowly started to lower his weapon, "Carrie, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I thought you were both pure ghosts that killed me and my crew overseas. I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Danielle, Ember, and Danny. And for that, you have the right to take me in." Addison said while dropping his weapon and sticking his hands up in a gesture of surrendering.

Carrie was stunned when she saw this gesture and she lowered her arms that were still glowing; but it faded and she started walking towards Addi. "If you say and Danny says that you're Addison, I want to see some proof. Are you really who you say you are? If you aren't, prepare for a world of hurt, buster." Carrie warned with her hands on her hips.

Addison didn't answer; all he did was open up the map pocket on the inside of his Tactical Vest and pulled out the crumpled photo of the Fentons, Carrie, Carlos, Alan, Addison, and Melanie, all down at the cottage during the summer before Addison left for Afghanistan; he then past it over to Carrie who smoothed it out to get a better look of the photo.

"I always had that photo on me for good luck Carrie; making sure that I had a home and a Family to go home to. Plus I told you before I got on the plane to look after Danny to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid remember?" Addison said trying to get the girl's memory going.

He also told Danny to pull out the dog tag that was in his pocket, who was still trying to tell Valerie to put her weapon down; the dog tag then started to glow yellow. At the same time, Addison showed his white collared shirt and pulled out the other half of his dog tag; it too started to glow yellow as well. "When every soldier dies, one stays with him while the chain part goes to the family member, Carrie." Addison explained while handing it to Carrie.

When Carrie took both tags from Danny and Addison, she saw that they had the same inscription of Addison's ID. "Ok so you have a photo, your dog tags match up, and you remember telling me all that before getting on a plane. But I'm still not happy that you kidnapped me, and you threw me against a cave wall." Carrie yelled angrily while Danny put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I know and I'm very sorry for what I did Carrie. I deserve a punishment of some kind for what I did." Addison announced looking down at the ground while holding his hands out front.

Danny turned around from finally getting Valerie to lower her arm blaster, and looked at the specter that was kneeling in front of them ready to do his punishment. The boy halfa just smiled and whispered something into Carrie's ear that no one was able to hear. She then smirked and walked up to the specter and gave him a quick punch in the arm.

"Ouch!" Addison yelled as he looked up at the halfas with a confused look while rubbing his arm.

"There's your punishment Addison, I'm glad though you're back and with us again." Carrie said smiling putting her hand on his right shoulder.

"Yeah cuz, I'm glad you came back, I've should of seen it awhile ago when you passed away." Danny stated putting his hand on the other shoulder of Addison.

"I'm glad that I'm back guys." Addison said as he grabbed both halfas and hugged them both. Both Danny and Carrie returned by squeezing him tight but then Addi cringed from that because of his wound. The halfa couple quickly jumped back and saw the gaping wound in his side.

"Wow I didn't know I hit you that bad." Valerie said, starting to walk up slowly, feeling sorry for what she did. Now that she knew this guy was actually Danny's family.

"Yeah you got me pretty good; If only you were a little older I would put in a recommendation for you to be a sniper in my unit." Addison grunted. He then looked at Danny and said... "Danny, go into my left big pouch on my vest and grab a pressure bandage and some quick clot. It looks like a tube and it says quick clot on it."

"Sure Addi." Danny replied going into the pouch that Addi told him to go in.

"What can I do Addi." Carrie asked looking concern at the wound.

"Well once Danny sticks the quick clot inside me, I want you and that other one who's standing over there to hold me down, this stuff is going to sting badly but it will help me in the long run." Addison instructed still cringing from the pain. Carrie nodded Valerie to come over and help; at first she was hesitant to do it, but sure enough she came over and helped hold down Addison. "Ok Danny stick the quick clot in now, go!" Addison ordered tensing up for the pain to come.

Danny was a bit hesitant to do it, but Addi told him it would help him heal better, so he stuck the tube inside and Addison just yelled out loud at the top of his lungs as the quick clot started to do its thing. Carrie and Valerie were hanging on for dear life as Addison's reflexes were shooting all over the place. Once the Tube was empty, Danny quickly applied the pressure bandage and tied it off so that the wound would heel.

"Man, last time I had to use that stuff was on course and it hurt just as bad. I hope I didn't hit you guys when I was in pain." Addison moaned as he was catching his breath.

"It's alright Cuz, no one went flying." Danny chuckled while he, Carrie, and Valerie were just smiling helping Addison up.

Just then Dani, Cary, and Ember flew in wondering what all the yelling was all about.

"Danny, Carrie, Valerie we heard a lot of yelling so we came over here and ... YOU!!!!" Dani shouted as she, Cary, and Ember noticed Addison with them and they aimed their powers right at Addison.

"Guys put those away, how could you guys be so negative with a family member." Danny retorted looking at the two clones in the negative.

At first both Cary and Dani were a bit confused but then their memory kicked in and gasped happily when Carrie nodded. Both clones just flew right at Addison and giving him a big bear hug around the neck. "Ok now I'm really confused Phantom, first this Recon guy is fighting you and now your friends? What gives?" Ember stated cocking an eyebrow looking really puzzled.

"Well Ember he's not a friend, he's family. I would like to introduce to you Addison my Cousin." Danny chuckled a little under his greeting.

Ember was just flabbergasted staring into space, and then Valerie came up to her side and said... "Hey girl, I'm just as confused has you are right now, but if their cool with him I would be too."

At first the whole group was laughing, when the realized where they were and what was going on. "Guys where is everybody? I don't here any blasters going off or anything." Addison said sounding a bit concern.

But then they heard a voice in the distance back at the school yard yelling at the top of his lungs. "Whelps I have your loved ones ready to meet their doom, if you surrender now I will let them go! If you don't, then they will suffer! You got 2 minutes to decide or else!" Skulker shouted.

Everyone in the bushes gasped and thought in horror what would happen except for Addison who was looking very angry and his eyes were glowing bright yellow. "That specter is going to pay. He's not going back to the Ghost Zone, I'm going to take him out right here right now."

Just then Danny put his hand on Addison shoulder and said... "Don't worry Addison; you're not alone in this, we take them on together." Danny stated while everyone else nodded their heads.

"Alright then, here is what we do. Danielle, Carlos, and Ember, you guys are going to take Technus. Danny; you, Carrie and myself were going to take Skulker, got it?" Addison ordered while everyone agreed.

"Um Mr Recon where am I in all this?" Valerie asked looking like she wanted to do something.

At first, Addison didn't know what to call her, but then Danny whispered into his ear of who this person's name is. Once he knew, he said... "Valerie while we have the specters occupied, you're going to get everyone that's tied up out of here and to safety understand, and please call me Addison."

"Got it Addison, you can count on me." Valerie replied holding a thumbs up gesture.

Before they took off, Addison quickly fixed his bush cap so that the brim would hide one of his eyes, he then said while charging up his rifle... "Alright guys let's do this."

Back at the field

Skulker was looking at his watch while it was counting down to only a couple of seconds. Everyone who was taken from the Boiler room was all tied up and inside a net; they all looked worried for the others and of their situation. Tucker was the only one to speak, "Great Danny and the others left us for nothing, just to save their butts."

But then Jazz and Sam just stared at him evilly before saying in unison... "SHUT UP TUCKER!"

But once they finished the sentence, a bright yellow beam came from the bushes and hit Skulker which sent him flying into the school wall, causing a crater to be made. "Whoever did that is going to pay for it!" Skulker said starting to pull himself off the wall.

"You're going to get more where that came from, Skull head!" A familiar voice replied.

Everyone who was tied up, Technus and Skulker all glanced at the end of the field to see Danny, Carrie, Ember, Dani, Cary, Valerie, and Addison in their battle stance itching for a fight.

"Now I'm really confused guys, I thought that Ghost recon guy wanted to destroy Danny and Carrie. But now he's fighting alongside them?" Sam asked trying to figure out what was going on. But they were all too busy watching the heroes to even reply to Sam's statement.

"Alright guys, let's take them down!" Addison commanded and they all jumped into battle.

Cary, Dani and Ember immediately fired their plasma rays right at Technus, who dropped his captives in the net, just to save his own butt. Just then Valerie came in from behind the stands untied the net and let everyone to lead them to safety. "Hey guys we got to get you out of here quick before this place get ugly." Valerie stated as she untied the last person's wrist from the rope.

Before they started to file out of the school yard, Melanie turned to Valerie and asked... "Valerie, who was it that told you to do this?"

Valerie at first didn't want to say his name at first she replied by saying... "He didn't want his name to be said but if you look in your heart, you'll know who it is Mel, now let's get our behinds out of here!"

As Valerie rushed off, Melanie just looked on as the fight kept going wondering what Valerie meant. But then she was snapped out of her trance as Jazz grabbed her by the arm and the left the school yard to safety. Technus, though saw the whole thing happening and he was getting very pissed off.

"Those brats are going to pay for that, for I Technus master of all...OUCH!" Technus was interrupted when another plasma ray, singed his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, Tech Nerd. We've heard your spew so many times its going to make us gag. Ever thought of upgrading again dweeb?" Ember taunted while firing her guitar.

Just out of the corner of his eye, Technus saw Addison's Plasma Sniper rifle that he left awhile back when he was fighting Danny. He quickly flew over to where it was laying and he picked up. "HA, HA, now you shall feel the terror of my awesome power upgrade." Technus gloated. The two clones and Ember ducked in cover behind the smoldering vehicle and waited for Technus to pull the trigger. But when he did, nothing happened. "Huh what is going on? Why won't this stupid thing work?" Technus shouted as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger. But then a small voice from the sniper rifle announced...

"Signature and voice does not match original holder prepared to be shocked."

"What?" Technus question, but he wouldn't be able to say anything else except scream at the top of his lungs when the sniper rifle sent over 100,000 volts through his body.

Dani, Cary, and Ember peaked around the burnt G-wagon to see that Technus was looking like one giant bug Zapper. This was their break; Dani quickly grabbed a Fenton Thermos that was left in the vehicle. Even though it was in a fire it look like it was still in good condition and it functioned perfectly when Technus was sucked right in dropping the sniper rifle right in front of the three of them before Dani closed the lid shut.

"Ok now let's go meet up with the rest of the family. Addison gave us strict orders to get out of here once we caught Technus." Dani ordered. The others just nodded their heads in concern and took off to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile Danny, Carrie, and Addison were taking Skulker head on.

Skulker lashed out at them with a few laser shots from his arm. Danny quickly dodged them and fired back with his Ice power.

"Nice try Skulker, but you're no match for the three of us together." Danny taunted as he fired a green plasma ray at Skulker's stomach which sent him flying. But that was the beginning. Carrie then came right at him using her speed and firing her pink plasma rays and fire power rapidly. When some of the plasma rays and fire balls hit Skulker's frozen arm, it shattered it into little pieces; the fire made the ice melt along with the pieces of metal. There was nothing to his left arm.

"And you used family on us to take us and our friends out, which was so rude." Carrie bantered as well smiling at the great hunter and folding her arms.

This made Skulker mad; he aimed his remaining laser and missiles right at Carrie. But before he was able to fire, a yellow plasma ray hit his missile launcher on his back and exploded on contact.

"Whoever did that is going to YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Skulker yelled as he saw his remaining arm was no more. All that was left were sparking wires and broking bits of metal that were glowing yellow. Skulker was about to try and run away but then Addison fired his grenade launcher that was attached to his rifle and fired off one of the grenades rounds he used on Carrie, Dani, and Ember earlier and it stopped Skulker cold.

"You took away my life, you manipulated me to kill my family, you tried to kill them yourself, you killed my friends overseas that did not deserve to go, Skull Head. And you threaten to kill the love of my life which I can no longer hold in my arms and say I love you!" Addison shouted in a very angry tone walking towards Skulker very slowly with Danny and Carrie landing right behind him, crossing their arms.

"But Recon I can explain." Skulker pleaded as he starred into Addison bright glowing yellow eyes with fear.

Danny was about to pull out the thermos but Addison put his arm up and stopped him for some reason. "Cuz, he has to go back to the Ghost Zone. We can't just leave him here trapped in that goop." Danny stated looking confused on why Addi stopped him in the first place.

"You're half right Danny; he's not going to stay here. But he is not going back to the Ghost Zone so that he can hunt down any other ghost or get anyone else to do it, just for the sheer pleasure." Addison replied looking down.

"Wait, what are you saying Addi? What are you planning?" Carrie asked as she came up along Danny's side.

For a minute Addison didn't answer; he just sighed and took the completed dog tags that merged together earlier and split it in half again before turning to the Halfas and saying in a serious tone... "I want you two to get a safe distance from here and wait until everything dies down. This specter is going to meet his maker."

Danny and Carrie both gasped at what Addison just said. "But Addison, we just got you back with us and we don't want to lose you again." Danny stated, walking right up to his cousin putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be alright just on this." Addison replied putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. But the yellow-eyed ghost pinched a small pressure point on the boy halfa's shoulder which made him pass out to the ground.

"Addison what did you do to him?" Carrie asked while rushing up and kneeling down to her passed out boyfriend. Addison just kneeled down next to the girl looking straight into her hot pink eyes.

"Carrie, your one of the smartest girls I ever met and I don't want Danny to lose someone like you for something like this. I want you to get him out of here. He's got a lot to live for alongside with you. Don't worry about me I'll be ok. Also I want you to give this note to Melanie for me. I will see you guys again soon." Addison finally said handing a note and the chain piece of his dog tag to Carrie that Danny had earlier.

Carrie just smile as a tear came down her cheek accepting the note and dog tag before saying... "You better hold up to your part of the bargain, Recon. Or else."

Addison smiled back as Carrie just gave him a good luck hug, hoping he would come out of this safely. When they parted, Carrie scooped up Danny on her shoulder and took off like a flash, while Addison waved a good bye. He then turned around back to the task at hand picking up his rifle and aiming right at Skulker's face, charging up his weapon before saying...

"They shall not grow old, As we that are left grow old:" Addison started chanting while his whole body started glowing yellow. "Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn," Skulker was now terrified seeing soldiers entire figure glow brighter and brighter. "At the going down of the sun and in the morning we will remember them..." He paused for a moment watching Skulker shaking inside the green goop before shouting... "WE WILL REMEMBER THEM!" he finally stated before pulling back the trigger.

What happened next would just take your breath away. Everyone who was getting away to safety, looked back to see in awe, a bright yellow glow coming from the school yard, all except for Danny who was still unconscious from Addison. In the distance they heard a faint yell and then, silence once the giant glow of yellow disappeared from the sky.

Carrie had landed on a building and set Danny on roof top just as he was blinking his eyes open, "Huh? What happened? What's going on?" He asked as he sat up and glanced up to see Carrie's pretty face had a small smile, "Carrie? Where's Addison?"

Carrie just looked back at the school yard with a heavy sigh before saying... "I don't know Danny. Let's just say the last time I saw him was before the big ball of light and..." That was all she said before Danny got to his feet and flew off as fast as he can to the field.

The Fentons, the Masters, Alan, Melanie, the three soldiers, Ember, and Valerie all watched the glow disappear. From this everyone cheered knowing that the battle was over and that Danny and Carrie won. "Boy those kids can really give a ghost a run for their money, right guys?" Jack stated as everyone else just nodded.

But the only people looking worried was Dani and Cary. They knew that it wasn't either of their older siblings that created a blast that big; not to mention it was yellow, not green or pink. "Cary come on we better go check it out. Something tells me that Danny and Carrie are going to need us right now." Dani implied. Cary just nodded and they both flew off heading towards the school with Ember not far behind. The rest of the group were all confused at what the two young clones meant but they shrugged before following after them.

When Danny reached the school yard, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a really big crater in the middle of the field and everything that was near it was blackened by the blast. Where the remains of the G-wagon were, well let's just say there was no more G-wagon after the blast. "Addison... Addison can you hear me?" He shouted as he landed near the crater, "If you can, say something or at least come out of hiding!" He shouted hoping the specter would appear but there was nothing but silence.

All what remained from Addison was two foot prints where he was last standing before the blast. Danny just fell to his knees and stared straight ahead blanking out anything that interrupted him as he kept on thinking of being with his cousin. "Why... why would he do something like that, why would he go and use up all his power like that?" Danny asked himself looking straight to his front with a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

But then he was startled when Carrie landed beside him saying, "Maybe it's because it was his mission, to make sure we were all safe when we were in trouble."

"But now he's gone for good, and we may never see him again." Danny implied as stood up looking down at the ground. Carrie notices this and came right up to him lifting his head up by the chin with her hand.

"Hey. You don't know that, he could still be out there recovering from his wounds. But if he is gone we will always remember the good times we had with him. Fighting alongside or just having fun while kicking butt you know." Carrie said before taking his hands and putting the broken dog tag in his open palm. Danny just smiled warmly with a single tear rolling down his cheek before saying.

"Thanks Car. I know this is going to sound chessy, but I have to say, you're the best girlfriend that a guy can ever have and I'm never going to let you go."

"You're right…That WAS chessy. But oh well, you are such a sweet talker when you want to be." Carrie said sarcastically with a sly smile before both of them leaned inward to each other for a long passionate kiss. When they finished and gazed into each other's eyes. Danny notice that his hand that had the tag inside was now glowing. He looked at Carrie who was amazed as he was. They frantically looked around before they saw a figure in the distance before it flew off into the dark sky. Both halfas smiled still holding each other close as they gazed up into the sky where the figure disappeared.

"Well Carrie, now we know he's out there watching over us. Let's hope we get to meet again soon." Danny said as he looked back into his girl's pink eyes before leaning in for another kiss. Both of them were about to when Cary and Dani both tackled their older siblings to the ground glad to see that they were still alive. "Seriously guys, you have got to learn just gently hug and not go full bore to knock them down." Danny chuckled.

"No kidding…" Carrie mumbled as Cary hugged the crap out of her. All four of them just laughed as the rest of the family and friends came up close behind not far off.

Everyone except for Valerie and Ember and the three soldiers who stood back and smiled, watched as the family joined in for a group hug. One of the soldiers though was looking towards Valerie's way and smiled seeing the red huntress in her slick armor. Valerie notices this and couldn't help but blush and smile a little in return.

"Oh I'm glad you guys are safe and sound." Jazz said as she continued to squeeze the two halfas.

"Yeah guys, we lost track of you two before we opened up on Skulker and Technus." Alan added as he came up behind his girlfriend.

"Speaking of which what happened to them?" Sam asked hoping to get a quick answer.

Before saying anything Dani pulled out the thermos shaking it a little before saying... "We got Technus right here he won't be bothering us for a while." Cary just nodded looking mighty proud thinking it was all him that did the dirty work.

Dani smirked at this and gave him a quick zap of Plasma to his behind making him jump. He knew what he did and he just blushed at his partner with a warm smile. "Ok that only answer's half of Sam's question so where is Skulker?" Tucker asked because he only noticed the one thermos that Dani had in her hands.

Both Danny and Carrie didn't answer at first all they did was look back at the black crater before Danny said... "Um let's just say Skulker will no longer be bothering us here or in the Ghost Zone anymore thanks to some help we had."

Everyone else gasped know that that the famed ghost hunter was no longer. Then Alan broke the silence by saying... "Wait you mean that Recon Ghost helped guys out but why?"

Before anyone else said anything Danny tossed the Dog tag over to Alan who caught it and took a moment to think before he finally said. "You mean that Ghost Recon Was Addison all along the same ghost that broke in, shot you, kidnapped Carrie, Dani, and Ember, and destroyed Skulker, was Addison Fenton?"

Everyone was shocked when all the Halfas and Ember all nodded yes. "I know what you guys are thinking, but it's a long story that can be told back at the house so let's go home. I think we had enough for one night." Danny stated as he transformed back to his human form.

Carrie, Danielle, and Carlos all transformed back into their human forms and the three soldiers were shocked to see what happened before their eyes.

Melanie saw their faces, but then she got serious and said. "What you three saw here was nothing out of the ordinary, you keep it yourselves and if I find out that word gets out about my friends and family, I will report you all for that incident you caused a few months back on base which your careers will be in jeopardy understood?"

"Yes Master Corporal!" the other three soldiers shouted in unison coming to attention.

Melanie just smiled at the three before replying "Good, now how the hell am I going to get out of getting a G-wagon exploding without getting my 404's taken away?" looking back at where the remains of the vehicle was once laying.

"Don't worry Master Corporal we'll just say in the Accident report that we were ran off the road by a trucker and we landed on our side and it caught on fire and exploded, there was nothing to salvage when firefighters came on seen." One of the Soldiers answered.

"Ok that will work but how is that going to be convincing we need some extra proof for this to work." Melanie stated sounding a little concern.

None of the soldiers and an answer for this but then Lauren stepped forward saying. "I can right up a fake report saying you four arrived at the hospital from the accident what time and injuries you suffered and if the ask me or the police and fire department for question, well let's just say I have some good friends in those departments that will help me out for some favors they owe me."

All four of them smiled with satisfaction and Melanie just came up to Lauren hugging her saying, "Thank you Lauren and thank you all for doing this I don't know where I would be right now if you guys weren't around."

"Well that's what families do Melanie, we look out for each other and you are part of this family no if ands or buts." Jack stated as he stood next to Maddie with his arm across her back.

"Ah Jack you can be such a sweetie when you want to be." Maddie replied before kissing him on the cheek.

Melanie had tears of joy coming from her eyes as she joined in on the family group hug.

After the hug Carrie came right up to Melanie with the note. "Mel before Addi told me to take Danny to safety he told me to give this to you." She said as she passed the note into Melanie's hands.

Melanie was at first a bit hesitant on opening the letter at first but she took a deep breath before she started to read it.

"_They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old, Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn, at the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them. I am sorry for breaking my promise to you my love but soon we will be together again, but until that time remember you are among family and they will look after you as I did for you and you did for me. Take care, my love, I will be waiting, your one and only, soldier of fortune._

_Addison _

_PS, Keep your eyes on those four Halfa's, you'll never know what kind of jam they'll get into."_

When she finished reading the note out loud and looked up at everyone there was not a dry eye in sight. "Well guys I think it's time we head home to get some sleep. We will take you guys back to the base later once we get the paperwork done for you guys until then you can sleep at our place and this not because what you did tonight it's because of what you do for a living day in and day out." Jack announced.

The other three soldiers were delighted and sure enough they all head out back to the Fenton works.

--

For the next few weeks things went by pretty normal. The Fenton's made a new home for Ember in the ghost zone inside the censored perimeter, Halloween went by pretty smoothly except for Danielle and Carlos Scarring everyone the saw that came up to the door, and Melanie did not lose her military drivers license for the G-wagon that caught on fire and she decided to take the position as a liaison with the US Military Police so she kept her military career going. But she did help out the Fenton's every now and then when there was a ghost attacking the town. Then Veterans Day came and Danny was nervous that he would have to give a speech in front of the entire student body. Plus he was still missing Addison the last time he saw him was back at the fight before he was knocked out.

Just then there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Who is it? I'm not feeling good." said as he took his pillow and shoved it over his head.

Just then the door slammed opened and Danny jumped when he saw Melanie in her military Dress uniform stomping in and shouting right into his face. "BOY YOU GOT ALOT OF NERVE TELLING A SUPERIOR THAT HE NOT FEELING GOOD TROOP. NOT YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO GET DRESS, AND GET DOWNSTAIRS IN THAT SEAT FOR BREAKFAST OR ELSE IM GOING TO GET MY NEW 2ND IN COMMAND MISS ANGEL TO TEACH SOME MANNERS. NOW GO, GO, GO!" Melanie shouted as Carrie was in the doorway powering up her hands smiling at her boyfriend who was moving as fast as he can to get ready. Melanie and Carrie just started to snicker as Danny ran into his closet trying to change as fast as he can.

Once he was down stairs there was something different with the scenery, everyone was wearing a red shirt with a poppy on the left side, Maddie also had a silver cross that was just above the poppy. Melanie who was wearing her uniform with her full medals, white belt and gloves, a poppy on her lapel, and also a silver cross as well over her medals.

Danny, the rest of the Fentons, Melanie, and Carrie were astounded when they saw Jack coming down the stairs wearing an American Legion wedge, and a business get up with a few medals on the jacket.

"What?" was all jack said when everyone else just stared at him. But then he started telling them that before he went to university, he needed the money to get in so he signed up and served for a little bit to get the tuition for university. But that little bit of serving sent him to Grenada and Panama before he got out and went to school and met Maddie.

"Dad...I... We don't know what to say?" Jazz implied looking at her father thinking all he wanted to do with his life was hunt ghosts.

Nothing came out Jack's mouth at first as he started to bite down on his breakfast. But then Danny looked at him and said... "I'm proud of what you did back then Dad and I'm sure Addison would be proud too. Jack just smiled at his son and the continued eating.

Later on at Casper High Mr. Lancer announced over the intercom for every student to report to the Gym for the ceremony. Danny looked out passed the curtain as every student teacher and veterans of past and present, plus his family were all sitting waiting for the ceremony to start.

Danny asked Jazz a while back if she can be the host of the ceremony since she was the student body representative. She of course agreed and now Jazz came up on stage and started the opening ceremony with everyone standing to the national anthem playing.

So far the ceremony was going by smoothly. The kids of each grade from both the middle school and high school, each laid a wreath in front of a plaque that had the names of each person in the school that went off to war and never came back. The last post and revile was played by one of the school trumpeters and the lament was played on the bagpipes by a soldier that came down from the military base. Once that was over it was now Danny's turn to go up on stage.

At first he was a bit nervous walking up to the microphone, but when he saw Mr Lancer wearing the exact same thing his father was wearing, smiling at him in confidence. Danny smiled back took a deep breath before he spoke. Everything was quiet except for Dash Baxter who said something but Danny never heard it all he saw was 2 older students grabbed dash by the arms and escorted him out of the gym.

Then Danny started to speak. "Good morning fellow students and Veterans of past and present. I'm up here on behalf of my cousin who recently lost his life while serving his country." He kept going on for the next ten minutes. Everyone was just at awe as they heard the speech taking over there mind listening to every word. But then a blue mist came from Danny's mouth.

He quickly looked around to see the specter show up, same with Carrie, Danielle and Carlos who were in the front row. But all what happened was a small note popped up through podium. Thank god it was only Danny who it, do this or else everyone would be screaming. He quickly paused for a moment and read it in his mind.

"_Danny _

_I want you, Carrie Danielle, and Carlos to meet me at my final resting place as soon as you can. I want to talk to you guys. _

_Sincerely GR_

_PS read this that's on this note everyone will love it"_

Danny smiled and looked up backed up at the crowd and said... "And I'm proud what he did. And before we close this ceremony, I want to ready you a poem that was created in the trenches in the Great War.

In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields.

This concludes our ceremony we hope to do this every year at this time for the veterans. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered throughout the entire gym as Danny walked off the stage. Carrie was meeting him at the back door with a small box that was wrapped up under her arm. "Carrie can you grab Carlos and Danielle and meet me out back in five minutes, someone wants to see with us privately." Danny stated as he transformed.

"Ok Danny I'll go get them in the meantime can you hold on to this?" Carrie asked as she handed over the little parcel.

Danny was a little curious at what was inside the box so he asked while shaking it..."Cool what is it Carrie?"

Carrie transformed and said... "You just wait until a certain friend opens it up."

"Ok Car, I'll wait but you better go grab them we have to get going." Danny said smiling.

Carrie nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning intangible right into the ground. Within a few seconds Carrie reappeared, hanging on to both Danielle and Carlos.

"Danny what's going on we were on our way back to school." Carlos asked looking a bit confused on why his sister grabbed him.

"Don't worry about it guys, just follow us and don't ask on the way there, it's a surprise." Danny replied giving back the present to Carrie. Danielle and Carlos just shrugged in confusion as they both transformed, when they were ready all four of them took off and headed towards the cemetery.

What they didn't notice was Melanie was watching them as they flew over the school. "What are those kids up to now." she said to herself. Then she just jumped in her truck and took off down the road following the halfas but making sure they didn't see her.

--

At the Cemetery, a lone specter was paying his respects to all of the fallen veterans who were buried there, at each military grave stone he put his hand on it and said a little prayer. Once he was done with that he moved on to the last stone that was there up on the hill. The grass was now full covered and the flowerers that were laid there were now no more.

The specter dropped his rifles and his bag and took a kneeling position with his hat off, looking at the stone that had his name on it. "I still can't believe that I'm still here, but my body is now there in the cold ground." Addison said to himself with a heavy sigh.

All of a sudden, Addison was thrown to the ground by a green and purple blur of energy. What in the world who was the one that..." but never got to finish his sentence except for a big smile when he saw that it was Dani and Cary that tackled him to the ground.

"Addison!" hey both yelled in unison hugging the specter like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey guys I first I thought I was going to have to blast someone but seeing you guys again just cheered me up." Addison chuckled. All three of them just started laughing just as Danny and Carrie landed looking on at the three. They themselves couldn't help but snicker under their breath.

Once they got the laughter out of there system Addison walked over to Danny and Carrie with a big smile on his face.

"Hey cuz we thought you were gone for good when we heard the screaming and saw the big yellow ball in the sky." Danny stated as he embraced his cousin in a hug.

"Nah that was nothing you should know that better than anyone Danny." Addison replied smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Danny just stuttered for a moment trying to get the words out while Carrie just smirked at her boyfriend and walked up to Addison with the present she had with her.

"Well I'm glad you're safe." Carrie said as she gave a quick hug.

"Hey it was nothing, what's this?" Addison asked as he gave a quick hug back and saw the box in Carrie's hand.

Danny came right up alongside his girlfriend and smiled before saying... "Cuz I did not know at first but when she told me on the flight over here I think you're going to be surprised when you open it up."

At first Addison was a bit unsure of opening the present but this was his family, they would not do anything bad to him. So he shrugged and opened it up.

What was inside complete took him off guard; there was a Fenton Phone and a big black Velcro patch with the stitching of the letters GR which looked similar to the rest of their logos in white.

"I don't know what to say guys, I'm deeply honored." Addison said with a stunned look on his face.

"Well you are family and now you're part of team phantom Addison." Danny replied as Carrie took the patch and stuck it on his left arm where the Velcro patch would usually go.

At first Addison was stoked that he was a part of the team but then he sighed looking down at the ground. "Addison what's the matter we thought you would be proud of this." Dani asked looking up at the specter.

"It's not that Danielle, I'm thrilled that I'm now part of the team..." Addison paused for a minute before he was able to get the words out. "I just wish I was still alive to receive this, that way I can share it with Melanie."

What Addison didn't know was that Melanie was standing a few feet behind him a few feet back. Everyone who saw her was startled but then, they smiled before Danny said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself cousin." Gesturing him to turn around and look in that direction.

When Addison turned around He was shocked to see Mel right behind him with a baffled look on her face. "Addison?" She asked sounding a little concern. Addison just went wide eyed and smiled with a nod. Melanie's spirit lifted and jumped into his arms embracing him in a hug. "I thought I lost you for good when you were coming in to base that day under the tarp." Melanie cried as she just held on to him not wanting to let go.

"I thought so to my love, I'm glad though I'm here now holding you again it's been so long." Addison replied Holding Melanie close to him. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes before the lips mad contact and engaged in a long kiss. Danny and Carrie held each other close and smiled with tears coming down their eyes as they watched the love birds. Cary and Dani just smiled and rested the heads on each other and watched.

When they finally parted, Melanie asked... "Will I ever be able to hold you again like this Addison even if you are a ghost?"

"Hey of course you will, I talked with ember and I'm going to be staying with her until my place is up in the ghost Zone. And in time we will be together again." Addison replied looking into his girls eyes.

"Come on guys let's leave these two alone." Danny stated and all four of them took off into the bright blue sky Leaving the Melanie and Ghost Recon to have some time alone.

--

That night though, Walker decided to come into town and went on a rampage with his guards. The Halfas were able to hold them off until Walker caught them off by surprise and wrapped them up in ecto cuffs and chains, "Well now it's time we locked you up for good for what you too did awhile back in my prison ghost kids." Walker said in his southern accent.

Danny and Carrie tried to break free but it was no use. "Walker your deal is with me and Angel, leave the little ones alone." Danny shouted telling walker not to lay a finger on Danielle and Carlos.

Walker grinned at the hero and said, "Oh but these two are a heap of trouble when they were attacking my guards, and that is against the rules."

He was about to send all four of them back to his prison when suddenly. Two smoke grenades appeared out of nowhere and completely blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared a two of the ten guards disappeared from plain sight.

"Alright what did you do to my guard's kids?" Walker demanded pointing a gun like device at Danny and Carrie. But he would get his answer when a yellow ecto beam shot the gun right out of his hands.

Walker quickly shook his hand from the shock and looked around who it was that did that.

"Who did that come on out?" Walker command but from his response was the two guards wrapped up in a yellow ecto rope.

All four halfas smiled before Danny taunted... "Walker you're in for a world of hurt now I would surrender now if you know what's good for you."

Walker looked back angrily at the ghost boy shouting "How dare you!" raising his fist, about to punch him in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Warden!" A voice shouted from where the two beaten guards came from. None of the guards or walker knew who it was until the saw the bright yellow eyes, then the entire figure of Ghost Recon Aiming his battle rifle at the warden.

"There's a new sheriff in town and I'm not pleased that you come into my jurisdiction and try to hurt my family." He shouted getting into his battle stance.

Walker looks a little concern looking back and forth between Addison and the ghost kids.

"We told you were in big trouble and now you're going to pay." Carrie said sarcastically.

"I remember you, you were on Skulker's island a while back I just can't remember your name." Walker said sounding worried stepping backwards slowly.

Addison just smiled at Walker, the guards, and the Halfas who smiled back before saying with a shrug. "Well my family knows me by my true name..." Addison paused for a minute before he finally said. "But can refer to the symbol on my shoulder Bubs, It's Recon... Ghost Recon!" Than Addison flew at them, ready to do battle.

THE END?


End file.
